Warriors: MoonClan's Prophecy
by TigerHood
Summary: MoonClan is a proud, single clan hidden away in a forest. The cats live in peace and harmony with each other, but when clan members are mysteriously being murdered in cold blood, they must turn to their last resort, a moons old prophecy that foretells of the Two who will rescue MoonClan from a terrible darkness. Will they be saved, or are they destined to be destroyed?
1. Allegiances

**~*Allegiances*~  
**

**Leader**  
Moonstar- white she-cat with amber eyes (Queen; nursing Flamekit and Snowkit)

**Deputy**  
Scorchfur- ash colored tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**  
Sparrowfeather- dark tabby she-cat with a white stomach and chest. She has violet eyes.  
**Apprentice:**Mallowpaw- orange and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**  
Blackpelt- dark gray tom with a white front paw and green eyes  
Dayflight- a yellowish tom with darker markings and has one blue eye and one green eye  
Branchflight- light tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice:** Thrushpaw  
Blossomflower- calico she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Cinderpaw  
Lilyfur- orange and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Sunheart- orange colored tom with blue eyes  
Fleetwind- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Shimmermist- silver she-cat with blue eyes  
Heatherpool- silver she-cat with darker markings and green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Marshpaw  
Ashclaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Robinpaw  
Foxwhisper- reddish tom with green eyes  
Mapleheart- orange and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Morningfur- dark tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Coldheart- white and grey tom with blue eyes  
Flamedsparks- orange and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Whitefoot- orange tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

**Apprentices**  
Thrushpaw- light brown tom with a white streak on his chest and he has green eyes  
Cinderpaw- gray she-cat with darker flecks and white paws and blue eyes  
Robinpaw- reddish tom with amber eyes  
Marshpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes

**Queens**  
Kindheart- calico she-cat with green eyes (nursing Lilackit and Sootkit)

**Elders**  
Dappleclaw- dark gray tabby tom with black markings and amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**~*Prologue*~**

Cats battled and screeched in a forest clearing. Pools of blood and tufts of fur littered the ground. Heavy rain clouds covered the sky, but the rain did not yet come. Tall oak trees reached up toward them, as if trying the claw at the clouds, rip them open and soak up the water that they provided.

A short-haired white she-cat with amber eyes exploded from the battling cats and skidded to a stop in front of a huge brown tabby tom that stood at the edge of the clearing. The she-cat's claws were unsheathed and her pelt was fluffed up with anger. She had a gash on her shoulder and a cut here and there, but that was all.

"Oak! Take your pack and leave MoonClan territory now!" the she-cat yowled at the tom.

"I don't think so, Moonstar," Oak growled, "You had your chance to leave peacefully, but you decided to stay and feel our wrath! So now we will kill every one of you, and then we will take your territory for ourselves!"

Moonstar yowled in rage and threw herself at Oak. He reared up to meet her, and the two bodies collided. They rolled and twisted in the dirt, a screeching, snarling mass of brown and white fur. Finally, Oak managed to pin Moonstar beneath him. Both of their pelts had tufts of fur missing and were bloody and ruffled.

"You fight like a kit," Oak snarled in Moonstar's face.

Moonstar's ears were laid back and she hissed, her razor sharp teeth showing. She tried to lash out at him, but he was too strong, and she couldn't get her paws free.

"It's useless!" Oak sneered. "First, I am going to kill you. Then your precious clan! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Oak bit down on her throat and blood instantly welled up around it. Moonstar struggled, trying to throw him off, but he was too heavy, and she was getting weaker and weaker. She glared up at Oak, a last act of the dying. Her head fell back and her amber eyes closed. She gave a last, choked breath, then became still. Blood welled up in her mouth and trickled down out of the corner, staining her snow white pelt.

Oak let go of his grip on Moonstar's throat. "That was too easy," he meowed, sitting up and licking his jaws. He got off of her, grabbed her scruff, and pulled her towards the center of the clearing. He then stood straight up, head held high, next to the body of the clan leader.

"Stop!" Oak yowled. Almost instantly, his cats fell away from the clan cats. "Your leader is dead!" he announced to the battered clan. "Surrender now!"

Horrified wails rose up from the clan cats. "You're wrong!" one cry rose up above the others. "Moonstar lives! She possesses the nine lives of a leader!" The cry had come from an orange and white tabby she-cat. Her pelt was stained with blood, but mostly not her own. She had a cut above one eye and bite marks on one leg. She was young, not yet fully grown, but possessed the attitude of a fully fledged warrior, which shone in her eyes.

"Lilypaw! Shush!" an ash-colored tom growled to the apprentice. Lilypaw stared at him defiantly, but kept her mouth shut.

Oak let out a laugh that echoed around the clearing. "No cat can possess nine lives!" he meowed. "See?" He pushed her and rolled her body over. A loud _humph_came from the body.

Oak's ears instantly pricked, as well as the cats around him, both clan and rogue. He leaned closer, sniffing her body. "Wait a minute," he growled.

Suddenly, Moonstar heaved herself up, striking at Oak, who let out a yowl of shock and stumbled away as the claws scraped his cheek.

"H-how" fear gripped his eyes for a second. The blood on her neck was still there, but the wound was visibly gone.

Moonstar launched herself at Oak, ignoring his stammering. Cats rushed forward to help, but a black she-cat raced to the front first. "Stop!" she cried. "This is between the leaders only." Despite her stopping the others, it was clear in her worried gaze and the flicking of her tail as she watched the two battle that she wanted to jump into the fight as much as the others and protect and defend her leader.

Moonstar and Oak fought, slashing at each other with claws unsheathed. Rejuvenated and strengthened, Moonstar easily overpowered Oak and lashed out at him. She clawed at his face, then, while he was stumbling away from the blow, pushed him over and quickly inflicted a long wound to his exposed stomach.

Oak let out a yowl of pain and rolled away from her. He pulled himself to his paws, stumbled a bit, and then launched himself at Moonstar, who ducked underneath him.

Surprised, he landed on the ground clumsily and lost his balance. Moonstar threw herself at him, trying to land on his back, but he had already moved away. The second that she hit the ground, Oak dove forward and sank his teeth into her forepaw.

Moonstar hissed in pain and clawed at him, trying to dislodge him. He gripped her forepaw harder, and Moonstar sank her teeth into his ear and pulled back, shredding it.

Oak yowled in pain and fell away. He rose up on his hind paws above her, infinite anger flashing in his eyes. Seeing the chance, Moonstar leaped up and sank her teeth deep into his throat. She jerked away quickly, tearing a huge gash into his neck, and landed on the ground lightly.

"No!" The black she-cat yowled as she watched Oak fall backwards and collapse to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. She rushed forward, pushing Moonstar aside. "Oak!"

Oak turned his head slowly to look at her. "Midnight?" he croaked, his voice only a faint, rasping whisper.

"I'm here" the she-cat said. She began to lick his wound, but Oak pushed her away, cringing at the pain.

"It's...too late" he gasped out.

"No! I can help you! You'll be fine! Just let me clean your wound!" Midnight yowled desperately, trying to lick his wounds clean again.

"I'll...save a place for you...in the Star Filled Life," Oak whispered between breaths. He took a final, shuddering gasp, his head fell back, and his body grew still. His blue, sightless eyes stared up at the dark, cloudy sky.

"No!" Midnight screeched. "Oak! My love! Don't leave me!" She buried her muzzle into his blood-stained fur.

The rain started to pour, as if mourning the death of the big brown tabby. Moonstar stepped forward, bloody water streaming from her pelt. "Leave" she said. "Your leader is dead. We have defeated you."

Midnight's head jerked up, her eyes flashing with anger as she turned to face Moonstar. "This is your fault!" she screeched. "Remember that! You have made a dangerous enemy!" And with that, she gripped Oak's scruff and began to drag him out of camp. A few cats ran up to help her, while the rest filed out of the camp, casting back glances filled with hate and anger.

Moonstar watched them go, and then turned to face her clan. Rain poured from the sky, and everybody was drenched. A few cats had shocked faces as they had watched the battle unfold. Puddles, turned red with the blood that stained the ground, littered the clearing. She sighed. "I fear we have not seen the last of them."

Cats filed into a huge clearing with a large boulder jutting up from the center. Most cats were faded, all on varying degrees, and the trees behind them were visible through their pelts. All had stars around their paws and clinging to their pelt.

Cats filled up the clearing until there was no more room, and the rest had to stand at the edge. Soon, a white and black tom leaped up onto the rock. He was one of the most faded cats there, but it didn't hide his size and the strength in the muscles that rippled under his fur.

The tom raised his head to address the cats below. "Hello, StarClan" he called out. "For those who don't know me, I am Spottedstar. But that is beside the point." His gaze raked the crowd. "MoonClan is in grave danger. It's time to reveal the Great Prophecy."

There were gasps and shocked cries from all around. "Do you mean the prophecy that foretells of the End of MoonClan?" a cat called out from the crowd.

Spottedstar paused for a second, afraid to answer, before saying grimly, "Yes." Despair whipped through the cats. A few cats yowled in agony.

"But you mustn't forget!" a cat called out. An orange tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws launched herself onto the rock. Her pelt wasn't as faded as Spottedstar's, but it was easy to see she had been in StarClan a while. "It also foretells of the Two who are destined to save MoonClan!"

"Maplestar," Spottedstar looked at the she-cat, "The prophecy predicts horrible dangers and great destructions. Can two cats really defeat it themselves?"

"They aren't normal cats, and you know it, Spottedstar," Maplestar meowed, looking him in the eyes. "The prophecy tells that they will have power greater than StarClan!"

Spottedstar fidgeted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to say something, when a voice yowled from the gathered cats. "When will the Two be born?"

Maplestar looked at the crowd in the direction of the yowl. "The prophecy does not speak of when. We have no knowledge of their birth."

"What if they are too late?" another cat yowled.

Maplestar stared at the crowd, unable to answer. Fear began slowly rising from the gathered cats, their fur rising along their spines.

"Is this really the end?" a cat called out.

Maplestar sighed. "We can't give up hope now. We must believe that the Two are powerful enough to defeat this destruction and save MoonCla-" she was cut off by a shadow passing over the clearing.

All heads whipped upward. Cats screeched in fear, shock and agony as a huge, dark mass passed over the sun, blocking it and letting very little light shine down from the edges of the darkness.

"No!" Spottedstar cried. He ran to the edge of the boulder. "It's time! Its here!" he yowled. "The darkness that is prophesied to destroy MoonClan is here!"


	3. Chapter 1

**~*Chapter 1*~**

Snowkit sat by her mother, Moonstar, and watched as Scorchfur set up the patrols for the day. All the warriors and apprentices clustered around him, some still grooming, some who never bothered, and some that looked like they were about to fall asleep right there on their paws.

"Mother, when can I go out on a patrol?" Snowkit asked, looking up at Moonstar.

Moonstar looked down at her kit and purred, her amber eyes glowing with amusement. "When you become an apprentice, you can go on patrols with the other apprentices and the warriors. But for now," Snowkit flattened her ears as Moonstar licked her head, "you must stay with me in camp. Now go play with your sister."

Snowkit stood up as Moonstar gave her a nudge with her muzzle. She scanned the clearing for her the orange tabby she-cat that was her sister, Flamekit, finally spotting her playing with Sootkit and Lilackit, Scorchfur and Kindheart's kits. Snowkit padded over, ears pricking to catch their conversation as she neared.

"...and that is why I will always be a better fighter than you!" Lilackit was finishing saying something to Flamekit, who looked a little hurt.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Snowkit growled angrily, trotting up to stand by her sister.

Lilackit snorted. "Both of you are weak," she said, annoyed.

"Don't listen to her," Snowkit meowed to Flamekit. "She's just jealous because our mom is the Clan leader!"

Lilackit's black fur rose along her spine. "You'll pay for that!" She hissed, throwing herself at Snowkit.

Snowkit let out a yowl of surprise. They were all about a moon old, separated by only a few days, so they were all roughly around the same size. But despite this, Lilackit easily pinned down Snowkit.

"Ha! You can't even win a fight!" Lilackit taunted.

Snowkit growled and pushed Lilackit off. She stood up, and looked around at the warriors who were now breaking away from Scorchfur, the patrols getting ready to leave. She turned to look back at the others. "Come on, Flamekit. Let's go see if Sunheart will play with us." she said, walking away.

Snowkit padded up to Sunheart, an orange tabby tom with blue eyes. Fleetwind and he had been named warriors a few days before Snowkit and Flamekit were kitted. Lilackit and Sootkit were born the same day.

"Hey, Sunheart, Want to play?" Flamekit asked, bouncing around his paws.

Sunheart let out a purr. "Sure! I still have some time before the Sunhigh patrol!" he meowed, and padded towards the warriors den. He disappeared inside for a few seconds before reappearing with a moss ball in his jaws. He dropped it in front of Snowkit and Flamekit. "Here," he said, "I'm going to hit this across the clearing. First one to get to it and bring it back to me wins!"

Snowkit bounced excitedly. She crouched down, ready to spring at the moss ball. Flamekit did the same. Sunheart swiped at the moss ball, making it fly across the clearing. It landed a couple of fox-lengths away from them.

Snowkit and Flamekit barreled after it. Flamekit slowly drew ahead of Snowkit, catching the moss ball first. "Oh no, you don't!" Snowkit called. She hurled herself at her sister, and the two tussled before Snowkit got away, the moss ball in her mouth.

Snowkit could hear Flamekit's paw steps behind her. She was catching up! Snowkit hurtled herself the last few mouse-lengths before skidding to a halt next to Sunheart, almost crashing into his front legs. She dropped the moss ball by his paws, panting.

Flamekit padded up and collapsed on her side next to Snowkit. "Good job," she breathed.

"You too," Snowkit replied between pants.

Sunheart purred. "Want me to hit again?" he asked.

"Yes!" Flamekit squeaked excitedly, leaping to her paws, suddenly filled with renewed energy. Her orange fur fluffed up with excitement, her green eyes shining.

Snowkit bounced around, ready for Sunheart to hit it across the clearing. He was about to take a swipe when a flash of black raced by and the moss ball disappeared.

"That was too easy," Lilackit sneered, the moss ball at her paws. Snowkit glared at her.

"Give it back!" Snowkit growled.

"No," Lilackit meowed smugly.

Sunheart reached forward and snagged the moss ball away from Lilackit before she could react. "Lilackit, stop being so mean. They just want to play"

"A real warrior doesn't play," Lilackit sneered.

"You're not a warrior yet," Sunheart reminded her. "You're not even an apprentice!"

Lilackit opened her mouth to object, but suddenly she was scooped up by her mother.

"I'm sorry if she caused trouble," Scorchfur said, who was standing next to Kindheart. The clan Deputy looked angry with his daughter, who was struggling in Kindheart's grasp.

Sunheart dipped his head. "It's fine," he said.

Snowkit let out a humph! It was not fine! Why did Lilackit have to be so mean?

Scorchfur and Kindheart padded away, Lilackit still struggling.

"Still want to play?" Sunheart asked, turning to face them.

"Sure," Snowkit said half-heartedly. Truthfully, she really didn't, but Flamekit looked like she did, and Snowkit didn't want to disappoint her.

Sunheart hit the moss ball across the clearing again, and Snowkit and Flamekit raced after it. Again, Flamekit reached the moss ball first. Snowkit tried to attack, but Flamekit had learned. She ducked away, and barreled towards Sunheart. Snowkit scrambled on the ground for a few moments before gaining her balance and racing after Flamekit.

Flamekit slid to a stop in front of Sunheart. Snowkit stopped next to her sister, panting hard again.

"Ha! I won!" Flamekit meowed proudly.

"That was a good move, Flamekit! Learn from your enemies. That's how you win your battles." Sunheart meowed.

Flamekit puffed out her chest, pride showing in her eyes as she was congratulated by the warrior. Snowkit rolled her eyes. She leaped at her sister, and the two tumbled in the dirt until Snowkit had Flamekit pinned under her.

"And that's how I win my battles," she meowed to her sister playfully.

Flamekit pushed Snowkit off and attacked the moss ball. She batted it away from her. Snowkit instantly leaped at it, landing squarely on it. She hit it away from her, and Flamekit attacked it. Together, the two batted it across the clearing. Suddenly, Snowkit slammed into somebody's legs.

"Hey! Watch it! Don't they teach kits these days to pay attention?" an old voice rasped. Snowkit looked up to see Dappleclaw, the only elder in the clan. He was a grumpy old gray tom with black markings and amber eyes. He would have been a handsome tom back in his day, but age has made his pelt scraggly and seasons of battles had left him with many scars. But, when he got started on a story, he was suddenly filled with life as he remembered the times of his past, and he wasn't so grumpy.

"Dappleclaw, I'm sorry!" Snowkit squeaked.

Dappleclaw let out a huff. "Just keep your eyes open, ok, Snowkit? You wouldn't want to accidently wind up in trouble!"

Snowkit nodded. Flamekit bounded up to stand beside her sister. "Dappleclaw, do you have any new stories to tell us?" she asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"No, not now" Dappleclaw meowed.

"Oh please!" Flamekit pleaded.

Dappleclaw sighed. "Oh, alright, come on, and I'll tell you of the time dogs invaded our territory, and we had to chase them out!"

Snowkit and Flamekit followed him eagerly to the Elder's den. Once inside, Dappleclaw settled into his nest and nodded to place near him where he could tell them the story. The two sisters sat down and were instantly alert, ready for him to begin.

"Well, if I remember correctly, this was back when Lionstar led the clan, and your mother and father were no more than kits like you!" Dappleclaw began. "It was in the middle of green-leaf, and I was on a border patrol, when we smelled strange scents. They were dogs, we could tell right away. We tracked them until we found them, a small pack of four or five dogs. They were wild. There were no Twolegs around.

"Lionstar was furious, and instantly made a strategy to get rid of them. One patrol would attack the dogs, drive them back, and start to chase them away. When they reached a certain destination, another patrol would take over."

Snowkit and Flamekit drank up his words. He had many good stories, and they had never heard this one. Before they knew it, it was Sunhigh, and Moonstar was looking for them.

"Flamekit, Snowkit, Are you in here?" Moonstar asked, sticking her head into the den. "Ah! I knew I'd find you in here!"

Dappleclaw looked up at Moonstar. "I was just finishing telling them the story about the small dog pack that crossed into our territory." he said.

Moonstar purred. "I remember that! I wanted to go on those patrols so badly!" she exclaimed. Then she looked down at her kits and meowed, "Come on! Stop annoying Dappleclaw with your begging! And don't forget to tell him thank you!" She disappeared back outside.

"Thank you, Dappleclaw!" Snowkit meowed, getting up and following her mother.

"Yeah! Thanks! It was a great story!" Flamekit said, padding after her sister.

"Goodbye! I have plenty more stories if you want to hear some more later!" Dapplecaw called after the kits.

Snowkit and Flamekit followed Moonstar into the clearing. She turned to face them "I'm going out for a walk" she meowed. "Dayflight is out on Sunhigh patrol, so I want you two to be good while we are both out of camp, ok?"

Snowkit and Flamekit nodded. Dayflight was their father, a yellowish orange tabby with darker stripes, which was the reason Flamekit had orange fur, instead of white like Moonstar. Snowkit, however, had gotten her white fur and amber eyes from her mother.

"Go play with Sootkit. He's all alone and bored while Lilackit is confined to the Nursery as punishment for earlier," Moonstar meowed, flicking her head to the ash-colored kit sitting in the clearing. He _did _look bored as he stared at the ground.

Snowkit and Flamekit watched their mother walk away, and then padded over to Sootkit.

"Hey Sootkit, want to play? Flamekit meowed as they approached.

Sootkit looked at them, and then jumped up. "Yeah!" he meowed excitedly, "What do you want to do?" he asked. Snowkit shrugged. Sootkit scanned the clearing, and then gave a mischievous smile. "We should attack Scorchfur!"

The clan deputy sat at the edge of the clearing, sharing tongues with his mate, Kindheart.

"Yeah!" Snowkit squeaked.

"I'm in!" Flamekit meowed excitedly.

Sootkit instantly crouched down. "Follow me," he whispered.

Snowkit and Flamekit crouched down, too, and followed Sootkit across the clearing to the side a ways from Scorchfur and Kindheart. The slunk up behind him, slowly, carefully, until they were right behind. Snowkit accidently stepped on a small twig, making a loud crack! Scorchfur and Kindheart's ears shot up, but it was too late. The three kits leaped, attacking the clan deputy, who let out a yowl of surprise.

Sootkit went for the head, biting down on his father's ear, but not hard enough to puncture the thin skin. Flamekit attacked Scorchfur's tail, triumphantly pinning it to the ground and nibbling on the end. Snowkit leaped onto his back, gripping onto his fur.

Scorchfur played along, rolling onto his side, careful not to crush the kits. "You got me!" he meowed.

Sootkit scrambled onto Scorchfur's shoulder and meowed, "We have defeated the rogue!"

A chorus of cheers came from the surrounding cats, who had been watching everything unfold with amusement glimmering in their eyes. Sootkit, Snowkit and Flamekit let Scorchfur up, who shook out his pelt, a little embarrassed.

"You did well," he meowed to the kits. Kindheart nodded.

"Come on!" Sootkit meowed to Snowkit and Flamekit. "Let's go play!"

Moonstar and Dayflight had both entered the camp ages ago, but Snowkit and Flamekit were too busy playing with Sootkit to realize. As it was starting to get dark, Moonstar padded up behind them and meowed, "Time for bed, you two!"

"Aw!" the sisters said in unison, both still wanting to play.

"You too mister!" Kindheart said, coming up behind her son. Sootkit groaned as well.

"Bye, guys," he meowed grumpily, then turned and padded after his mother to the Nursery.

Snowkit and Flamekit trudged away, following Moonstar to her den. Snowkit looked up at the darkening sky and the stars, each representing a warrior of StarClan. There were so many!

Snowkit closed her eyes as a gentle breeze ruffled her pelt. Suddenly, she sat at the bottom of a tree. It loomed way over her. She dove into a small hole under the tree, too small for even a kit to squeeze through. She scuttled into darkness until she entered a small chamber, the walls made of tightly packed dirt, dried mud and leaves. A little bit of moonlight filtered down the tunnel she had just passed through. She saw little, tiny hairless baby mice in a nest, squeaking for their mother.

Snowkit's eyes shot open, her fur fluffed up, thankful to find her still looking up at the stars, the trees surrounding the camp back to their normal size.

"Snowkit!" Moonstar called from her den entrance. Snowkit's head whipped down to look at her mother, who was waiting next to Flamekit, then ran to catch up with them.

"Are you ok?" Moonstar asked, looking her kit over. Snowkit forced her fur to lie flat.

"Yeah," Snowkit meowed, surprised to find her voice steady despite the fear she felt. "I'm fine."

Moonstar's amber gaze bored into Snowkit a few moments longer before the clan leader turned and pushed into her den. Snowkit and Flamekit followed after.

Moonstar settled into her nest. Snowkit crawled over the edge and lay down next to her mother, Flamekit squeezing in next to her. Snowkit felt Moonstar's tail lay over her back. She watched her sister and mother fall asleep, their breath getting slower.

But Snowkit couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the vision she had received. Did all cats get visions like that? Was it some kind of omen from StarClan? Why would they send _her_, a _kit_, an omen? Should she talk to her mother and Sparrowfeather? Was it just her imagination?

So many questions spun around in Snowkit's head. She finally laid her head down and closed her eyes. She tried to calm her mind down. It took a long time, but eventually, fatigue took over and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**~*Chapter 2*~**

Flamekit woke to early morning sunlight streaming into the Leader's Den. She lifted her head and looked around, blinking the sleep from her eyes. The Leader's Den was a thick tangle of roots under the High Limb. The ground sloped downwards from the entrance. Moonstar's nest lay in the back, along with a small pool of water off to the side of the den.

Snowkit's head was resting on Flamekit's back. Flamekit purred and licked her sister's ear, waking her. Snowkit lifted her head and yawned, her small teeth shining in the dawn light.

"Good morning," Flamekit meowed.

"Yeah," Snowkit answered drowsily, her eyes half closed. Moonstar shifted next to them and raised her head. She yawned and stretched, her legs reaching over the side of the nest.

"Good morning!" she meowed. She sat up in her nest and began first grooming Flamekit. Flamekit's ears flattened against her head as her mother's tongue groomed her head. She helped Flamekit wash herself before moving on to Snowkit, who was instantly alert and started squirming.

"Hold still!" Moonstar meowed, wrapping a paw around Snowkit and dragging her closer to her. Snowkit tried to scramble away, but Moonstar held her fast.

Flamekit laughed at her sister, who shot her a death glare. When Moonstar was finished, Snowkit instantly leaped away, tackling Flamekit. The two tumbled out of the nest, still fighting with claws sheathed.

Moonstar neatly pried the two apart, grumbling. "You'll mess your fur up! You can't go out looking like that! What would the clan think of me?" Moonstar fretted, promptly scooping up her kits and began grooming their now ruffled and dirty pelts again.

When she was done, they all left the den. A chilly draft ruffled their fur. Moonstar looked up at the clouded sky. "Leaf-fall is coming, and it will be an unusually cold one," she meowed, looking down at her kits, a hint of worry flashing in her eyes.

Flamekit sniffed the ground. It was hard, frozen by the nights chill. Suddenly, a flash of white barreled her over.

"Ah!" Flamekit yowled in surprise as Snowkit tackled her. The two fought in the clearing until Flamekit had Snowkit pinned beneath her. "Ha!" she meowed in Snowkit's face.

Snowkit pushed her sister off and sat up. Flamekit heard Moonstar sighed, and looked back at her.

"I give up on trying keeping your fur clean!" she said before padding away to join the throng of warriors around Scorchfur.

Flamekit looked down at her pelt to find it ruffled, with grass and dirt stuck to it. Snowkit was the same, except it showed up a lot better on her snow white pelt. Flamekit laughed. "You look like you were attacked by the dirt monster!"

Snowkit leaped at her and pushed her down. "So do you!" she meowed in Flamekit's face.

Flamekit wriggled away and stood up. She was about to say something back when Lilackit padded up, a smug look on her face. Sootkit trailed behind her.

"Hey, mouse-brains," she meowed.

Flamekit sighed. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I have a plan," Lilackit announced. She looked around quickly to make sure nobody was around before whispering, "To sneak out of camp!"

Snowkit gasped. "But it's not allowed!"

"So?" Lilackit asked, looking annoyed. "Come on! It'll be fun! Sootkit's coming, aren't you, Sootkit?" Lilackit turned to look at her brother.

Sootkit's head shot up "What? Oh! Yeah, I'm going!"

Flamekit stared at him. Despite the confidence he had in his voice, there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

"So? Are you coming?" Lilackit asked, turning back to Flamekit and Snowkit "Or are you too scared?"

Flamekit growled. "I'll go," she hissed, determined not to let Lilackit win.

Snowkit stared at her, a shocked expression on her face. "But, Flamekit!"

"Oh come on!" Lilackit growled. "What could happen?"

Snowkit stared at her for a few seconds before grumbling, "Fine! I'll go."

"Good." Lilackit growled. "Let's go, while the warriors aren't looking. We can go out the dirt place."

She turned to walk away, but Flamekit blocked her path. "No. We should go out behind the apprentice's den. The dirt place is too predictable."

Lilackit growled, "It's my plan, so we'll do as I say!"

"Fine. Then I'll stay here ad wait until you're gone, then I'll go tell Scorchfur!" Flamekit hissed.

Lilackit growled. "Fine! We'll go out behind the behind apprentice's den!" She turned and padded towards it, the others following. "I hope you know," Lilackit looked back at Flamekit, "when you step out of the camp, we'll both be at fault."

Flamekit glared at her and nodded. The four kits slid behind the apprentice's den and out into the forest.

"Wow!" Snowkit meowed, stopping and looking up at the trees. They towered above, a thick green canopy of leaves.

"Come on!" Lilackit called, racing into some bushes. Flamekit ran after her, followed by Snowkit, and then, lastly, Sootkit.

The four kits raced through the forest. A mouse scuttled past them. Out of the corner of her eye, Flamekit saw Snowkit slide to a stop in front of the mouse, shock spread across her face, before continuing on. _That was weird_, she thought. _Oh well. She probably just had a bad dream or something._

But the more Flamekit thought about it, the more she questioned it. What kind of dream would make you scared of a mouse? Was it really that bad? Flamekit decided to question her sister later. Instead, she decided to enjoy what was happening now.

Lilackit suddenly halted, and Flamekit nearly crashed into her. "Hey! Watch it!" Lilackit growled.

Flamekit glared at her as the others ran up. "Why'd we stop?" Sootkit asked.

"Because! Look!" Lilackit jerked her head towards the bushes. Flamekit peered through to see a huge clearing. Ashclaw was in the clearing, along with Robinpaw. The big dark gray tom was teaching Robinpaw a battle move.

"When you are attacking a cat, you must make sure to use your tail as balance, or else you will fall, and your opponent will quickly take advantage of your fall," Ashclaw was saying.

Robinpaw nodded, crouched, and then leaped at Ashclaw. Flamekit couldn't quite understand what he was doing with his tail, but he stayed perfectly balanced in the air, and managed to tackle Ashclaw.

Flamekit noticed Lilackit watching intently. It was a little creepy, how concentrated she was. "Um, come on. Let's continue on," Flamekit said.

Lilackit's head jerked up. "What? Oh, yeah let's go!" She took off into the bushes.

Flamekit, Snowkit and Sootkit followed. She wondered where they were going. Would they cross the border? If so, would they recognize it?

After quite a run, they broke out into a clearing. Flamekit skidded to a halt, mouth gaped. The clearing was very large, marking the edge of the trees. On the other side of the clearing, a river flowed, sparkling and beautiful. On the other side of the river was a forest just like the one on this side.

"Cool!" Snowkit meowed, padding up to the river cautiously. She sniffed it, then reached out and touched it with a paw. "Whoa! It's cold!"

"Be careful!" Flamekit called nervously. She didn't want her sister to fall in and be swept away.

Snowkit took a few steps back. She turned to look at them all. "Come here and feel the water!"

Lilackit slid up to the side of the river and prodded the surface with her paw. "It is cold!" she meowed, shaking her paw and stepping back.

Flamekit, too, felt the surface, along with Sootkit. _It was_ cold. It was freezing! Flamekit slowly leaned down and lapped up the water. It was freezing in her mouth, but warmed up quickly in the heat of her body. She swallowed. "Yum! It's good!"

The others drank a little of the water, refreshing themselves after running so far.

"See? I don't understand why the warriors won't let us go out! We can handle ourselves!" Lilackit meowed.

"Yeah!" Flamekit agreed. _Wow_, she thought, _I never imagined I would ever agree with Lilackit!_

"We should go back," Sootkit said, looking up at the sky, "before they notice we're gone." Everybody agreed, and they set off for home.

Flamekit padded alongside her sister. Lilackit had again taken the lead, and Sootkit had again fallen behind to take the rear. They were like a real patrol!

Suddenly, Flamekit felt a tug. "Stop it!" she growled at Snowkit.

Snowkit looked at her incredulously. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything!"

Flamekit felt the tug again. She looked around, but there was nothing. She suddenly realized it was in her _mind_. Grumbling, she tried to ignore it. But it kept getting stronger. Fear washed over her, and she didn't know why. Finally, after trying to ignore it, she let the tug enter her mind.

One thing came to mind instantly. Flamekit halted, suddenly terrified. "There's a fox coming!"

The others stopped and looked at her. "A fox?" Sootkit asked. Flamekit nodded.

Lilackit sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything! How do you know one is coming?"

Flamekit looked around. "I don't know. I just, sense it or something."

Lilackit snorted. "Yeah. Whatever!" she said before continuing on. Snowkit and Sootkit followed instantly, but Flamekit lingered for a second before catching up.

Flamekit could still feel the fox's presence. It scared her and made the fur stand up along her back.

Snowkit fell behind to walk beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Flamekit nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud snarl.

A fox appeared from the bushes, spitting and snarling. It was big, with reddish fur, a white belly and long, thick black legs. The tip of its tail was white.

The fox lunged forward, heading straight for Lilackit, who dodged just in time.

"Run!" she screeched, racing away. Flamekit followed instantly, Snowkit and Sootkit right on her tail.

The fox raced after them. It gained on them instantly, and Flamekit could feel its hot, stinking breath on her back.

Lilackit stopped as a huge boulder loomed up above them. They tried to duck to the side, but the fox blocked them. It backed them up against the rock, growling and spitting.

It suddenly lunged towards Flamekit, and she closed her eyes, prepared to feel its teeth sink into her, but it never came. Instead, she heard a very familiar voice screech, "Leave my daughters alone!"

Flamekit's eyes flew open to see Moonstar attacking the fox. It took a few steps back, spitting in rage. More cats streamed by, attacking the fox. She recognized her father, Dayflight, first. Then Scorchfur, Kindheart, Blackpelt and Foxwhisper. The warriors attacked the fox, always staying out of reach and leaping in to inflict wounds before jumping away again. Eventually, the fox, growling, turned and ran.

"Follow it," Moonstar said to Blackpelt and Foxwhisper after she had caught her breath. "Make sure it leaves the territory."

Blackpelt and Foxwhisper nodded, and the two took off into the forest in the direction the fox had gone.

Moonstar turned to face her kits. Kindheart leaped forward, attacking her kits and pulling them close. She sniffed their fur and groomed it, meowing between licks, "Are you okay? Please tell me you're not hurt! You mouse-brains! _Never_ do that again!"

Flamekit flattened to the ground as her mother's angry gaze fell on her. She laid her ears back and prepared for her mother's rage.

Moonstar didn't make them wait long. "What in StarClan's name were you thinking?" she screeched. "You could have been killed! Do you know how dangerous and mouse-brained what you did was? You put yourself in danger, and then you put the warriors that had to protect you in danger!"

"W-we just wanted t-to go and see what's outside of camp!" Snowkit meowed. She, too, had her ears back and was crouched down next to Flamekit.

"I make you stay in camp for a reason! Now you see why kits aren't allowed outside the camp! It's too dangerous!"

Flamekit opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Dayflight.

He padded up to stand beside his mate and laid his tail across her shoulders. "Moonstar, they are kits. Almost every kit gets into trouble like this." He broke out into a purr. "Even you did!"

Moonstar looked at him. "You remember that?" she meowed.

Dayflight nodded. "And I certainly remember your mother chastising you, and your father calming her down."

Moonstar's fur began to lie flat and she looked at her kits. She sat down beside them and wrapped her tail around them. "I don't want to lose you. I was terrified when I realized you were gone. Never scare me like that again, okay?"

"Yes, mother." Flamekit meowed, sitting up. She looked into Moonstar's loving eyes.

"We won't," Snowkit promised.

"Good," Moonstar meowed. "Let's go back to camp."

Flamekit felt her father pick her up by the scruff. Instantly, her body felt limp and heavy. She wondered how Lilackit could struggle so much when carried like this. Moonstar picked up Snowkit while Scorchfur and Kindheart picked up Sootkit and Lilackit.

Lilackit looked very angry, obviously mad that she had been caught by her parents. Sootkit looked terrified, and Flamekit knew why. What would be their punishment? Would Moonstar delay their apprentice ceremony?

Flamekit felt horror wash over her as she thought of Moonstar delaying her apprentice ceremony. She wanted to be an apprentice so bad! Could Moonstar actually delay the ceremony? Would StarClan allow it?

Flamekit saw the camp entrance nearing. What would the other warriors say about their disappearance? Would they all be mad?

As the neared, they spotted Ashclaw and Robinpaw padding into camp. Ashclaw glanced back. "What happened?" he asked.

"They left camp. A fox attacked them," Moonstar mumbled around Snowkit's fur.

Ashclaw's eyes widened. "Is the fox gone?" he asked.

Moonstar set down Snowkit. "We fought it off. Blackpelt and Foxwhisper are making sure it ran out of the territory."

Ashclaw nodded and disappeared into camp. Moonstar picked up Snowkit again, and they followed.

Once inside camp, Dayflight set Flamekit down. He licked the top of her head, purring. "I'm glad you're safe." he meowed.

"I'm sorry for leaving camp without your permission, Dayflight," Flamekit said.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again,"

Flamekit nodded and ran off to join her sister, who sat in the middle of the clearing. Moonstar was padding towards the High Limb.

"Uh-oh," Flamekit said as she trotted up.

Snowkit whirled around to face Flamekit. "It's your fault!" she hissed.

Flamekit took a step back. "What?"

"It's your fault we're in this mess! I didn't want to go! But I went because you were going, and I couldn't let you go alone!"

Flamekit growled. "Fine! Be that way, then! I just didn't want Lilackit to think she had won!" she whirled around and stormed off.

Just then, Moonstar's yowl sounded across the clearing. "MoonClan! Come join me beneath the High Limb and hear my words!"

Flamekit sat sullenly next to Moonstar's den. She waited for the announcement to come. The cats slowly gathered. All except Blackpelt and Foxwhisper, who still had not returned. Snowkit slowly padded towards her and sat down next to her.

"Flamekit, Snowkit, Sootkit and Lilackit have been found. They were attacked by a fox." Moonstar said. Gasps raked the crowd. "Luckily, Dayflight, Scorchfur, Kindheart, Blackpelt, Foxwhisper and I found them and chased the fox away before it could hurt anybody. Blackpelt and Foxwhisper are making sure it has left as we speak. I want extra patrols to make sure the fox does not come back. Everybody, get a good night's sleep." Moonstar leaped down from the High Limb and padded towards them as the clan broke away.

"I bet you are wondering what your punishment will be, aren't you?" she meowed as she neared. Flamekit and Snowkit nodded. "I will not punish you, but just make sure it does not happen again."

"Yes, mother!" Flamekit said, happy her mother wasn't going to punish her.

"We won't!" Snowkit added, nodding vigorously.

"Good. Now go run along and play." Moonstar said.

Flamekit took off, Snowkit right next to her. She would never do something like that again! She didn't want Moonstar to delay her apprentice ceremony, or worse, cancel it all together! She would try to be good, like helping warriors as best she could around camp, or help apprentices with their duties in camp. She would show her mother how ready she was to be an apprentice!


	5. Chapter 3

**~*Chapter 3*~**

"From this moment on, until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Snowpaw. Sunheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Snowpaw."

Snowpaw felt excitement coursing through her as she turned to face her new mentor, who was padding towards her, head held high with the pride of being chosen to mentor an apprentice.

Snowpaw padded up to meet him, an obvious bounce in her step. Sunheart leaned down, and she reached up to touch noses with him. Then she sat down next to him to watch Flamekit receive her apprentice name.

Moonstar turned and looked at Flamekit. "From this moment on, until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Flamepaw. Fleetwind, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be mentor to Flamepaw."

Snowpaw watched as her sister touched noses with Fleetwind. The cats surrounding nodded and mumbled their approval. As soon as the cats broke up, Snowpaw raced to her sister's side.

"We're apprentices!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! I can't wait to go out and explore the territory!" Flamepaw replied. There wasn't a hint of irony in her voice, but Snowpaw could see it in her eyes, she was remembering when they were kits, and had snuck out of camp with Lilacpaw and Sootpaw.

Fleetwind purred. "I will go get Sunheart, and then we can all go and explore the territory," she said before padding towards the orange tom.

"Congratulations!" Snowpaw and Flamepaw whirled around to see Sootpaw walking towards them. Sootpaw and Lilacpaw had been named apprentices a few days before.

"Thanks!" Snowpaw meowed. Sootpaw stood there a little awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Fleetwind returned with Sunheart at that time, saving Sootpaw from having to say anything else.

"Come on, guys," Sunheart said, padding past them towards the entrance.

"Bye!" Snowpaw said to Sootpaw before following. Flamepaw came up behind her, and Fleetwind took up the rear. Snowpaw could feel Sootpaw's eyes follow her as she left the camp.

Snowpaw trotted behind Sunheart as they left the camp. They continued into the forest, away from the training hollow. Sunheart pointed out good spots to hunt as they went along, and Snowpaw tried her best to remember every one.

"Don't worry," Sunheart said as they padded along. "It will get easier to remember them all."

Finally, they made it to the edge of the trees. A field spanned away from them. On the horizon, shapes dotted the ground.

"What are those?" Flamepaw asked.

"It's a Twolegplace. Those specks are the Twoleg's nest. During green-leaf, the Twolegs come to swim in the river, but they never stray very far from it," Sunheart said.

"Mouse-brains," Fleetwind mumbled. Sunheart cast an amused glance back.

"The usually don't show up much in new-leaf, but they do from time to time." Sunheart meowed. Snowpaw nodded, staring at the little specks and the wide expanse of ground before her. The river snaked out of the trees and across the field, sliding along right next to the Twolegplace.

Sunheart turned and began to pad along the tree line. "Our border ends here, but there are lots of rabbits and such on the field, so we hunt there, too, in our desperate times."

Snowpaw, Flamepaw and Fleetwind followed. They continued along the border until the sound of trickling water filled their ears. Snowpaw saw the river ahead, rolling lazily along. They padded up to it, and Sunheart gestured to the other side of the river.

"That, too, is not our territory, but we hunt there when we need to."

"How do you get across?" Snowpaw asked.

"There are some stepping stones upstream," Sunheart nodded into the forest, where the river turned towards the territory and disappeared from their view. Sunheart led the way upstream, telling them different things about the territory, and things him and Fleetwind will teach them. As he talked, Snowpaw grew more and more excited.

They walked along the bank, the fields disappearing behind the trees as the river turned. Finally, they reached an opening in the trees along the river. Snowpaw glanced at Flamepaw, who was looking at the clearing with remembrance in her eyes. This was the clearing they had gone to when they had left camp when they were kits.

_That was five moons ago!_ Snowpaw thought. _It was a while back, but it seems like only yesterday._

They continued to walk along the river until Sunheart turned away from it, leading them across an invisible line that could only be detected by sense of smell. The river continued on through the forest, away from the territory.

Sunheart pointed out landmarks on the way that marked the border, like a big boulder or a twisted, deformed tree. Sunheart continued on, slowly turning until they ended up at the edge of the trees again.

"We have taken you around the border. Now we will show you some landmarks in the territory." Sunheart padded deeper into the forest. They walked for a little bit before they came to a thin, little stream. Sunheart followed it until they reached a small underground cave in which the stream ran into.

"It's filled with cobwebs. This is the best place in the territory to get them. It's a little tight for warriors, so we usually send apprentices in there to get the cobwebs," Sunheart meowed. "Go ahead. Go in there. It is completely safe."

Snowpaw glanced at her mentor real quick before stepping up to the cave entrance. Keeping to the side so that she didn't step into the stream and get her paws wet, she slid into the darkness. She walked down into the cave, the sound of the stream the only comfort in the dark space. Her ears just barely brushed the roof of the cave, and Snowpaw understood why warriors sent apprentices down here.

_They must feel so cramped when they go down here!_ she thought.

Snowpaw could feel Flamepaw's warm breath stir the fur on her tail and back as she followed. They continued into the darkness, until they turned a corner to see soft, glowing light in the distance.

"What do you see?" Sunheart called.

"A light!" Flamepaw called back.

"More of a glow," Snowpaw added.

"Good. Keep going!" Sunheart said.

Snowpaw and Flamepaw continued on until they entered a small cavern. The soft glow came from mushrooms that grew all over the soft, mossy ground and all over the walls.

"Whoa!" Flamepaw exclaimed. Indeed, cobwebs lined the wall everywhere. They glowed and sparkled in the mushrooms' light. Snowpaw padded closer to one to see water droplets on the cobwebs.

"It's beautiful!" Snowpaw exclaimed.

"Come back, you two! We need to continue on!" Fleetwind called. Snowpaw turned around in the small cave and made her way back to the surface, Flamepaw right behind.

"We're going to show you the training hollow, now," Sunheart meowed when they came out of the cave. "Fleetwind, do you want to lead the way?"

Fleetwind nodded and pushed to the front. She led the way through the forest, Sunheart taking up the rear, until they reached a large clearing.

"This is the training hollow. It is where you will do most of your battle training," Fleetwind said.

Snowpaw stepped into the clearing and looked around. Suddenly, she was attacked from behind. She yowled in surprise as the cat took her down. She kicked out instinctively, and caught the cat's stomach. Pushing with all her might, she heaved the other cat off.

Snowpaw leaped off in time to see Flamepaw pulling herself to her paws. "Wow," she said, shaking out her pelt. "Lesson learned!"

Snowpaw purred. "Good!" she said.

"That was a nice move, Snowpaw," Sunheart praised. "You have to be ready for that, Flamepaw."

Flamepaw nodded, and was about to say something, when a loud, blood curdling screech ripped the air.

"What was that?" Snowpaw meowed, her head whipping around, trying to pinpoint where the cry had come from.

"This way!" Fleetwind said, diving into some bushes. Snowpaw followed, closely followed by Flamepaw and Sunheart.

Snowpaw ran through the forest as fast as she could. Ears pricked forward, tails streaming out behind them, they all pounded through the forest towards the source of the screech.

A cry of shock escaped from Snowpaw's throat as she saw the bloody mass of orange fur in front of her.

"Whitefoot!" Sunheart yowled in surprise, leaping forward. He leaned down and sniffed her body, then put his ear to her side. His face suddenly grew sad, and Snowpaw knew what he was going to say before he stood up straight to say it.

"She's dead," he announced. Fleetwind stared, a shocked expression on her face, mingled with sadness.

"Who could have done this?" she asked.

"Rogues?" Flamepaw meowed.

Sunheart lifted his chin and sniffed the air. Snowpaw did the same, and could easily smell the heavy scent of fox dung in the air, mingled with blood and death.

"Whoever it was did a good job hiding their scent," Sunheart said. "We have to get her back to camp. Snowpaw, Flamepaw, you two go ahead and tell Moonstar and Scorchfur, but _only_ them. Fleetwind, help me take Whitefoot back to camp."

Fleetwind nodded and stepped forward. Snowpaw turned and ran off towards the camp, Flamepaw following.

"Poor Whitefoot!" Flamepaw exclaimed. After a few seconds, she meowed, "Poor Foxwhisper and Mapleheart. After losing their father a few seasons ago! And now Whitefoot."

Snowpaw's throat grew tight as she thought about losing Dayflight and Moonstar, all within a couple of moons. "It will be hard for them," Snowpaw said. "Especially since Whitefoot died such a horrible death."

Flamepaw grunted her agreement, and the two continued their way to camp in silence. They slowed as they neared it, and entered together. Snowpaw scanned the clearing, seeing Moonstar talking with Scorchfur.

Snowpaw and Flamepaw padded slowly towards her. Snowpaw spotted Foxwhisper and Mapleheart, happily sharing a vole by the fresh-kill pile. She instantly felt sadness towards them. "They are so happy! Why did it have to come to this?" she meowed.

"I don't know," Flamepaw replied.

They stopped in front of Moonstar and Scorchfur. Moonstar looked down at them, purring. "Welcome back! How was your first day as apprentices?"

"Scarring," Flamepaw meowed. If the circumstances had been different, Snowpaw would have laughed. But the matter was too serious, and Snowpaw didn't find the happiness in her to laugh.

"We need to speak with you in private," Snowpaw said. Moonstar exchanged a glance with Scorchfur, and then stood up.

"Ok, meet me in my den," she said, about to walk into the Leader's den.

"Both of you," Flamepaw added.

Moonstar stopped in her tracks, obviously caught off guard by the fact that her kits wanted to talk to her as their Leader with her Deputy, and not as their mother. Scorchfur had the same shock on his face, but stood up and followed Moonstar into the den. Snowpaw and Flamepaw followed.

"You do the talking," Flamepaw said.

Snowpaw gulped and nodded. When they were all in the Leader's den, settled down and waiting for the news to be spoken, Snowpaw took a deep breath.

"We were in the training hollow, all four of us. We heard a loud screech and we...we..." Snowpaw couldn't find the courage to finish.

"It was Whitefoot. We found her dead in the forest." Flamepaw finished sadly.

Moonstar and Scorchfur's eyes both grew wide.  
"What?" Moonstar exclaimed, shocked.

"She was killed, although we could not find very many scents around her, only our own," Snowpaw said.

"But we didn't kill her!" Flamepaw added, making sure Moonstar and Scorchfur didn't take Snowpaw's words the wrong way.

"I know you didn't," Moonstar said sorrowfully. "Where is her body?"

"Sunheart and Fleetwind are bringing it back," Flamepaw said.

Moonstar was about to say something when a screech of horror came from outside.

"I think they're back," Flamepaw meowed.

The four cats pushed out of the den to see Foxwhisper racing up to a bloody mass of fur in the center of the clearing. Sunheart and Fleetwind stood a little bit away, heads low. Mapleheart stood not far away, paralyzed with shock.

"What did you do to her?" Foxwhisper yowled, throwing himself at Sunheart. Sunheart yowled in surprise, clearly unprepared for the attack. Foxwhisper raked his claws against Sunheart's cheek, pushing him to the ground. Foxwhisper had a look of pure evil spread across his face as he bit down on Sunheart's neck. He truly believed the orange tom had murdered Whitefoot.

Blackpelt raced forward, gripping Foxwhisper's scruff and pulling him away from Sunheart. The huge dark gray tom pinned a screeching and hissing Foxwhisper to the ground.

"Traitor!" Foxwhisper yowled. "He killed her!"

Sparrowfeather ran up to Sunheart, who was slowly getting up. Blood dripped from the wound on his neck, and his fur was covered in dirt.

Snowpaw watched this all with horror, shocked at Foxwhisper's rage. Moonstar pushed past them, and slowly padded towards Whitefoot's body. Mapleheart walked up, too, and collapsed next to her mother's body, and began to groom the orange tabby fur, washing out the blood as best she could.

Blackpelt kept Foxwhisper pinned to the ground until the tom stopped flailing, and just lay there, crying out in agony. Blackpelt let him up, and Foxwhisper staggered to Whitefoot's body and collapsed next to his sister, burying his face into his mother's fur.

Snowpaw joined the cats walking past Whitefoot's body and saying goodbye. She had never really known Whitefoot very well, but she still felt as if she had to say _something_.

"Goodbye, Whitefoot. I wish you many happy moons in StarClan," she whispered into Whitefoot's ear before walking towards Moonstar. She sat down beside her mother and watched the cats file past Whitefoot.

"What exactly happened?" Moonstar asked as Flamepaw padded up and sat down next to Snowpaw.

"We were in the training hollow and we heard a very loud screech. We ran through the forest towards it until we found Whitefoot. She was dead and covered in blood. We tried to find a scent, but all we could smell was fox dung," Snowpaw said.

"Then Sunheart told us to come back to camp and tell you while Fleetwind and him brought Whitefoot's body back to camp," Flamepaw finished.

Moonstar nodded. "So whoever killed her didn't want us to be able to find them."

"Do you think it could have been somebody in the Clan?" Scorchfur asked as he padded up.

Moonstar shook her head. "No! No cat in MoonClan would do such a horrible thing!"

Scorchfur sat down next to her. "You can't eliminate the possibility, Moonstar. It would be devastating, but it _is_ possible."

Moonstar sighed. "I know. But I trust my clan with my life. I just can't believe a cat in the clan would do such a thing."

Scorchfur nodded. "Understandable. I just hope we find this murderer before they strike again."

Moonstar nodded. "Yes. They must be stopped." She looked down at Snowpaw and Flamepaw. "You two go get some rest. You've had a long day."

Snowpaw stood up and padded towards the apprentices den. Flamepaw walked beside her, glancing back at Whitefoot's body. "It's a sad day in MoonClan," she meowed.

"Yes, it is," Snowpaw agreed. "Let's just hope we don't have another."


	6. Chapter 4

**~*Chapter 4*~**

Flamepaw lay at the edge of the clearing, head on her paws, watching the cats file past the white and gray body that was Coldheart in the middle of camp.

Flamedsparks lay next to the body, her face buried deep into her mate's fur, wails and cries of agony emanating from her throat. Mallowpaw lay next to her, cleaning her father's pelt, a lost look on her face. Marshpaw sat behind them, his head held low as he stared at the ground, a sorrowful look on his face.

Flamepaw sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax and forget about the day's events, but the more she tried to forget, the more they came flooding back. _Coldheart is dead_ she thought. _Murdered in cold blood. Who would do such a thing?_

"What happened?" Flamepaw, hearing the familiar voice, opened her eyes and looked up to see Snowpaw standing over her. The white apprentice settled down next to Flamepaw and waited for her to answer.

"Ashclaw, Foxwhisper, Dayflight and Robinpaw were out on patrol. They found his body near the river," Flamepaw explained.

Snowpaw was silent for a while before meowing, "Do you think it could be the same cats that killed Whitefoot?"

"They said they smelled fox dung everywhere, as if somebody was trying to mask their scent. I have no doubt it could be the same cats," Flamepaw replied.

Snowpaw nodded. "I don't, either."

Just then, Lilyfur and Lilacpaw padded into camp, happily talking away. They stopped abruptly when they saw the body in the center of the clearing.

"What happened?" Lilyfur asked.

"Another attack," Scorchfur, who was sitting near them, responded.

Lilacpaw stared at the body. "Coldheart," she meowed.

"Yeah," Scorchfur meowed before getting up and padding away.

Flamepaw watched as Lilyfur and Lilacpaw walked by the body and gave their own parting words.

"Wow, that's shocking! I never thought Lilacpaw could have the heart to care about Coldheart dying," Snowpaw said.

Flamepaw narrowed her eyes at the black she-cat. She watched as Lilacpaw whispered something to the dead body of Coldheart before padding away. It was hard to tell, but Flamepaw could see a hint of fakeness to the sorrowful look.

"That's the problem," Flamepaw meowed, standing up. "She doesn't."

Flamepaw padded away towards the fresh-kill pile. She pulled a vole out and lay down to eat it. Suddenly, she felt something stir inside her _Blackpelt and his patrol are back!_she thought, looking up at the camp entrance. A few seconds later, Blackpelt, Foxwhisper and Shimmermist padded into camp.

_How did I know that? _Flamepaw thought, a little surprised. The last time that had happened was when she was a kit and she had felt the fox's presence while Lilacpaw, Sootpaw and Snowpaw could not.

Flamepaw shifted uncomfortably, and then watched Blackpelt pad across the clearing towards Moonstar's den. The white she-cat sat outside, staring sadly at Coldheart's body. Blackpelt sat down and spoke with her for a bit before he left, leaving Moonstar alone.

Flamepaw finished her vole, and was about to pad towards the apprentice den, when the rustling of leaves made her stop and look up. Moonstar had leaped up onto the High Limb. She didn't need to call the cats together. Everybody was already in the clearing, and they gathered when they saw her jump up there.

"Cats of MoonClan, this is a sad day. This is the second death in the past moon, and not just any death. They were both murdered in cold blood on our territory," she paused for a second, and then continued. "Both times, they were alone, so it is time I set down some rules.

"Apprentices, you are not allowed to go out of camp unless you have a warrior with you at all times. Cats are not allowed to venture out alone, but must be accompanied with somebody. Kits in the near future will be watched at all times. Only full patrols may go out at night."

As Moonstar finished, cats began to whisper and mumble to themselves about the new rules.

"They will be in effect," Moonstar continued, "until this matter is resolved."

"Do you think the rogues could be back?" Lilyfur called from the back of the crowd.

Instantly, fear swept the crowd. Cats started mumbling to each other.

"If they are back...StarClan help us!" Flamepaw heard Dayflight, who was sitting near her, whisper into Shimmermist's ear. She nodded a look of worry on her face.

"If it the rouges," Moonstar said, "then we must be prepared for a battle bigger than the last. They will have gotten stronger. We must be prepared" Then she leaped down and padded away to her den.

The cats broke away, talking amongst themselves. Flamepaw spotted Fleetwind among the crowd, picking her way towards her.

"Go get some rest. We will be battle training tomorrow." Fleetwind meowed as she got close.

"With Sunheart and Snowpaw?" Flamepaw asked hopefully.

"No. We will be training alone tomorrow." Fleetwind said before padding away towards the warriors den.

Flamepaw sighed and made her way to the apprentices den. Slipping inside, she saw Sootpaw and Lilacpaw arguing about something.

Ignoring them, she slid into her nest and curled up. But before she could fall asleep, she heard a snicker right next to her ear. Looking up, she saw the dark, black shape of Lilacpaw looming over her.

"Hello, mouse-brain."

Flamepaw sat up in her nest. "Hello, dog breath," she said.

Lilacpaw glared at her. "Thanks for the new rules," she hissed.

It took a second for Flamepaw to get what she was saying. At first, she thought Lilacpaw thought Flamepaw had made up the rules, but then, she realized Lilacpaw was accusing her of something greater.

Flamepaw leaped to her paws. "You think I killed Whitefoot and Coldheart?" she exclaimed.

"Well, you do always smell like fox-dung, and that IS what everybody says they smell at the scenes of the attack." Lilacpaw meowed.

Flamepaw growled. "Why you little-"

"Lilacpaw, stop teasing my sister and find a more mature way to spend your time." Flamepaw was cut off by Snowpaw who stood at the mouth of the den. Lilacpaw glared at her, but turned away without a word and curled up into her nest.

"Thanks," Flamepaw meowed to Snowpaw as she sat in her nest.

"No problem," Snowpaw said, laying down.

Flamepaw curled up and closed her eyes, thinking about the day's events. She thought about the cats outside, sitting vigil for the fallen warrior. _First Whitefoot and now Coldheart. Who's next?_

Flamepaw followed Fleetwind out of camp and into the forest. Her paws dragged as they walked, and her tail slid across the ground. _How long will it take me to wake up?_she thought drowsily.

They made their way towards the training hollow. Flamepaw padded carefully along, ears pricked, ready for an attack. She had never been so alert in her life. _The forest isn't safe anymore, even for us! _she thought.

When they reached the training hollow, Fleetwind stopped and turned to look at Flamepaw. "Ok, I'm going to teach you a move my mentor taught me. He made it up himself, so you'll be the third to learn it."

Flamepaw nodded, ready to learn the move.

"It is a move that you can use when your opponent is on their hind legs above you. You'll have to be fast, but I already know you are," Fleetwind meowed "I will teach you the first part, and then the second part. Ready?"

"Ready!" Flamepaw exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good. So, when they rear up on their hind legs, you have to leap up and claw and batter their muzzle. This stuns them," Fleetwind said. She crouched down and leaped up quickly, swiping at an invisible muzzle. When she landed, she nodded to Flamepaw. "Now you try."

Flamepaw couched down and leaped up as fast as she could, but her speed made her careless, and she lost her balance, falling on her back when she came down. The wind flew out of her lungs, and she lay there, gasping.

Fleetwind ran over. "Are you ok?"

Flamepaw pulled herself to her paws. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my breath."

Fleetwind nodded. "You want to try it again?"

Flamepaw nodded and crouched. She leaped up, swiping at the air and falling back down again, much more graceful then the last time.

"Good! Now try it on me," Fleetwind said. She reared up in front of Flamepaw, about to come down on her. Flamepaw leaped up and batted at her muzzle, but was too slow, and Fleetwind managed to push her down and pin her to the ground.

"Too slow. Try again," Fleetwind meowed, letting Flamepaw up. She reared up again, and Flamepaw leaped up and swiped at her muzzle, falling back again and scrambling out of the way as Fleetwind came down, catching her tail under her paw.

"Ow!" Flamepaw squeaked, pulling her tail back. "Too slow?"

"No. That was perfect. The second part of the move will allow you to move out of the way quicker," Fleetwind said. "Let's keep practicing this. That could have been a lucky shot."

They practiced a few more times until it was evident that Flamepaw had the first half of the move down.

"Good. Now I will teach you the second part," Fleetwind said. "Once you land, you have to run in between your opponents legs to unbalance them and make them crash to the ground. Then you will be able to attack their exposed belly. But you will have to move quickly, because they are most likely prone to fall backwards on top of you. Ready?"

"Yes!" Flamepaw meowed.

"Ok. Unbalance me," Fleetwind instructed, rearing up again. Flamepaw dashed under Fleetwind's legs, swiping her back leg out from under her and then scrambling out of the way quickly. Fleetwind pawed at the air, trying to regain her balance, but fell anyway. Flamepaw leaped forward and swiped at her belly with claws sheathed.

Fleetwind pulled herself to her paws and shook out the dirt and debris that had gotten in her fur. "Easy, right?"

"Yes," Flamepaw agreed.

"Good! Now you will perform the entire move."

Flamepaw nodded. Fleetwind again rose up on her hind paws above Flamepaw. Flamepaw leaped up and batted at her muzzle. She then fell to the ground and raced under Fleetwind's paws, reaching out and knocking a paw out from under her.

Fleetwind let out a yowl of surprise as she fell back and hit the ground. Flamepaw pounced, swiping at her exposed belly, and then ducking away quickly.

Fleetwind pulled herself to her paws and nodded satisfactory. "Good job! You learned that move quickly! Now try it again. Let's see if you can repeat it."

Flamepaw nodded and waited for Fleetwind to rise up again. She repeated the move, sending Fleetwind falling heavily on her back again.

They practice the move for a long time, Flamepaw only getting better and faster at it. They practiced battle moves all day, swapping ideas that they figured could make the move better and more efficient. By the time the sun was setting, their fur was ruffled and their muscles hurt, but they had learned lots.

"Good work today! Tomorrow, I think we will go hunting. I have a feeling we will be sore tomorrow, and more vigorous work wouldn't be too fun," Fleetwind meowed.

Flamepaw let out a _mrow_of laughter. "Yes. I think hunting is a good idea!"

As they made their way back to the camp, Flamepaw remembered something she wanted to ask, but had never had the time.

"Fleetwind, when Moonstar was telling us the new rules, Lilyfur mentioned some rouges, and the entire clan grew anxious. What was she talking about?" Flamepaw asked.

Fleetwind's face grew grave. "It was a few moons after Lionstar's death. It was a typical day. I had just been named an apprentice a few days before. Then, a huge band of rouges appeared in the territory, led by a huge dark tabby tom named Oak.

"They came to camp and demanded we give up the territory, or else there would be a battle. Moonstar refused to leave. Oak gave us one day to get out, but instead of keeping his promise, he attacked the same day, giving us no warning. Moonstar fought Oak, but lost her first life fighting against him.

"They didn't believe in StarClan, and didn't believe the fact that she had nine lives. She pretended she was dead until the time was right, and attacked Oak. It was a quick battle. Moonstar was strengthened by the new life, while Oak was still battle weary. Moonstar was forced to kill him, as there was no other for us to win the battle. Midnight, Oak's mate, swore vengeance on us. We haven't seen a sign from them since," Fleetwind finished.

Flamepaw thought about all that Fleetwind has said. "So now the clan thinks that it's Midnight and the rouges that killed Whitefoot and Coldheart because Moonstar killed her mate?"

"I don't see why it couldn't be. Midnight is blood thirsty and wants revenge on MoonClan. I believe it is most likely her," Fleetwind said.

Flamepaw nodded, thinking about the possibilities. If it was Midnight, then she and the rogues would surely be stronger than the last time. Flamepaw shivered at the thought of a huge pack of rouges tearing the clan apart.

They made their way back to camp in silence. When they entered, Fleetwind nodded to the fresh-kill pile, where cats were grabbing their food.

"Go get something. You deserve it," Fleetwind meowed.

Flamepaw made her way over to the fresh-kill pile. She slid into the group right next to her father.

"How was your day?" Dayflight asked.

"It was good. Fleetwind showed me a new move her mentor thought up," Flamepaw answered.

"Blackpelt was always a good warrior. And still is," Dayflight meowed.

"Blackpelt was Fleetwind's mentor?" Flamepaw asked, looking up at her father.

"Yes, he was," Daylight answered, reaching out and hooking a mouse with a claw. He dropped it in front of Flamepaw, then reached out and grabbed a thrush for himself.

"Who was yours?" Flamepaw asked, leaning down and gripping the mouse in her jaws.

"Come here and I'll answer your questions that seem to never stop," Dayflight said.

Flamepaw let out a purr and followed her father to the edge of the clearing.

"My mentor," Dayflight started when they were settled, "was a she-cat named Spottedtail. She was a tortoiseshell." He let out a _mrow_of laughter and leaned over and whispered, "I did like her a lot. She was very pretty and kind."

Dayflight sat up straight again, his face growing sad. "But then she died in the same battle that earned me my warrior name."

Flamepaw waited for a few seconds before asking, "Who was Moonstar's mentor?"

"Moonstar's mentor was Lionstar, the leader before her," Dayflight answered. "I'm sure you've heard of him."

Flamepaw nodded. "How did he die?"

"He lost his last life by a rat bite that got horribly infected."

"I have one more question," Flamepaw said.

"Yes?" Dayflight asked.

"What was Moonstar's warrior name?"

"Has she not told you?" Flamepaw shook her head. "It was Moonfeather," Dayflight answered.

"Moonfeather...that's a pretty name," Flamepaw meowed.

"Yes, you're right, it is," Dayflight said. "Well, I'm going to bed, and I think you should, too." He leaned down and finished off the last bit of his thrush before licking Flamepaw on the head and padding away towards the warriors den.

Flamepaw finished her mouse and made her way to the apprentices den. Snowpaw and Sootpaw were already asleep in their nests. Flamepaw settled into hers next to her sister and curled up, her mind reeling about all the different things she had learned.

Suddenly, she heard whispering behind the den. Quietly getting up, she pushed out of the back of the den and peeked out. She saw two silhouettes, heads close together, whispering.

"Who will be next?" Flamepaw felt a chill as she recognized the voice of Lilacpaw.

"I don't know, but it needs to be a cat that is strong and helpful to the clan," the second voice belonged to Lilyfur. _What are they talking about?_Flamepaw thought.

"Or a cat who has potential," Lilacpaw said.

"Yes, and that is..." she broke off, her head whipping around to where Flamepaw was hiding, "Whose there?"

Flamepaw scrambled back, but was too late. Lilacpaw leaped at her, pinning her against the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lilacpaw hissed.

"I-I-I heard voices! I was just coming to see if it was rouges!" Flamepaw meowed.

"Close enough," Flamepaw heard Lilyfur mumble. _What does she mean?_Flamepaw thought.

"Go, leave us alone," Lilacpaw growled, letting Flamepaw up. Flamepaw scrambled to her paws and pushed back into the den, falling into her nest, shaking. What were Lilyfur and Lilacpaw planning? And what did Lilyfur mean when she said "Close enough"?

Flamepaw shivered and closed her eyes, trying to block it all out. Something was going to happen. Something bad and she was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 5

**~*Chapter 5*~**

Snowpaw hissed in frustration as the thorns scraped her back. She scrambled backwards, but the thorns held her fast.

"Mallowpaw! Help?" she called.

She heard paw steps, a sigh, and the brambles around her shifted.

"Ow!" she squeaked, flattening her ears.

"I'm sorry! Just hold still! I almost got it," Mallowpaw meowed. Snowpaw felt the brambles move once more. "Ok, come out!"

Snowpaw scrambled backwards again, a few last thorns snagging her fur and breaking away from the bush. She shook out her pelt as Mallowpaw let the branches fall. Turning to look at her pelt, Snowpaw let out a sigh at her dirty, ruffled fur that was covered in thorns.

"Maybe we should look for cobwebs somewhere else," Mallowpaw suggested.

"Good idea," Snowpaw said. Mallowpaw sat down next to her and started to pull the thorns out of her fur.

"Is everything okay?" The two she-cats looked up to see Foxwhisper padding towards them. A moon had passed since Coldheart's death, but Moonstar still didn't want cats to go out alone, so Foxwhisper was chosen to tag along with Mallowpaw and Snowpaw as they collected herbs for Sparrowfeather.

"Yes, everything is fine. Snowpaw just got tangled up in a bramble bush," Mallowpaw meowed.

Foxwhisper nodded. "Did you get any cobwebs?"

"We're going to look somewhere else," Snowpaw answered as Mallowpaw pulled out the last of the thorns.

"Where?" Foxwhisper asked.

"The cave?" Snowpaw suggested eager to go back to that beautiful place.

"No. There's another place closer than the cave," Mallowpaw meowed. "Sparrowfeather wanted us back as quickly as possible because of the attacks."

"Yes, but we have Foxwhisper. And I know some battle moves," Snowpaw said.

Foxwhisper sighed. "Snowpaw, cobwebs weren't the only thing Sparrowfeather wanted. And the forest just isn't as safe as it used to be. We need to get back as soon as possible."

Snowpaw sighed. "Fine," she mumbled.

"Good! Let's go!" Mallowpaw said. She turned and padded away. Snowpaw followed her, Foxwhisper right behind.

They walked for a little bit, the trees rustling over their heads as a breeze flew through. Mallowpaw halted next to an old oak tree. A gaping hole leading down was set at the base of the tree among the gnarled roots.

Snowpaw peered inside, seeing a thick tangle of cobwebs. Reaching in, she moved her paw in circles, wrapping a thick bundle of cobwebs around it. Mallowpaw and Foxwhisper did the same, until the hole was cleaned out.

"Come on, we need some marigold and comfrey. There's some nearby," Mallowpaw meowed, padding away. Snowpaw and Foxwhisper followed.

They reached a small clearing, the sweet scent of different kinds of herbs making Snowpaw's head spin. Her stomach started to grow sick, and she fought the urge to vomit.

"Wow...quite a stash you have here," Foxwhisper said, her face clearly showing the same uneasiness and sickness Snowpaw felt.

"Sparrowfeather's growing a lot of it together so we don't have to travel all around the territory," Mallowpaw meowed, picking some marigold flowers from their stems. She made a nice pile, then wrapped them in a huge leaf and pushed the bundle towards Snowpaw.

Snowpaw sniffed it, her head growing foggier from the overwhelming scents. She stood up straight and waited for Mallowpaw to finish, trying to keep her mind off the aroma.

Mallowpaw dug up some big, fat black roots from a huge-leafed plant with small, purple flowers. She scooped them up in her mouth, and then nodded to Snowpaw to grab her bundle.

Snowpaw picked of the bundle in her mouth, and followed Foxwhisper out of the clearing. As they padded away, the aroma of the herbs lessened, and the fogginess in her brain started to subside. _Great StarClan, I thought I was going to pass out!_she thought.

Foxwhisper led them back to camp, where few cats slept in the shadows. The green-leaf sun pounded down, making everybody feel lazy.

The three of them made their way to the medicine-cat den. Mallowpaw pushed inside first, calling out, "We're back, Sparrowfeather!"

Sparrowfeather poked her head out from the storage area at the back of the den. "Oh! Good! Set them down over there." She nodded to the far side of the den, where piles of herbs were lain, ready to be sorted and counted.

Snowpaw set her bundle down, and began to carefully pry the cobwebs off her paw. When she was done, she turned to Sparrowfeather. "Anything else I can help with?" she asked.

"If you're going to go out again, you better find a new warrior," Foxwhisper meowed. "I'm on sun-high patrol."

Snowpaw watched him leave, and then turned back to Sparrowfeather.

"Well, you can help Mallowpaw sort those herbs," she meowed.

"Ok!" Snowpaw said, happy to have something to do. Sunheart was taking off a day from training, and since she couldn't leave camp alone, the only things she could do was sleep, or help in the medicine den. She had too much energy to sleep, so all that was left was help Sparrowfeather and Mallowpaw.

Snowpaw settled down next Mallowpaw in front of all the plants. She picked up the comfrey roots and set them with a pile of roots that looked just like what she had. Mallowpaw nodded approvingly and put the marigold with the rest.

Together they worked out different individual piles of plants. As each pile was made, Mallowpaw told Snowpaw the name of the plant and what it was used for. By the time everything was sorted, Snowpaw's head was spinning, and Mallowpaw had a look of satisfactory at the fact that she knew all the herbs.

"Snowpaw?" Snowpaw looked up at the sound of Moonstar's voice. "Do you want to go hunting?"

Snowpaw looked at Mallowpaw. "Do you need any more help in here?" she asked.

"No. Everything is taken care of!" Mallowpaw replied.

Snowpaw turned to her mother. "Let's go!"

Moonstar disappeared out of the den, and Snowpaw followed. Together, they walked out of camp. Sun dappled the ground, and a soft, cool breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves. The ground was soft under paw, and the undergrowth grew thick, hiding the prey that scuttled among the grass.

"Its green-leaf at last," Moonstar said, closing her eyes to enjoy the gentle breeze.

Snowpaw nodded. "My first," she commented, sniffing at a holly bush. "It's amazing!"

Moonstar let out a purr. "Come on," she meowed, turning and racing off. Snowpaw took off after her.

Together, they ran through the forest, leaping over a log, their muscles rippling in the exact same way. Tails streaming behind them, paws thudding on the ground, they rocketed through the forest, two white streaks among the brown and green of the forest.

Moonstar pulled up as they neared the river, and Snowpaw did so too. They slowed until they were walking along, Snowpaw panting hard. Moonstar stopped by the river, leaning down and lapping up the clear water. Snowpaw sat down heavily on the ground, too tired to go any further.

Moonstar stood up straight and let out a purr, a water droplet falling from her muzzle. "Drink," she ordered. "Then we can hunt."

Snowpaw nodded and stood up. She walked up to the river's edge, leaned down, and lapped down a few gulps of the cold river. Even in green-leaf, the water was like liquid ice.

"Mm, that's good water," Snowpaw meowed when she was finished.

"Yes, it is. We are lucky to have it," Moonstar said. "Come on, let's go."

She turned and padded into the bushes. Snowpaw followed, ears pricked for any sounds coming from the undergrowth. Making sure they were down wind, they picked their way through the forest, treading softly and not making a noise.

Suddenly, Snowpaw stopped, smelling a hint of rabbit on a bush. She sniffed at the bush, and then signaled to Moonstar. Together, they circled the bush. The sound of leaves rustling caught Snowpaw's attention. The rabbit was moving around a tree on the other side of the bush.

Moonstar crouched, and then leaped, landing next to the rabbit. It let out a squeal, and then turned and ran, right into Snowpaw's claws. She grabbed it and pinned it to the ground, killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch!" Moonstar praised, trotting over.

"Thanks! You helped, too," Snowpaw said.

"But you killed it. Now, bury it and we'll come back for it later," Moonstar said. Snowpaw obeyed, digging a hole and dropping the rabbit in it. She quickly covered it back up, and they set off again.

Together, they caught a thrush and two squirrels. Moonstar glanced up at the sky. The sun was sliding towards the horizon. "Come on, it's going to get dark soon," she meowed, leaning down and grabbing the thrush and rabbit in her jaws. Snowpaw grabbed the tails of the two squirrels.

Side by side, they made their way home. They entered camp and crossed the clearing to the fresh-kill pile, where they dropped their prey.

Moonstar nodded to Flamepaw, who lay at the edge of the clearing, a bored look on her face. "Go and talk to your sister. She needs something to do," Moonstar said.

Snowpaw nodded and trotted across the clearing, sitting down next to her sister. "Hello!" she said.

"Hey," Flamepaw mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Snowpaw asked.

Flamepaw stretched and sat up. "Fleetwind and I went hunting today, but I couldn't catch anything! I messed up every time. Fleetwind said I was just having a bad day, but I could tell she thinks I'm an awful hunter!"

"I've seen you hunt. You're a good hunter. You _were_probably just having a bad day," Snowpaw meowed.

Flamepaw sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Snowpaw asked.

"Nothing," Flamepaw meowed.

Snowpaw sat there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say to make her sister feel better. Luckily, Blackpelt came trotting up, breaking the silence.

"Have either of you seen Sootpaw?" he asked.

Snowpaw shook her head. "No, I have not," she meowed. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know! He's not in camp!" Blackpelt said. "If he left alone, I will rip-"

"I saw him leave camp with Lilyfur and Lilacpaw a little bit ago," Flamepaw cut him off.

"Oh. Thank you," Blackpelt said. "Do you know where they went?"

Flamepaw opened her mouth to answer, when Lilyfur and Lilacpaw pounded into camp, breathing heavily, their eyes wild with fear.

"We've been attacked!" Lilyfur screeched.

"Sootpaw! He's hurt! We couldn't bring him in fear that the movement would kill him!" Lilacpaw paced around her mentor, talking furiously. "Somebody help! Get Sparrowfeather!"

Moonstar raced out of her den, ears pricked. "What happened?"

"My kit!" Kindheart roared out of the warriors den and stopped in front of Lilacpaw and Lilyfur. "Where is he?"

Scorchfur slid to a halt at her side. "Take me to him!"

"We need Sparrowfeather!" Lilyfur exclaimed.

Sparrowfeather raced across the clearing, her jaws stuffed with herbs.

"We're coming!" Mallowpaw said, following pursuit.

Blackpelt and Snowpaw leaped after the gathering group. Lilyfur and Lilacpaw turned and raced out of camp, followed by the cats. Snowpaw pounded after them, a new kind of feeling stirring inside her. Not just fear for a friend, but something stronger, something new.

She heard Moonstar order the rest of the clan back to protect the camp. Glancing back, she saw her mother staring after her. She gave a quick nod to Snowpaw, as if understanding. Snowpaw felt gratitude towards her mother.

But it didn't stay as she ran next to the patrol. She zoomed past them all, pulling up next to Lilacpaw, who threw a glare at her. Snowpaw ignored it.

Close enough to smell the blood, Snowpaw pushed forward, breaking into a clearing, a dark gray mound lying in the middle. Blood glistened on his fur, the sun catching it just right.

"Sootpaw!" Snowpaw exclaimed, leaping forward. Pressing her ear to his blood stained fur, she could hear his heart beating faintly, feel the rise and fall of his sides.

"He's still alive," Snowpaw called out as she took a step back, making room for Sparrowfeather. It was apparent the blood was coming from a claw wound on Sootpaw's neck. Mallowpaw grabbed huge amounts of cobweb, pressing it into the wound.

Snowpaw crouched next to Sootpaw's head, licking his cheek. "Sootpaw?" she meowed softly, her voice choked with emotion. She felt Kindheart's tail flick against her flank, and scooted over to make room for Sootpaw's mother.

Kindheart sat down next to Snowpaw, licking the blood away from Sootpaw's neck where the cobweb didn't cover.

Out of the corner of Snowpaw's eyes, she saw Lilacpaw glaring at her. She looked up to face the black she-cat. Her dark green eyes bore into Snowpaw's amber ones, but for once, Snowpaw didn't feel a tingling fear run up her spine.

She glared right back, almost to say, "I dare you." Lilacpaw stared at her for a few seconds more before turning away. Feeling satisfaction overcome her, Snowpaw looked back down at Sootpaw. His eyes were closed, the fur around his head clean.

_He could be sleeping_ she thought. _Oh StarClan, please don't take him away from me!_

"The bleeding has stopped," Mallowpaw announced. She grabbed a few leaves and placed them over the wound. She wrapped a thick layer of cobwebs around his neck to hold the leaves in place.

Sparrowfeather stood up. "We need to bring him back to me den."

Scorchfur stepped forward. "How can we do that without reopening the wound?"

"We can carry him instead of drag him," Blackpelt suggested. He stepped forward and carefully grasped Sootpaw's scruff in his jaws. Scorchfur nosed his way under the bottom half of Sootpaw's body, managing to get him up on his shoulders.

Together, Scorchfur and Blackpelt walked step for step back to camp. Sparrowfeather and Mallowpaw checked him constantly, making sure the wound hadn't reopened. But the leaves held fast, and the wound stayed closed.

When they entered camp, Moonstar, who sat not far away, stood and padded over. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive. We managed to patch the wound, but it could reopen if not careful," Sparrowfeather answered. Glancing at Kindheart, she meowed, "I don't know if he will survive or not."

"He's a strong cat. He will survive," Moonstar said. She walked over to Kindheart and pressed against her, trying to comfort her old friend.

Snowpaw followed Blackpelt and Scorchfur as the brought Sootpaw into the medicine den. She watched as they carefully lay him in a nest in the back.

"Good. Now, leave. He needs to rest. Standing around worrying about him won't help," Sparrowfeather ordered.

The two toms padded out of the den, but Snowpaw stayed. She slowly walked up to Sparrowfeather, who was checking Sootpaw's bandages.

"May I stay in here tonight?" she asked.

Sparrowfeather turned to look at her. She thought for a second before sighing. "Yes. You can sleep in that nest over there," she motioned to a nest a few tail-lengths away.

Snowpaw glanced outside. Darkness was settling over the camp. She picked her way to the nest and collapsed into it, suddenly feeling very tired. Before she could even think about the day, she was asleep.

A paw prodding Snowpaw in the side woke her up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, wondering why it was so dark, until she realized it was still the middle of the night.

"Mallowpaw? What do you want?" Snowpaw asked.

"It's Sootpaw. He's awake, and he's asking for you," Mallowpaw said.

Snowpaw scrambled out of the nest, leaping to Sootpaw's side. "Sootpaw?"

In the dim moonlight, she saw Sootpaw's head turn towards her. "Snowpaw! I'm so happy to see you!" His voice sounded croaky, and it cracked multiple times.

Snowpaw licked his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Sootpaw meowed. Suddenly, his voice grew very quiet and harsh. "Snowpaw, listen, I have to tell you something, but you can't ever tell _anybody_. It's a matter of life and death!"

Snowpaw was shocked by the sudden seriousness. "What? What is it?"

"Swear to me you won't tell a soul! I don't want to lose you!" Sootpaw said.

What could be so bad that a simple secret could mean her life or her death?

"I swear to StarClan I will never tell anybody," Snowpaw promised.

"Snowpaw, I was not attacked by rogues," Sootpaw meowed slowly. "I was attacked by Lilyfur and Lilacpaw. They are the ones who killed Whitefoot and Coldheart."


	8. Chapter 6

**~*Chapter 6*~**

Flamepaw sat at the edge of the clearing, washing her side, a half-eaten water vole at her paws. The clan bustled about, getting their meal and settling down to eat and share tongues with each other as the sun slid closer to the horizon.

She watched as Heatherpool and Foxwhisper settled down next to each other. Heatherpool's stomach was slightly swollen with kits due in a moon.

Flamepaw stopped washing and sat up to watch as the two shared their prey. She wondered if she would ever have a mate. The only toms in the clan without a mate were Marshpaw, Robinpaw and Sootpaw, and it was clear from the way Snowpaw and Sootpaw suddenly clung to each other it was only a matter of time before her sister had kits of her own. Besides, she had never felt anything other than friendship with Marshpaw and Robinpaw, and it seemed they too felt the same.

Flamepaw glanced at the two newly named warriors, Cinderblossom and Thrushpelt. They had received their names only a few days ago. She watched as they shared tongues together.

Would she ever have a mate? Would she ever find somebody who loved her back in that way? As Flamepaw's eyes roamed the clearing, she felt more and more alone. Especially when they stopped on Sootpaw and Snowpaw, happily chatting together as the shared a squirrel, their pelts pressed together.

A moon had passed since his attack, and despite the fact that Sootpaw had missed about half a moon of training while recovering, he was catching up quickly with the help of Snowpaw. They spent so much time together that the only time Flamepaw could ever talk to her sister was if she woke Snowpaw up in the middle of the night. Snowpaw was gone before Flamepaw was awake and asleep long before Flamepaw. In between, Snowpaw was always training, either with Sunheart or Sootpaw.

Flamepaw sighed and took a half-hearted bite out of her water vole. She poked at the vole and then stood, not really hungry. She decided to talk to her mother. Maybe she could find comfort in that.

But as Flamepaw approached the Leader's den, she heard voices coming from the den. Padding closer, she pricked her ears and strained to hear them.

"...a dream. StarClan sent me a prophecy," Flamepaw recognized Sparrowfeather's voice. There was a rustle, and she guessed Moonstar had sat up in her nest.

"What was it?" she heard Moonstar's shocked voice.

"The blazing snow and the flickering flame will have powers greater than StarClan, and they will come together to melt the darkness that threatens MoonClan and restore peace to the forest," Sparrowfeather recited.

Flamepaw felt a chill crawl up her spine. She glanced around at the cats in the clearing, wondering who they could be.

Her attention was snapped back to the den as Moonstar and Sparrowfeather continued.

"Who do you think they could be?" Moonstar asked.

"I admit I gave it some thought before I came to you, and I think I have a pretty good guess," Sparrowfeather meowed. "I believe it is Snowpaw and Flamepaw who are prophesied to save us."

Flamepaw's heart stopped. She felt frozen, her paws rooted to the ground. Her and her sister were prophesized to save MoonClan from this threat? They were supposed to have powers beyond even _StarClan_?

Flamepaw's mind flashed back to when they were kits and she had felt the fox's presence. And then to when she had felt Blackpelt's patrol, had known they were coming, before they were even visible. Was that really her power; to sense and feel presences?

"But they are only apprentices! What makes you think they are the Two?" Moonstar asked her voice full of shock.

"A blazing snow and a flickering flame...Moonstar, who else? Snowpaw is the blazing snow and Flamepaw is the flickering flame! They have to be!" Sparrowfeather exclaimed.

Was it true? Was Flamepaw really the flickering flame destined to save MoonClan?

"But...they are so young..." Moonstar's voice had grown to a whisper, and Flamepaw strained hard to hear it.

"I know they are, but they are strong, and if they really are the Two in the prophecy, I know they will be able to save MoonClan," Sparrowfeather meowed.

"But what if they die in the process?" Moonstar asked.

"They won't. StarClan will be with them, Moonstar. Trust them."

"You're right, but I just can't get over how dangerous it is," Moonstar said. There was a pause. "Is that all, Sparrowfeather?"

"Yes," Sparrowfeather meowed.

"Then you may leave," Moonstar said. "But don't tell anybody about the prophecy. We don't want to worry the clan when we haven't fully figured everything out."

"I won't," Sparrowfeather meowed. Flamepaw heard rustling and fear instantly filled her. She had to get away before they found out she had been eavesdropping!

Flamepaw dove into the bushes by the den. She watched as Sparrowfeather padded out of the den and padded away towards the medicine den. Flamepaw slid out of the bushes and hesitated in front of the Leader's den. She then ran off, passing her half-eaten vole and pushing into the apprentices den. Snowpaw lay in her nest, fast asleep already.

Flamepaw flopped into her own nest beside her sister, her mind racing at all she had learned. She glanced at Snowpaw, wondering if she should tell her.

_No, I don't want to worry her with this responsibility. I will pretend I never knew about it, and let Snowpaw figure out this when Moonstar is ready to tell everybody. _Flamepaw thought. _Yeah, that's a good idea!  
_  
Flamepaw curled up and laid her tail over her muzzle. She closed her eyes and fought for sleep. She let out a sigh, trying to calm her reeling mind, and slowly, sleep overtook her.

The air flew out of Flamepaw's lungs as she was thrown onto her back on the ground. She felt claws digging into her shoulder, and pain seared through her pelt. She kicked out at the cat that held her down, trying to dislodge them.

_She's trying to kill me!_ Flamepaw screamed in her head. For some reason, Flamepaw wasn't at all surprised. She knew this cat had hated her for forever.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted, a yowl of anger splitting the sky. Flamepaw gasped as she managed to catch her breath. Snowpaw's face appeared above her. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, sniffing at Flamepaw's wounds. Flamepaw stood and shook out her pelt, blood drops flying away from her and exploding on the ground.

"I'm fine," Flamepaw growled irritably. She turned to watch Blackpelt chastise Lilacpaw about how they were just training and how they weren't using claws and how she couldn't get carried away when doing a simple battle move.

Fleetwind rounded on Lilyfur, who was sitting a little bit away, watching it all unfold. "Why didn't you stop her?" Fleetwind yowled at her angrily.

"They need to learn how to fight! They won't learn anything playing like kits with claws sheathed!" Lilyfur growled, standing up.

"Funny, it feels like I have had the conversation before," Blackpelt growled at Lilyfur, done chastising Lilacpaw, who looked sullen. "Oh wait, I have."

Lilyfur narrowed her eyes at him. "Scorchfur said attack. I attacked," she growled.

"Enough! Let's get back to training! We aren't doing any good standing here fighting about how we train our apprentices" Sunheart growled.

"Sunheart is right," Blackpelt said. Turning on Lilacpaw, he growled, "I will be speaking to Moonstar about this. I don't think she will take too kindly to you using claws against her daughter like that during training." Lilacpaw glared at him furiously as he turned away.

_Why did they have to pair me with her in the first place? _Flamepaw thought. But she already knew, and it made her pelt prickle with annoyance. The mentors could see what was going on between Snowpaw and Sootpaw, and so they paired them together during training.

"Now, we will try the move again, except you will switch, and the other partner will try the move," Blackpelt said. Flamepaw turned to Lilacpaw, who stared at her menacingly.

Flamepaw felt bile rise in her throat as she prepared for the attack. The move was simple. Slip under the opponent and throw them back with as much force as you can when they attacked. Problem was, Flamepaw didn't know how Lilacpaw would attack, and that made her very uneasy

Suddenly, Lilacpaw leaped, extending her paws for Flamepaw's front legs, but Flamepaw was ready. She could tell Lilacpaw was trying to make the gap between her and the earth too small for Flamepaw to squeeze under, but Lilacpaw overestimated her size.

Flamepaw dove under her and pushed up with as much force as she could. She felt Lilacpaw's body on her back only for a second before Lilacpaw was sent flying away, her jaws open in a loud yowl of surprise.

Lilacpaw hit the ground with a loud thump multiple fox-lengths away, a gasp escaping her as the breath was knocked from her lungs. Flamepaw looked at her smugly. _How does it feel to be the one thrown onto the ground, Lilacpaw? _she thought.

As Flamepaw glanced around, she was greeted by shocked expressions from the other cats in the clearing.

"What?" she asked.

"I have only ever seen one cat throw another cat that far," Blackpelt said. "That was Lionstar!"

"How did you do that?" Sootpaw pressed.

Flamepaw blinked at them. She had no clue how she'd done that, so she just shrugged. Turning, she watched Lilacpaw pull herself to her paws and limp over, her front paw tucked up under her. She glared at Flamepaw harder than Flamepaw had ever seen anybody glare at anyone, and it made her pelt prickle with a sense of fear.

"You might want to get that looked at. Why don't we go back to camp? I think we have had enough training for one day," Blackpelt meowed. He turned and padded away, Sootpaw following. Flamepaw trotted up to Fleetwind, who had a very proud look on her face. Snowpaw and Sunheart padded next to them, while Lilyfur and Lilacpaw hung at the back of the group.

Together, they all padded towards camp, the evening sun and trees casting dappled light on their pelts. When they reached camp, Blackpelt split away from the group to talk to Moonstar, who sat outside her den.

Flamepaw hung out in the clearing, knowing it was only a matter of time before she was called to see Moonstar. And she was right. Soon after Blackpelt and Moonstar began talking, they called out to her, Lilacpaw and Lilyfur. Flamepaw padded over, dreading the conversation ahead.

"Blackpelt tells me you two got in a fight with claws unsheathed," Moonstar meowed to Lilacpaw and Flamepaw when the three of them had gathered.

"No, Lilacpaw attacked _me_ with claws unsheathed," Flamepaw said.

"Yes, that is what I meant, and that is why I called you, Lilyfur," Moonstar looked up at the orange tabby she-cat. "You did the same as an apprentice, which makes me wonder if something is up."

Lilyfur shrugged. "They need to experience pain and learn to fight it. Training with claws sheathed like we're kittypets is not going to help us much in battle!" Flamepaw was shocked by how straightforward Lilyfur was towards her leader. She wasn't trying to hide anything.

"No! We don't use claws in training!" Moonstar growled. "That is why it is called training. What's the point of training for battle if we're scratched and covered in wounds when the actual battle comes?" Lilyfur glared at her, but had the sense to keep her mouth shut. "You are no longer allowed to teach this nonsense, or else you will be punished! As for you," Moonstar turned on Lilacpaw, "you should know better! You will be tending to our elder for a moon. That means bringing him food, checking him for ticks, and _yes_, cleaning out his dirt."

"But that's disgusting!" Lilacpaw exclaimed.

"I don't care. I suggest you go start now," Moonstar said.

Lilacpaw growled, but turned around and obeyed, stomping off to elder's den.

Moonstar turned to Lilyfur. "No meal for you tonight. Go."

"But-"

"_Go_!" Moonstar hissed.

Lilyfur stormed off towards the warriors den. Flamepaw felt herself shrink in her pelt as her mother's angry gaze fell on her, but it softened instantly. "Blackpelt told me about your impressive move," she meowed.

"Thanks?" Flamepaw said.

Moonstar looked her over, a calculating and questionable look on her face. Flamepaw felt uncomfortable, shifting where she sat.

"I'm very proud of you," she felt her mother's tongue lick her on the head. "Go get something to eat. I will see you tomorrow."

Flamepaw stood up and padded away towards the fresh-kill pile. Picking up a mouse, she retreated a little ways and lay down to eat it.

She wasn't far into her meal when she felt a breath stir her ear fur and a voice spoke right beside her.

"You will regret this!" Flamepaw leaped up in surprise to see Lilacpaw glaring at her. A chill ran up her spine as she watched Lilacpaw turn and pad away. Lying back down, she tried to relax as she continued eating.

"What was that about?" Flamepaw looked up to see Snowpaw standing over her.

"Lilacpaw is just mad at me for beating her in training earlier, that's all," Flamepaw said.

Snowpaw snorted. "What's new? She's always mad at somebody." She sat down next to Flamepaw. "Be careful, alright?"

"What do you mean?" Flamepaw asked.

Snowpaw glanced across the clearing, where Lilacpaw sat, eating a squirrel. She didn't try to hide the fact at all that she was watching them.

"Just, be careful with Lilacpaw, okay? Please?"

"Ok, whatever," Flamepaw said.

"I'm serious! Promise me you'll try your best to put up with her!" Snowpaw said urgently.

Flamepaw sat up and stared at her sister worriedly. "Why? What has gotten you all worked up? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing! Just promise me, okay? Promise me you will try to stay out of her way."

Flamepaw sighed. "I promise, okay?"

"Thank you," Snowpaw breathed a sigh of relief before padding away.

"Well that was odd," Flamepaw mumbled. "Well, I can't worry about my sister's sanity right now. I have a mouse to finish!"

Flamepaw lie down again and bit into her mouse, chewing up the mouthful and swallowing. It tasted delicious! Flamepaw finished her mouse, licking her lips and standing up. She stretched and picked her way over to the apprentices den. Sootpaw was already relaxing in his nest, and Robinpaw was asleep in the back.

"Nice job during training today, Flamepaw!" he meowed as she entered.

"Thank you," Flamepaw answered, curling up in her own nest. She closed her eyes, flicking her tail over her muzzle.

"You will regret this!" Lilacpaw's words bounced around in her mind. How would she regret it? What would Lilacpaw do?

Her mind flashed to Snowpaw and how she asked her to try and put up with Lilacpaw. She snorted softly. "Like that will ever happen," she mumbled.

"What?" Sootpaw's voice sounded from the other side of the den.

"Nothing!" Flamepaw said, burying her muzzle deeper in her nest. She let out a sigh and slowly, darkness took her mind, and she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 7

**~*Chapter 7*~**

A full moon floated high up in the sky as the clan gathered under the High Limb. Starpelt shone up above, every star symbolizing a brave fallen warrior. Light chatter sounded among the group of cats.

Snowpaw shifted in her spot between Flamepaw and Sootpaw. It was a clan tradition for every able cat to gather together underneath the High Limb every full moon. Even the kits, scolded into sitting quietly, would watch from the back with the queens.

Moonstar leaped up onto the High Limb, the signal that the gathering was starting. A hush flew over the crowd, making the camp eerily silent. Moonstar sat up tall on the branch, and out of the corner of her eye, Snowpaw could see her father, Dayflight, sitting tall and proud at seeing his mate up there, his eyes glowing with pride.

"Who would like to share first?" Moonstar asked.

It was Mapleheart who stood up. "I would like to, Moonstar," she said. Moonstar nodded, giving Mapleheart permission. Ashclaw stood up beside her.

"Ashclaw and I are expecting kits!" Mapleheart called proudly, her eyes shining with glee.

There were no gasps of shock or surprise. Everybody had been expecting this. Instead, there was a chorus of cheers and congratulations. Kits were always welcome news to the clan.

Mapleheart and Ashclaw sat back down again, and the clan waited for another cat to stand. During the silence, Snowpaw glanced to Flamepaw. She looked lost in a deep thought, and Snowpaw's mind flashed to earlier that day when she had told her sister to try and get along with Lilacpaw. She didn't want her sister to be killed like Whitefoot and Coldheart.

Sootpaw had just managed to survive his attack. Snowpaw wondered why she couldn't tell anyone who the real murderers are. Lilacpaw and Lilyfur would be exiled before they could ever do anything to her.

'But what if they came back?' a little voice in the back of her mind questioned. 'Or what if the clan didn't believe the story, and they weren't exiled?'

Snowpaw shifted again in her spot. She looked up at Sootpaw, and felt relaxed as his comforting gaze turned to her. She let out a purr and nuzzled his ear.

The silence dragged on, and soon it was evident nobody else had any news to share. Moonstar stood on the branch, balancing perfectly. "If no one else has anything to say," She paused briefly to give anybody who needed it a second chance to speak up, "then this gathering is over."

Moonstar leaped down and the clan instantly broke up. Snowpaw stood up and stretched. "That was a short meeting," she meowed.

"No kidding," Sootpaw agreed.

Flamepaw yawned. "Come on. Let's go get some sleep," she meowed sleepily.

Snowpaw nodded in agreement, and followed her sister back to the holly bush that made up the apprentices den, Sootpaw at her side. She squeezed into the den and plopped down into her nest. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let her mind succumb to sleep.

A paw jabbing Snowpaw in the side woke her up.

"Ow!" she yelped, her eyes flying open.

"Sorry," Robinpaw meowed. "Sunheart says to get up."

Snowpaw yawned and stretched, sitting up in her nest. She washed herself quickly, noting that she was the last to wake up. Reaching her paw into Flamepaw's nest, she realized it was still warm.

Sliding out of her own nest, Snowpaw left the den to be confronted by Sunheart. "Come on." he said before turning away.

"What are we doing today?" Snowpaw asked.

"Hearing a story," Sunheart meowed, padding towards the elder's den.

Snowpaw stopped. "A story?" she exclaimed. "That's all we're doing today?"

"Yes," Sunheart meowed as Snowpaw trotted to catch up. "It's a clan tradition that the elders tell this story to the apprentices before they become warriors."

"Oh," Snowpaw meowed, following after. They entered the elders den to find Flamepaw, Lilacpaw and Sootpaw already sitting around Dappleclaw.

Snowpaw slid in between Flamepaw and Sootpaw. "Where's Robinpaw and Marshpaw?" she asked.

"They have already heard it a while back when you were still kits," Dappleclaw meowed, stretching. "Now, let's get started with this story!"

"What is the story about?" Flamepaw asked.

"The beginning of MoonClan," Dappleclaw said. "Now, no interrupting and _don't_ ask questions until the end."

Snowpaw, Flamepaw and Sootpaw nodded while Lilacpaw let out a bored and annoyed sigh.

"MoonClan did not start out alone." Dappleclaw started. "There were actually four clans in the beginning. They were started by five siblings, Stream, Forest, Moon, Fire and Breeze. They wanted to make a pack to be stronger, but they all thought they should lead, and they all wanted the pack to be named after them.

"They fought constantly until one day, Forest got the idea that they should split and start their own packs and lead each themselves. So they did. And they called the Clans.

"Stream was skilled at swimming. She gathered rouges and loners together who were lithe and swift in the water, and started StreamClan.

"Forest was an amazing climber and the biggest and strongest of his siblings. He gathered many cats together like him, and started ForestClan.

"Breeze was an amazing runner, faster than all of his siblings. He was small, but had long legs made for running. He, too, gathered cats like him, and started BreezeClan.

"And Moon was the best hunter. She could walk across the ground without a single noise. Night was her friend. She gathered cats like herself, and started MoonClan.

"Fire was the runt of the litter. He didn't want to start a clan, and never did. Moon was his protector, and protected him from the older siblings who picked on him. So, instead of starting his own clan, he left to join MoonClan, and Moon taught him all she knew. He became her loyal deputy.

"The four leaders gathered, and came up with the clan traditions and the warrior code. Stream, Forest, Breeze and Moon became Streamstar, Foreststar, Breezestar, and Moonstar."

Snowpaw's ears pricked forward at the mention of her mother's name.

"No, she is not the same Moonstar that we have now." Dappleclaw meowed, noticing Snowpaw's ears. "Moons went by, and the clans continued on, growing slowly. But Moonstar began to hate the other clans. They had grown greedy and wanted more territory, more prey. They attacked her clan in attempt to steal some of her territory. MoonClan won every time, but she was getting tired of seeing her cats injured and battle-worn.

"She talked to her clan, and most agreed they should leave. So, at the next Gathering, she told the other clans that MoonClan was leaving and never coming back. They were shocked, and asked her to stay, but she refused, and the next day, MoonClan abandoned the territory and left. They traveled far until they found this territory moons and moons ago, and we have lived here ever since."

"Well," Lilacpaw said as he finished, starting to stand up, "that was really interesting but I really want to go train." She turned and left.

Snowpaw watched her go out, and then turned to Dappleclaw. "Is that all of the story?"

Dappleclaw nodded.

"That was an amazing story," Flamepaw said as she stood up. "I never knew there were other clans!"

Snowpaw nodded in agreement, rising and leaving the den with Flamepaw and Sootpaw right behind her. She trotted over to Sunheart.

"Can we go train? Please!" she begged. The sun had not reached the top of the sky, and she had a lot of energy.

Sunheart nodded. "Come on, I'm going to teach you how to catch fish!"

Snowpaw followed excitedly as they left the camp.

"We don't usually fish," Sunheart began as they walked towards the river, "but in times of need, we do for extra prey."

"I've never tasted fish," Snowpaw commented as they walked.

"I think you'll find the taste very...interesting," Sunheart said with amusement.

They continued on through the forest, their paws pattering on the ground. Snowpaw pricked her ears as the sound of rushing water filled her ears. She broke into a trot and stopped at the edge of the river.

Snowpaw watched as things moved along in the river. Sticks lazily floated by, rocks tumbled at the bottom, and flashes of silver signaled fish swimming by. Snowpaw splashed her paw in the water and watched with amusement as the fish scattered.

"Well don't do that! You'll scare them all away! We'll never catch anything!" Sunheart meowed as he padded up beside her.

"Oops," Snowpaw said. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Come on, let's go upstream a little bit," he said, walking away down the bank, heading deeper into the forest.

Snowpaw followed, watching as the water flowed by the opposite direction, heading towards the Twolegplace far in the distance. Sunlight shone in the surface, casting light in all directions as the water moved. She closed her eyes, listening to the gently rushing of the water, and letting it calm her.

Snowpaw's heart flew down into her stomach as she suddenly flew forward. There was a splash, and she was swallowed up with water. Kicking out, her front paw struck the bed of the river, and she let out a cry of pain that was lost in the water. Standing up, she realized she was only belly deep.

Snowpaw grimaced as she placed her injured paw on the ground. Two of her paws were aching. Her back right leg from tripping and her front left leg from hitting the bed of the river. Her pelt was completely soaked, water streaming off of it.

"Are you okay?" Sunheart asked, standing just out of the reach of the water. Snowpaw limped slowly out of the water and sat down with a huff.

"Sort of," she meowed.

"Anything broken?" Sunheart asked. Snowpaw shook her head. "Anything out of socket?"

"No," Snowpaw was getting a little irritated.

"Anything we have to go back to camp for?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Snowpaw snapped. Ignoring Sunheart's hurt expression, she began to wash her pelt. Sunheart padded up and sat next to her and began to wash the top of her head and neck. She stiffened for a second, a little shocked, but the relaxed and let him continue. It felt good, the rhythmic tongue on her sopping fur.

Snowpaw finished washing her sides and stood up, shaking out her pelt. Sunheart stood and took a step back. "Ready to go hunting now?"

Snowpaw nodded, and followed him down the bank. Suddenly, her hackles rose as she felt eyes burning into the back of her neck. Whirling around, she looked at the forest behind her. Her eyes fell on a thick holly bush. She thought she saw a flash of blue eyes, but then it was gone. Fur standing up, she turned and ran to catch up with Sunheart.

Sunheart stopped by the river a few moments later. He sat down and nodded to the spot beside him. Snowpaw sat down next to him.

"To fish, you first have to make sure your shadow doesn't fall over the river or you will scare away the fish," Sunheart said, shifting a little so the little bit of shadow that touched the water moved to the shore. Snowpaw did the same.

"Raise your paw above the water and hold perfectly still. When you see a fish, you have to reach out as fast as you can for it and hook it with you paw, then throw it onto the bank. I will show you." Sunheart raised his paw over the water. He sat completely still of what seemed like forever. Suddenly, his paw flashed out and splashed into the water. Snowpaw winced as the droplets hit her.

Sunheart threw the fish onto the bank. He leaped forward, biting it and killing it quickly. "You have to kill it before it flops back into the river," Sunheart instructed. "Now, you try."

Snowpaw looked back at the water and raised her paw over it. She waited, as still as she could. She saw a flash of silver and plunged her paw into the water. She reached out for the fish, but it was too fast for her, and swam away quickly.

"Fox-dung!" Snowpaw cursed.

Sunheart let out a mrow of laughter. "Don't worry. You'll get it. Try again."

Snowpaw raised her paw over the river again, her face contorted with concentration. She suddenly reached out again, hooking her claws around the slimy body of a fish, and then throwing it out of the water. She dove forward, killing it quickly.

Snowpaw felt herself glowing with pride as she stared at her catch. "Great job!" Sunheart praised. "You're quite the natural!"

Snowpaw purred. "Well, I have a great mentor!" she said.

"Aw, thank you," Sunheart said. "You're a great apprentice!"

Snowpaw felt herself fill with happiness at the praise.

"Come on." Sunheart meowed. "Let's see what else we can catch."

"Sparrowfeather! Mallowpaw! Wake up! Heatherpool is kitting!"

Snowpaw's eyes shot open at the sound of the yowl. She yawned and stretched, then sat up in her nest, suddenly filled with excitement. Heatherpool was having her kits! These would be the first kits since Flamepaw and she had been born. The clan needs kits.

"Flamepaw!" Snowpaw prodded her sister in the side. "Heatherpool is kitting!"

"I know," Flamepaw groaned. "I can hear. Now let me go back to sleep!"

Snowpaw rolled her eyes and leaped out of her nest. "Sootpaw?" she called softly across the den. She watched the mound of fur that was Sootpaw shift, and then his head poked out.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Come on! Heatherpool is kitting!" Snowpaw said.

Sootpaw suddenly sat up. "Really?" he slid from the nest.

"Yes! Come on!"

The two of them left the den and trotted across the clearing. Multiple cats were already there. Moonstar and Scorchfur stood outside the den. Mapleheart, her belly getting bigger each day, sat beside Ashclaw. Both had a hint of worry to their face. Blackpelt and Shimmermist stood outside the den, both of them looking a little antsy, glancing at the Nursery entrance, waiting for the news that their daughter and her kits were fine.

A yowl of pain split the air as Snowpaw padded up to Moonstar and sat beside her. Moonstar looked down at her and let out a purr. "Come to see Heatherpool's kits?"

Snowpaw nodded. She pricked her ears, listening to the sounds coming from the Nursery. She heard Heatherpool yowl in pain. A second later, there was the wailing if a kit. Snowpaw waited, tense.

As another cry came from the Nursery, Snowpaw thought about the kits. She wondered what they would look like. She thought about the growing up to be fit, strong warriors like Heatherpool and Foxwhisper. But first, they would need training. That was six moons from now. Would she be old enough to train them by then? Surely Moonstar would make her a warrior soon!

Snowpaw's mind flashed to a moon ago when Sunheart had taught her how to fish. He had taught her so much! Was there really anything else to learn? All they really did now was practice old battle moves. Sunheart hadn't shown her anything new in days.

Snowpaw's heart leapt at the thought that she might soon be a warrior. She wondered what her warrior name would be. Snowheart? Snowfur? Snowpelt?

Snowpaw was wrenched from her fantasies as Sparrowfeather came out of the Nursery. "Two kits!" she announced. "A tom and a she-cat! Both are healthy and Heatherpool is fine. The birth went perfectly!"

Shimmermist and Blackpelt pushed forward. "May we go in?" Shimmermist asked.

Sparrowfeather nodded. "Of course." She watched as the two disappeared inside the Nursery, and then turned to the rest of the cats waiting outside in the clearing. "Let her rest. You can see the kits in the morning."

Snowpaw stood and turned to Sootpaw. "I'm glad they are alright," she meowed.

"Me too," Sootpaw said. He leaned forward and licked her on the cheek. "One day we'll have kits of our own," he whispered into her ear.

Snowpaw's pelt grew hot, but she ignored it. Instead, she let out a purr and leaned on his shoulder. "Yes, we will. And they will be perfect."

As she said that, she felt eyes drilling a hole in the back of her head. Glancing at the apprentice den, she saw two piercing blue eyes staring at her and Sootpaw from the darkness.


	10. Chapter 8

**~*Chapter 8*~**

"I, Moonstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Lilacpaw, Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Flamepaw could barely contain her excitement as she watched Moonstar say the ceremonial words, dreaming of her own warrior ceremony in only a few days. But it was clear Sootpaw was even more excited, his amber eyes glowing, his pelt fluffed up with pride as he said, "I do!"

"I do," Lilacpaw said, her expression much more reserved and content.

_How can she be so calm at a time like this?_ Flamepaw thought. _She's about to become a warrior!_

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lilacpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lilacslash. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

Flamepaw watched as Moonstar stepped forward and rested her chin on Lilacslash's head. The black she-cat licked Moonstar's shoulder before stepping back and holding her head up high.

Moonstar stepped back to where she was and looked at Sootpaw. "Sootpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sootlife. You have gone through much in your apprenticeship. Even though you lost lots of time where you could have been training, you still pulled through and managed to catch up with your sister so you could become a warrior with her. MoonClan needs cats like you, which is why StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we all welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

Flamepaw could see Sootlife's legs shaking as Moonstar rested her chin on his head. He licked her shoulder respectfully before stepping back.

"Lilacslash! Sootlife! Lilacslash! Sootlife!" Flamepaw chanted with the rest of the clan as they cheered the new warriors. Snowpaw bounded forward, nearly tackling Sootlife.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed. Flamepaw let out an amused _mrow_ of laughter at her sister. She trotted forward, prodding Snowpaw in the side.

"Calm down!" she said.

Snowpaw turned to her and let out a purr. "We'll be warriors soon."

Flamepaw nodded. "We'll be the best warriors ever."

"Sootlife! Sootlife!" Mosskit and Graykit came barreling across the clearing, skidding to a halt in front of Sootlife.

"What does it feel like to be a warrior?" Mosskit asked, bouncing around his legs. She had dark orange fur, just like her father, with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah!" Graykit exclaimed, his gray, speckled fur fluffing up. "What's it like? Is it cool? Does it feel good to have the clan chant your name? Huh? Does it?"

Sootlife leaned down to look at the kits. "It feels exhilarating, and you feel like you are on air when they chant your name, like there is nobody but you!"

"Wow!" Graykit squeaked. "I can't wait to be a warrior! I'm going to be the best one ever!"

"No!" Mosskit exclaimed. "I will be!"

Mosskit leaped at her brother, pushing him to the ground. Graykit squeaked in shock and lashed out at her. Together, the two kits tussled, a little ball of gray and orange fur.

"Graykit! Mosskit!" Heatherpool came bounding over. She swept her kits toward her with her tail and grabbed Graykit's scruff, pulling him off his sister. She placed him on the ground, then looked up at Sootlife. "I'm sorry if they annoyed you."

"Oh, not at all, Heatherpool! They were fine," Sootlife said.

Heatherpool looked at him gratefully. "Come on, let's go back to the Nursery," she said, looking down to her kits. "It's time you had something to eat." She stood up and walked away.

"Oh, good! I'm starving!" Mosskit exclaimed, following.

"Me too!" Graykit said, trotting along next to his sister.

Snowpaw, Flamepaw and Sootlife watched them pad away. Snowpaw turned to Sootlife and asked, "How old are they?"

"About half a moon," he said.

"They're so small and young," Flamepaw commented.

"But energetic!" Snowpaw meowed with amusement.

"Yes, they certainly are!" Sootlife agreed.

"You were all like that when you were kits," Blackpelt came padding up behind Flamepaw. He stopped in front of Sootlife. "I'm so proud of you. You have come such a long way since you started your training. You will make a very fine warrior."

"Thank you," Sootlife meowed gratefully. Blackpelt nodded, turning and padding away towards the warriors den.

"A _fine_ warrior?" Snowpaw said when Blackpelt was out of earshot. "You'll be a _great_ warrior!"

Flamepaw glanced to her sister. Snowpaw's eyes shone as she looked at Sootlife. Was that with respect, or something more? Flamepaw sure it was something more. She knew Snowpaw really liked Sootlife, and could see that Sootlife really liked her back.

But who was there to like Flamepaw? Marshfur? Robinwing? The two newly named warriors were mateless, but she had never felt that way about them. They weren't really even all that close to her. They were just clanmates.

Flamepaw sighed, a stab of envy filling her. Why did Snowpaw have someone to love her, and not Flamepaw?

Flamepaw glanced at the sky. Starpelt was shinning above them, the moon low in the sky. "I'm going to bed. Have a nice vigil, Sootlife," she said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about my vigil!" Sootlife exclaimed. "Goodnight, Snowpaw."

"Goodnight, Sootlife!" Snowpaw meowed as Flamepaw padded away. Pawsteps thudded behind her as Snowpaw ran to catch up.

"I can't wait for our warrior ceremony!" Snowpaw said excitedly.

"Yeah," Flamepaw mumbled.

"Soon, we will be warriors!"

"Mm-hm"

Snowpaw stopped in her tracks. "What's up with you? A second ago you were happy, now you are suddenly all gloomy!"

Flamepaw stopped and looked back. "Nothing, I'm just...tired."

"That's the most mouse-brained excuse ever." Snowpaw said, trotting to stand beside Flamepaw.

"I don't care," Flamepaw growled, continuing on her way towards the apprentice den.

"What's wrong?" Snowpaw questioned.

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong!"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Flamepaw growled, turning on her sister. Shock flickered across Snowpaw's face and she took a step back. Flamepaw turned back and pushed into the den, flopping into her nest without a second thought. She pushed her muzzle deep into her nest, laying her tail over her face. She heard Snowpaw come in, and felt the nest next to her shift as her sister settled into her nest.

Flamepaw shifted slightly in her nest before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"What is wrong with you today? We've been out here since the sun came up and you haven't caught anything!"

Flamepaw's ears flattened against her head as Fleetwind chastised her. It was true. It was already sunhigh and she hadn't managed to catch any prey. She was just so preoccupied, thinking about different things from Snowpaw and Sootlife to the prophecy.

"Let me go off on my own!" Flamepaw said. "I'll do better alone."

Fleetwind stared at her for a few moments before saying, "Fine. Go hunt, then meet me here later."

Flamepaw nodded. She turned and took off into the forest, away from the river. She leaped over a log that she could remember having to climb over when she was first apprenticed. It satisfied her to know how far she had come, that only in a few days, she would be a warrior. When would Fleetwind assess her? Was she watching her now?

Flamepaw slid to a halt, glancing around. Pricking her ears, she listened for any sounds. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Ever since she had figured out about the prophecy, she had embraced her power to feel presences. She was so sure it was the power StarClan had given her to defeat the darkness. Throwing out her senses, she felt the air for any presences. A mouse scurried around the roots of an ash tree. A rabbit nibbled on a flower.

She widened her senses, feeling all the cats in the camp milling around, and more cats in the forest. Each presence felt like a tug on her consciousness, and she could pinpoint exactly where the tug was coming from. A patrol was walking along the border. Cinderblossom was stalking a squirrel.

Fleetwind was traveling away from Flamepaw, going towards the river. Flamepaw's eyes flew open and she let out the breath she had been holding.

Looking around, she listened for the mouse she had felt. It was a few fox-lengths away, nibbling on a nut. Flamepaw dropped into the hunter's crouch, sliding across the ground, completely silent.

When she was only a couple tail-lengths away, Flamepaw pounced, landing square on the mouse and killing it with a quick bite to the neck. She picked it up, glancing around at the forest before digging a quick hole and dropping the mouse in it. She covered the hole, and then continued on her way, heading towards the rabbit.

It was exactly where she had left it, eating away at the tops of a patch of flowers. They looked like marigold.

_Oh no you don't!_ Flamepaw thought, creeping up on the rabbit.

_Crack!_

The rabbit froze as the snapping sound echoed through the air. Glancing down, Flamepaw saw a large stick under her paw, broken clean in half.

Flamepaw leaped forward as the rabbit darted away. She landed in the ground where it was a second before. Gaining her balance, Flamepaw turned and charged after the rabbit, the thrill of the hunt coursing through her. It was heading towards the fields.

If it got to the fields, it would cross the border. Of course, Flamepaw could cross it if she wanted to. Nobody owned the fields. But if the rabbit had that wide open space, Flamepaw would never be able to get it.

Flamepaw lengthened her strides, catching up to the rabbit. She leaped, breaking free of the trees and flying across the border. Paws extended, she landing on the rabbit, digging her claws into it's sides.

As she landed, Flamepaw leaned forward and bit down on the rabbit's neck, killing it. She stood up straight, panting, staring at the dead rabbit at her paws. Shaking out her fur, she picked up the rabbit and trotted back into the forest, going back to the place where she buried her mouse.

She buried the rabbit with the mouse, and then padded away, listening for more prey.

Flamepaw dropped her prey at Fleetwind's paws. After catching the rabbit and mouse, she had managed to find a mouse-brained thrush who walked into her claws.

"Nice catch! You did a great job!" Fleetwind praised, adding her own catch, a fish and a squirrel, to the pile. "Let's go drop this on the fresh-kill pile, and then we can hunt some more."

Flamepaw nodded and picked up her prey. Fleetwind grabbed her own in her jaws and led the way back to camp.

Flamepaw padded into camp and made her way over to the fresh-kill pile. She dropped her prey among the rest, and then turned to pad out of camp.

Flamepaw froze, the fur standing up along her spine, as a shriek of pain cut through the air. It was coming from the Nursery.

"Sparrowfeather!" Heatherpool exploded from the Nursery, Graykit and Mosskit tumbling after. "Help! Mapleheart is kitting!"

"_What?_" Ashclaw pelted across the clearing, stopping in front of Heatherpool. "But it's too early!"

"Does it matter?" Heatherpool hissed.

Ashclaw stood there, his jaw moving slightly, but no words coming out.

Sparrowfeather flew out of the medicine den, herbs stuffed in her mouth. Mallowpaw was right behind, her own jaws filled with leaves and roots. They pushed past the two cats, slipping into the Nursery. A distressed Ashclaw followed.

Flamepaw trotted to the Nursery, stopping outside with the gathering cats. Everybody in the camp was coming out of their dens to investigate, drawn by the yowls of pain coming from inside the Nursery.

_Oh StarClan, please don't take another cat away from us!_ Flamepaw thought. The clan had a faced a hard last few seasons, what with all the attacks and such. Heatherpool rarely ever let her kits leave the Nursery, and when they did, she was always there, always watching. Flamepaw didn't blame her, of course. If she had kits, she probably would keep her eyes on them, too.

Another shriek of pain split the air. Flamepaw flinched, the fur standing up along her spine. There was movement beside her, and she looked over to see Snowpaw.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Mapleheart is kitting!" Flamepaw answered.

"What? But it's too early! Oh, poor Mapleheart!"

Flamepaw nodded in agreement, turning to look back at the Nursery with a worried look on her face.

There was another shriek. Then there was silence. Flamepaw pricked her ears, listening for any signs of life.

Then there was a yowl. Flamepaw had never heard a yowl like that. It was filled with so many conflicting emotions. Anger and hate for whoever decides who dies, love for the lost one, pain and sorrow for their death, and horror at the fact that they're gone.

There was a flicker of movement at the Nursery entrance. Sparrowfeather appeared, dragging an orange lump of fur. There were gasps of shock and horror from all around.

Mapleheart was dead. Flamepaw watched in sadness as Sparrowfeather dragged her body to the center of the clearing. Mallowpaw followed, a small, limp gray form in her jaws. Last if all came Ashclaw carrying his own small bundle, a black, orange and white calico kit.

Mallowpaw set the gray kit next to Mapleheart's body. It didn't move or mewl, but instead lay lifeless next to it's mother's body.

Ashclaw came up behind Mallowpaw, falling to the ground next to Mapleheart. He set the kit he was carrying down gently between his paws and began to lick it's fur. The kit stirred slightly.

_It's alive?_ Flamepaw thought, shocked. She didn't think it would survive.

There were paw steps at the entrance, and a patrol padded into the camp. Foxwhisper was at the head. He halted, shock taking over his face, when he saw the scene before him.

"No," he whispered, and Flamepaw had to strain to hear him. "No!" he yowled much louder. He raced across the clearing, stopping next to his sister's body. "Mapleheart!"

"I'm sorry," Sparrowfeather meowed to him. "Her kits came too early. She lost too much blood."

Foxwhisper stared at her body silently for a few moments before asking, "Did any survive?"

"One. A she-kit," Sparrowfeather responded, nodding to the kit between Ashclaw's paws. "But, truthfully, I don't know if she will live much longer."

Foxwhisper fell down next to Ashclaw, staring at the kit. Ashclaw gently pushed the kit towards him, and Foxwhisper pulled her close to him and began to lick her ragged pelt. Ashclaw shifted closer to Mapleheart and began to groom her fur.

Flamepaw watched it all unfold, sadness filling her to the brim. How could StarClan do such a thing? She padded forward, joining the cats who were saying their last goodbyes to Mapleheart.

Moonstar padded up to Foxwhisper and Ashclaw. "She hunts with StarClan now. She has left all the pain and unfortunate things down here and is in a better place." She rested her tail on Foxwhisper's shoulders. "She hunts with your mother, now. Whitefoot will take good care of her and her kit. Remember that."

Foxwhisper nodded, staring at the ground, his face full of sorrow.

"What will you name them?" Moonstar asked Ashclaw.

"The gray one is Jaykit," Ashclaw said, "and the calico kit will be...will be...Maplekit, in honor of her mother."

Moonstar nodded. "Those are wonderful names," she said.

Flamepaw walked up to Mapleheart's body with Snowpaw, dipping her head and whispering, "Goodbye, Mapleheart. I hope you have many wonderful moons in StarClan."

She padded away, making her way to Fleetwind, who sat at the edge of the clearing, looking on sadly.

"Are we going to go hunting again?" Flamepaw asked, eager to get away from all this sadness and pain.

Fleetwind stood and nodded. "Yes, let's go." She turned and padded out of camp, Flamepaw following.

Flamepaw halted and cast one last glance behind her at Mapleheart's body and Ashclaw beside her, still grooming her pelt.

_Oh, StarClan. If the love of a mate is this hard, is that why you have kept it from me?_


	11. Chapter 9

**~*Chapter 9*~**

Snowpaw stretched, her jaws opening wide in a yawn. Sitting up, she looked around the den. Sootlife and Lilacslash had been made warriors a couple of days ago, and since then, the den had felt so empty.

Snowpaw felt excitement filling her as she remembered her assessment yesterday. She didn't know if she had passed. Sunheart and Fleetwind had gone straight to Moonstar's den when they got back and hadn't told her or Flamepaw anything.

Snowpaw stood and left the den, looking around for Sunheart, wanting to ask him about the results of her assessment. Instead, it was Sootlife who caught her eye as he padded towards her.

"Hey! Do you want to go hunting?" he asked. "I already asked Scorchfur. He said it was okay."

"Even with all the attacks?" Snowpaw asked, a little surprised.

"Well, I am a warrior and you might as well be considered one since your ceremony will be any day now," Sootlife answered.

"I guess you're right. Just let me eat first, okay?" Snowpaw said. Sootlife nodded and followed her to the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a squirrel and gulped it down in large bites before turning to Sootlife.

"I'm ready!"

"Well come on then!" he said playfully, turning and padding towards the entrance to camp. Snowpaw followed, walking next to him, so close that their pelts brushed.

"Have you seen Flamepaw today?" Snowpaw asked.

"Fleetwind took her out to do some battle practice," Sootlife answered.

"Do you know where Sunheart is?"

"Dawn patrol."

Snowpaw nodded. She pricked her ears, listening to the sounds of the forest as they pushed their way out of camp.

"Snowpaw?" Sootlife said.

"Yes?"

"Have you told anybody about...our little secret?"

Snowpaw instantly knew what he was talking about. He meant them knowing about Lilacslash and Lilyfur.

"No, Sootlife, I haven't," Snowpaw answered truthfully.

Sootlife let out a breath of relief. "Good."

"Why can't I?" Snowpaw asked. "If we told Moonstar, she could exile Lilacslash and Lilyfur!"

"What if she did?" Sootlife asked. "Lilacslash would still be alive and more dangerous than before. She would be furious at us for getting her caught, and I have no doubt she would try to kill you!

"But what if Moonstar didn't believe us? We're talking about the Deputy's daughter. There's no proof or anything. We would look like mouse-brains! Lilacslash told me after the attack that if I ever told anybody, she would kill me and the cat I told." He stopped and looked at Snowpaw. "I can't lose you!"

Snowpaw stopped to and looked at him straight in his amber eyes. They were filled with love and worry.

"Please don't tell anybody," Sootlife begged quietly.

"I won't," Snowpaw whispered.

"Good," Sootlife said, licking her on top of the head. "Stay away from her as much as possible."

"I will."

"Let's go hunt." Sootlife said. He lifted his head, opening his mouth slightly to breath in the scents.

Snowpaw pricked her ears, closing her eyes and listening. She flicked her ear as a rustling reached it.

Suddenly, she wasn't standing next to Sootlife anymore. Instead, she was down a tunnel, a light ahead signaling the end. The bounced towards it, the leaped out, looking around. The world was huge! Trees towered tall over her. The grass reach up to touch her nose. A beetle crawling on a stick was the size of a mouse.

Snowpaw bounced over to a patch of grass and began to nibble on it, her long, skinny ears straight up in the air, listening for predators.

A small rustle sent Snowpaw bouncing back into the hole. As soon as she dove into it, her eyes shot open and she let out a gasp.

Had she just been a rabbit? No! That was impossible! She was a cat!

Snowpaw looked over at Sootlife, but he didn't seem to notice any difference. She let out a sigh and turned to where she heard the rustling. Dropping into a crouch, she slid forward, pushing through the grass and looking around.

A rabbit was nibbling on some grass. A beetle crawled on a stick. There was a hole in the ground a tail-length away.

The fur rose along Snowpaw's spine. It was the same scene she had just seen through the rabbit's eyes. And was that the rabbit?

Trying to forget about what just happened, Snowpaw pounced, landing square on the rabbit's back and killing it with a bite to the back of the neck. Grabbing the rabbit in her jaws, she trotted back to Sootlife.

"Nice catch!" he exclaimed when he saw it.

Snowpaw set the rabbit down. "Thanks!" she meowed. Digging a quick hole, she pushed the rabbit into it, then buried it.

"Come on. We will probably have more luck further away from camp," Sootlife said.

Snowpaw nodded and followed him deeper into the forest. She kept her ears pricked, listening for any sounds of prey.

Sootlife suddenly halted. He flicked his tail, motioning to a holly bush. Snowpaw could hear the squeak of a mouse as it scuttled around under the bush.

Crouching, Snowpaw slowly made her way around to the other side of the bush. She found a twig, and brought her paw down quickly on it. It made a sharp, quick cracking sound as it splintered in half. Snowpaw heard the mouse take off away from her, then squeak loudly in surprise as it met Sootlife on the other side. The was rustle and a light thump, then he padded around the bush, the mouse hanging limply in jaws.

"Nice!" Snowpaw meowed.

Sootlife dropped the mouse. "Thanks! You helped."

Snowpaw shrugged and looked around. "So we have a rabbit and a mouse," she meowed, grabbing the mouse and trotting back a little way to where they had buried the rabbit. She dug it up real quick and dropped the mouse in with it, covering it back up.

"Yup!" Sootlife looked around. "I'll race you to the clearing by the river!"

Snowpaw laughed. "You're on!" She took a step back and got ready, planting her paws firmly on the ground and crouching a little. Sootlife did the same, standing next to her.

"Ready, set, go!" Sootlife said, taking off. Snowpaw raced after him, running right beside him. The pounded through the forest, two streaks of white and black. Muscles rippling, hearts racing, they each fought to pull ahead of the other. Slowly, but surly, Snowpaw pulled ahead. Sootlife lengthened his strides, trying to come up next to her.

The trees flashed by Snowpaw as her paws drummed on the ground. She concentrated in the path ahead of her, making sure she didn't fall into any rabbit holes or any other kind of hole. She was panting hard, her breaths coming in short gasps.

There was a flicker of movement in the the corner of Snowpaw's eye a second before the loud bark of a dog filled her ears. She screeched as she slammed into a furry body. Another yowl overtook the air. A yowl of alarm. Snowpaw flew backwards, slamming to the ground and rolling, paws flailing. She gasped in pain as her back paw struck something that felt like a tree. She slammed into the ground, the wind knocked clean from her and the ground rocked and tipped.

Snowpaw dug her claws into the ground, willing the trees and underbrush to stop moving. She heard a yelp and a hiss of anger, then the pounding of paws racing away. A moment later, a shadow fell across her.

"Snowpaw?" Sootlife's voice was filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

The world had finally stopped moving, but the sick feeling had not disappeared. Pain was coursing through her back paw, but it was not the only thing. Snowpaw's brain was pounding against her skull from when she collided head first into the dog. Her entire body was aching from slamming into the ground.

Taking deep gasps in order to get her breath back, she slowly, and painfully, pulled herself up into a sitting position. The world spun again, her squirrel she had eaten before they went out to hunt threatening to make a reappearance.

"You!" Sootlife was looking behind Snowpaw. She stiffened, wondering who was there. Sootlife walked away, vanishing from Snowpaw's sight. Snowpaw turned her head to glance behind her, seeing Sootlife advance on a young tom.

The tom was a dark brown tabby, with fur sticking up all over. He was about the size of Snowpaw and Sootlife, not yet fully grown but very close. He had bright blue eyes which were currently filled with pain as he pulled himself to his paws.

Snowpaw realized that she had not in fact slammed into the dog, but had actually collided with this mysterious cat.

"Who are you?" Sootlife growled, standing over the tom. Snowpaw could understand his harshness. With all the attacks, no rogue or loner could be trusted.

The cat looked up at Sootlife, and fear clouded his eyes.

"Uh...I-I-"

"What is your name?" Sootlife hissed.

"Hawk," the tabby answered.

"What are you doing in MoonClan's territory? Did you not smell the scent markers?"

"The dog was chasing me! I couldn't just stop because I crossed into some cat's territory!" Hawk protested.

"Some cat's territory?" Sootlife growled. "We are a whole clan of warriors!"

Hawk was about to say something, but Snowpaw cut him off.

"Sootlife, leave him alone," she said, pulling herself to her paws and wincing as she put weight on her injured one. Sootlife hurried to her side, pressing up against her to support her. She gratefully leaned onto his shoulder.

"Well I am going to go now..." Hawk said, slowly backing away.

"No!" Sootlife growled. "You're coming with us to see Moonstar."

"Moonstar?" Hawk asked, a confused look on his face.

"Our leader," Snowpaw said.

"And her mother," Sootlife added. "I don't think she is going to be very happy with you!"

Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "Sootlife, it was an accident. It's not like he tried to kill me! Moonstar is very reasonable. She will treat him fairly."

Sootlife snorted but didn't say anything. He instead glared at Hawk. "Come on. Let's go."

Hawk flattened his ears against his head and followed as Sootlife padded beside Snowpaw, supporting her. Glancing back, Snowpaw could see that Hawk was also struggling in the way he walked and how is face was contorted in pain.

Looking ahead again, Snowpaw limped along, happy to have Sootlife by her side. What if he had not been there, and the dog got her and Hawk? She would have been useless the way she was before she got her breath back.

They came to where they had buried their prey. Sootlife quickly dug them up, Snowpaw grabbing the mouse while he took the rabbit. They continued on their way to camp, Hawk tagging along slowly.

Finally, the camp entrance came into view. Snowpaw picked up her pace, pushing through the bushes and into the camp. A few cats mingled around, waiting for their patrol.

Sootlife looked back at Hawk. "Do as anybody says and don't run off," he growled.

Hawk nodded, the fear returning to his eyes.

Snowpaw limped over to where her mother sat washing by her den. She looked up as they approached.

"Snowpaw! What happened? You look like you were attacked by a-" she stopped as she noticed Hawk. "Who is that?"

"A loner we found in the forest," Sootlife answered.

"We were racing and he appeared out of no where. We collided," Snowpaw said.

"And there was a dog chasing him, but I took care of it. It wasn't all _that_ big and terrifying." Sootlife said with a glance back at Hawk, who snorted with annoyance.

"A dog? I need to send out a patrol to go make sure it's gone. But first," she pushed past Snowpaw and Sootlife to look at Hawk, who met Moonstar's gaze. Snowpaw stood next to her mother, Sootlife on the other side of her.

"What is your name?"

"Hawk," Hawk answered.

"Who is this, Moonstar?" Scorchfur came padding up to stand beside her, Lilacslash right behind, taking the spot on the other side of her father.

Snowpaw glanced at Lilacslash as she stared down at Hawk. She could feel Sootlife tensing next to her. Lilacslash had a look on her face that sent shivers up her spine. She looked as if she was looking him over, like prey, like she was making sure he was nice a plump.

Snowpaw quickly looked away, back at Hawk. She didn't want to think about that.

"This is Hawk, a loner Sootlife and Snowpaw found in the forest," Moonstar meowed to Scorchfur and Lilacslash.

Scorchfur narrowed his eyes at Hawk. "Did he attack them?"

"No. Snowpaw and him ran into each other accidentally."

"Do you think he is the one who killed Whitefoot and Coldheart?"

Snowpaw couldn't help but notice Lilacslash's ears perk up as she continued to stare at Hawk.

"No. I have serious doubts," Moonstar meowed.

"What do you mean, 'the one who killed Whitefoot and Coldheart'?" Hawk asked.

"Quiet!" Scorchfur snapped.

"Calm down, Scorchfur. He is asking a good question," Moonstar said. She looked back at Hawk. "We have found some of our cats mysteriously murdered in our territory."

"That's awful!" Hawk exclaimed. "But you have to believe me, I have not killed any of your cats! Why would I?"

"That is just what the killer would say!" Scorchfur exclaimed.

Moonstar sighed. She stared at Hawk for a few moments, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Hawk, would you like to join MoonClan?"

"_What?_" Scorchfur and Sootlife exclaimed at the same time.

"What? Really?" Hawk asked.

"If you want to. It's your choice. Either leave our territory forever or stay with us," Moonstar meowed.

"Oh! You should stay!" Snowpaw exclaimed.

"What does a clan do?" Hawk asked.

"We hunt and train for combat to protect and defend our territory," Moonstar answered. "You would train with a mentor for multiple moons before becoming a warrior and earning your warrior name."

"I am still an apprentice, which is a warrior in training. That is why my name ends with 'paw'!" Snowpaw added.

"You would become Hawkpaw, and your mentor would teach you many survival skills. Once you prove yourself, you would earn your warrior name. But you must remember, there are many hardships, like sickness and hunger. But we pull through every year, especially with the help of our medicine cat, Sparrowfeather, and her apprentice, Mallowpaw," Moonstar said. "Do you accept?"

"Yes!" Hawk exclaimed. "I do accept your offer!"

"Great!" Moonstar said happily. "And speaking of warrior ceremonies," Snowpaw felt herself tense with excitement as her mother turned to her. "Go get your sister. It is time."

"Really?" Snowpaw asked, her heart racing. Moonstar nodded, an amused look crossing her face. Snowpaw turned and raced away as fast as she could with her injured paw. She spotted Flamepaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile, prey stuffed in her jaws.

"Flamepaw! We're going to be warriors! Moonstar is going to do our ceremony now!" she yowled, skidding to a halt by her sister.

"Really?" Flamepaw asked after dumping her prey on the pile. She glanced past Snowpaw, confusion flickering across her face. "Who is that?"

Snowpaw glanced back, seeing Hawkpaw watching them. "A loner Sootlife and I found. He's joining the clan."

"Wow! How exciting! I can't believe Moonstar is letting a loner in the clan after the attacks!" Flamepaw said.

"MoonClan! Come join me beneath the High Limb!" Moonstar's call rang across the clearing. She sat up on the High Limb that hung over the Leader's den set in the roots at the base. Cats instantly gathered, settling down to hear Moonstar's words. Sparrowfeather padded out of her den and sat down just outside of it. Maplekit had been confined to the Medicine Den since her birth a few days ago. Since then, she had opened her eyes and improved greatly, but she was still very small, and Sparrowfeather still worried the kit would not make it.

Snowpaw and Flamepaw padded up and squeezed into the crowd, settling down in between Thrushpelt and Shimmermist.

"MoonClan, today Sootlife and Snowpaw were in the forest, and they found a loner named Hawk," she nodded to Hawk sitting at the base if the tree. "I do not believe he has anything to do with the deaths, and have asked him to join MoonClan. He accepted."

A few cats exchanged shocked whispers as Moonstar spoke, but she ignored them. Instead, she leaped down from the High Limb and stood in front if Hawk.

"Are you sure you want to join MoonClan to learn the ways of being a warrior?" she asked.

"Yes," Hawk answered.

"Then from this moment on, until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be know as Hawkpaw. Scorchfur, you are ready for your next apprentice. You shall be mentor to Hawkpaw."

Both Hawkpaw and Scorchfur looked shocked, but Scorchfur stood anyway and padded forward, lower his head to touch noses.

Snowpaw watched Moonstar whisper something in Hawkpaw's ear before he leaned up and touched his nose to Scorchfur's. Scorchfur turned and padded away to sit down, flicking his tail for Hawkpaw to follow.

"Now we have one more ceremony today. Snowpaw, Flamepaw, please come forward."

Snowpaw stood and pushed through the crowd, all pain in her paw forgotten as the excitement of the moment took over. She stopped in front if her mother, Flamepaw padding up to stand beside her.

Moonstar tipped her head back to look up at the sky. The sun shone down from above, warming the camp.

"I, Moonstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Moonstar looked down at her kits, her eyes glowing with pride. "Snowpaw, Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" the two sisters said in union.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Snowdawn. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we all welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Moonstar stepped towards her and rested her chin on Snowdawn's head. Snowdawn licked her shoulder before stepping back and holding her head up high.

Moonstar turned to Flamepaw. "Flamepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Flamepool. StarClan honors your patience and skill, and we all welcome you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Moonstar rested her chin on Flamepool's head, and Snowdawn watched as her sister licked Moonstar's shoulder before stepping back.

"Snowdawn! Flamepool! Snowdawn! Flamepool!" Snowdawn stood tall as the clan chanted her and her sister's name. She would remember this day for as long as she lived, and even in StarClan, this memory would live on in her mind.


	12. Chapter 10

**~*Chapter 10*~**

The grass swayed and moved as the breeze blew through the forest. The trees swished and rustled. Flamepool slid forward, her bright green eyes staring straight ahead. Her ears were swerving each and every way, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Flamepool heard the rustle of prey, and turned to see a mouse scuttling through the roots of an old gnarled oak tree. She crouched, sliding forward, her paws making no sound on the ground.

"Flamepool!" a voice boomed by her ear. The mouse, startled, turned and ran away.

Flamepool's eyes opened and darkness surrounded her. At first, she panicked, wondering if her vision had somehow left her, until she realized that she was in the warriors den. It was much darker than the apprentice den, which provided shelter but also let in light.

"Flamepool! Wake up!" the voice that had startled her mouse and woken her up from her dream spoke again.

Flamepool lifted her head and looked into the eyes of her old mentor, Fleetwind. She could see the outline of the she-cat against the den entrance. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"Scorchfur wants us on dawn patrol," Fleetwind meowed.

Flamepool yawned, her jaws stretching wide and her ears lying back. "Okay I'm coming," she said.

"Good. You know how Scorchfur is about patrols," Fleetwind said, a hint of amusement to her voice, before turning and pushing out of the den.

Flamepool stood up and stretched, her claws brushing the fur of her sister in the next nest. Snowdawn was curled up fast asleep, her back pressing against Sootlife's, who had created Snowdawn's nest next to his.

Flamepool remembered feeling a twinge of jealousy when Sootlife announced after their warrior ceremony that he would make Snowdawn a nest right next to his, completely ignoring the fact that Flamepool had been standing right there. But after he had left, Snowdawn had promised she would help Flamepool make a nest next to hers for her sleep in, and she kept her promise.

Flamepool let out a small purr at the thought of her sister helping her make her nest. It was very comfortable and soft. She licked her sister's ear real quick before making her way through the throng of sleeping cats to the den entrance.

"Ow!" a yelp came from below Flamepool, and she stopped, cringing at the feeling of a tail under her paw.

"Shh!" a hiss sounded across the den, then some grumbling and shuffling.

"I'm sorry!" Flamepool whispered to the cat whose tail she had stepped on as she picked up her paw.

"It's okay," Cinderblossom's voice whispered back. "It'll be fine. Now hurry, I heard you had dawn patrol and you don't want Scorchfur to get mad at you for taking to long to get up."

Flamepool felt gratitude towards the she-cat as she pushed out of the den. Cinderblossom never had a bad attitude, no matter what somebody did. She always knew how to keep calm and cool in a fight or argument or anything, really.

Flamepool padded towards the camp entrance, where Scorchfur stood, talking with Shimmermist and Thrushpelt, the moon-high to dawn guards last night. As well as stepping up patrols, Moonstar had also required two guards at night instead of one. Shimmermist and Thrushpelt looked tired, their tails dropped, their heads low, their eyes barely opened. As Flamepool approached, they nodded and padded towards the warriors den, both meowing a quiet greeting to Flamepool as they passed. She meowed back and continued to Scorchfur.

She sat down next to him and began to groom her ruffled fur. Scorchfur shuffled on his feet, obviously anxious to get started on patrolling. Finally, Fleetwind pushed out of the apprentice den, followed by a stumbling, sleepy-looking Hawkpaw. Flamepool glanced at Scorchfur, who had an annoyed look on his face at his apprentice.

"He's not fit to be a warrior. Why did Moonstar let him join the clan?" Scorchfur mumbled.

"The clan is quickly losing warriors, what with the murder of Whitefoot and Coldheart, and then Mapleheart's death, and who knows if Maplekit will make it. She's still weak. MoonClan needs more warriors," Flamepool said.

"MoonClan is strong and still has plenty of warriors," Scorchfur grumbled.

"If it is the rogues that Moonstar believes it is, then we will need as many cats as we can get to fight them," Flamepool shot back. "From what I heard, they had a lot of cats and were pretty vicious fighters!"

Scorchfur opened his mouth to say something else, an angry look spread across his face, but was cut off by Fleetwind.

"We're ready," she said as Hawkpaw and her approached.

Scorchfur closed his jaws, casting an angry glare at Flamepool. He turned and stalked out of camp, the tip of his tail twitching in agitation.

Flamepool could see a look of shock and curiosity on Fleetwind's face as she glanced at Flamepool. Flamepool just shook her head slightly and padded out behind him. It would be only a matter of time before Fleetwind would question her further.

It didn't take her long. As they padded along to the border, Flamepool at the rear, Fleetwind fell back to walk beside her.

"What did you say to Scorchfur to get him so mad?" she asked quietly.

"We were just arguing about Hawkpaw joining the clan," Flamepool answered, "Scorchfur is still against the idea, but I don't see why. With all the attacks, the clan needs more warriors."

Fleetwind shrugged, not continuing on the subject. They quietly continued on until Scorchfur suddenly stopped. He squinted, taking a step forward and staring at the bushes.

"What is it?" Fleetwind asked.

"Come with me. I think I see something," he said. "Flamepool, you and Hawkpaw continue on."

Flamepool was shocked. What about the attacks? Wouldn't it be a bad idea to split up? "But-"

"_Don't_ argue with me," Scorchfur growled. "Believe it or not, you're a full warrior now. You are perfectly capable to take care of yourself. Just go."

"Well being a full grown warrior didn't help Whitefoot and Coldheart much, did it?" Flamepool mumbled. Scorchfur whipped around, baring his teeth in a snarl. Flamepool glared defiantly back at him, holding her ground.

"Come on Hawkpaw," Flamepool growled, padding away. She heard his paw steps following her, and Scorchfur and Fleetwind padding away.

"What was that about?" Hawkpaw asked as they were out of earshot.

"Nothing of your concern," Flamepool growled.

"He is my mentor. Why can't I know?"

"Because," Flamepool stopped and looked back. "I don't feel like explaining." She turned and continued on.

As they walked along the border, Flamepool could feel eyes on her back the entire time. She halted suddenly and whirled on him. "Stop staring at me!"

Hawkpaw stopped, looking taken aback. "I-I'm not!" he exclaimed.

Flamepool rolled her eyes, turning and walking away.

The quick pattering of paws told her that he was trotting to catch up. Sure enough, he came up to walk next to her. She sighed.

"What?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Nothing," Flamepool answered.

"What is your problem?" Hawkpaw spat.

Flamepool cast a glare at him. "What do you mean?" she hissed.

"You fight with Scorchfur and you won't tell me why. You growl at me for walking behind you and now I come up to walk next to you and you sigh! What is wrong? Do you want me to fly above you or something?"

"No!" Flamepool snapped. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Hawkpaw growled.

Flamepool glared ahead. "I have a lot on my mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Flamepool remained silent. If she was to tell anybody about everything on her mind, it would be her sister. Snowdawn would understand more than any cat about Flamepool fearing she would never have a mate, and Snowdawn was part of the prophecy, so it would be just right to tell her before any cat.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care," Hawkpaw said.

"Good," Flamepool snorted.

They continued the patrol in silence, the only sound being their paw steps on the ground and the trees rustling as a breeze blew through.

Suddenly, a smell reached Flamepool on the wind. She halted, the fur rising up along her spine.

Hawkpaw, noticing she had stopped walking, stopped too and turned back to look at her.

Flamepool opened her mouth a bit and drank in the smell, confirming her growing fear. "Hawkpaw, do you smell that?" she asked slowly.

Hawkpaw raised his head and closed his eyes, his jaws parting slightly to breath in the air around him. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, shock flickering across them.

"Blood," he whispered quietly.

Flamepool turned and rocketed through the forest towards the smell. She heard Hawkpaw's paw steps right behind her the whole time, never faltering, never falling back despite the fact that Flamepool was one of the fastest cats in the clan.

_He's fast,_ she thought. Her mind switched quickly back to the smell as she leaped over a fallen tree. They were going towards camp, the reek of blood getting stronger. _How could nobody smell it?_ Flamepool exclaimed in her head.

She pushed through the bushes and let out a shocked yowl. "Morningfur!"

The brown tabby she-cat lay sprawled out across the forest floor, her eyes open and filled with fear. Her jaws were opened wide in what looked to be an attempted cry of help that never escaped pasts her lips. Dried blood soaked her throat, and her fur was covered in dirt.

"She was dragged," Flamepool meowed, choking back a sob. "From the dried blood, it had to have been last night."

Hawkpaw slowly came up and stood next to her, a horrified look on his face.

Scorchfur and Fleetwind flew out of the bushes across from them, their fur fluffed up.

"What happened? We heard a yowl and smelled blood and-" Fleetwind was cut off by the sight in front of her. Her jaw hung open, many different emotions flickering across her face.

"She was dragged," Flamepool repeated, her voice cracking from grief. "A trail of blood leads towards camp, towards..." she glanced up, following the trail with her eyes. "Towards the dirt-place."

"We're not even safe in our own camp," Scorchfur whispered.

"We need to take her back to camp," Fleetwind said. Flamepool could see pain showering her face. This was the second cat her and Flamepool had found dead in their territory.

"Flamepool, Hawkpaw, go-" Fleetwind began.

"I know," Flamepool said quickly, stepping over the body and walking back towards camp, desperate to get away. "Come on, Hawkpaw," she called when he didn't follow.

"Wha-what?" he said, finally looking up from the body. "Oh," he ran forward, walking next to Flamepool.

They walked in silence for a little bit before Hawkpaw finally spoke.

"Who did this?"

"We don't know, although the clan suspects a large band of rogues that attacked the camp moons before I was born," Flamepool said. "They were looking for territory, and in order to beat them, Moonstar was forced to kill their leader, Oak. Midnight, his mate, was furious, and vowed that Moonstar would one day regret what she had done."

"Wow..." was all Hawkpaw said.

"Now do you understand how dangerous it is? Do you wish you had not joined?" Flamepool asked.

"No," Hawkpaw replied, much to Flamepool's surprise. "I'm happy with my choice. It is much better then being a loner. Even with all these dangers, it's safer and I can learn how to protect myself and those around me."

Flamepool stayed silent, slightly taken aback by his answer. She saw the camp entrance looming up ahead, and felt a sickening feeling deep inside her. "This wasn't fun the first time, and it won't be any more fun the second."

"Second time? What do you mean?" Hawkpaw asked.

"The first day I was an apprentice, Sunheart, Fleetwind, Snowdawn and I found the first murdered cat, Whitefoot, in the forest. Sunheart and Fleetwind sent Snowdawn and I ahead to tell Moonstar and Scorchfur," Flamepool answered.

"Oh..." Hawkpaw said.

They entered camp and headed straight for Moonstar who sat outside of her den with Dayflight. They were talking and both looked happy.

"This won't be fun at all," Hawkpaw said, seeing the two.

Flamepool nodded in agreement. She padded up to her mother, who looked over. "Flamepool! You're back early. Where's Scorchfur and Fleetwind?" Moonstar looked around the clearing, then back at Flamepool and Hawkpaw. Flamepool just stared back. Understanding flickered across Moonstar's face, as well as Dayflight's, and their happiness was quickly replaced with horror.

"Who?" Moonstar choked out.

"Morningfur," Flamepool responded.

"Oh no..." Moonstar said, looking up at the medicine den. "Oh Sparrowfeather..." she stood and walked away towards it. Flamepool followed, casting a glance back at Hawkpaw, telling him to stay there. He nodded, understanding, before turning to Dayflight.

Flamepool followed Moonstar into the medicine den. It was still early, but Sparrowfeather was awake, sorting some herbs.

"Sparrowfeather...we need to talk," Moonstar announced.

Sparrowfeather looked over. "Oh, hello Moonstar! What is it you want?"

Moonstar took a deep breath. "It's about Morningfur..."

"No!" Sparrowfeather collapsed in the dirt next to the body of her sister. Her face was buried deep into Morningfur's fur. Sobs racked her body. Cats were slowly creeping out of the dens, shocked gasps and horrified wails escaping from their throats. Moonstar beckoned Flamepool over.

"Explain it to her," she whispered in her ear. "She has a right to know."

Flamepool nodded, gulping. She padded forward, sitting next to the distraught medicine cat.

"Sparrowfeather?" Flamepool said. Sparrowfeather didn't move or answer. Flamepool continued. "She was found in the forest. It was obvious she had been dragged from the dirtplace." Flamepool stopped. This was really hard to say. Sighing, she continued.

"It had to have been in the middle of the night. I believe she died quickly, not feeling any pain, because we found her with her jaws spread wide in a yowl of shock, but nothing was heard last night, so she probably...died...before she could make a noise, which means it was pretty...quick..."

Sparrowfeather didn't answer. Flamepool continued to sit there, not really knowing what to say or do. She just laid her tail comfortingly over her back.

Moonstar padded over, saving her. "Thank you," she whispered in Flamepool's ear. Flamepool nodded, padding away. Moonstar took her place, laying down next to her friend, licking Sparrowfeather's ear. Mallowpaw came up and laid down on the other side of her mentor, laying her head down on her paws.

Flamepool padded towards Snowdawn, who had a solemn look on her face. She sat next to her sister, her fur brushing Snowdawn's.

"What are you thinking about?" Flamepool asked.

"N-nothing," Snowdawn said. Flamepool followed her gaze to find she was looking at Lilacslash who sat at the edge of the clearing. Was it just coincidence, or was Lilacslash glaring back at her?

"Snowdawn?"

"Yeah?" Snowdawn turned to look at her. Her face was full with many different emotions, like she was thinking something through, turning it over in her head. She looked terrified and scared. She looked like she was about to explode if she didn't say what was on her mind.

"I think we need to talk," Flamepool said. It was time. Time for her to tell Snowdawn about the prophecy. She had to know now, or else it might be too late. Too many cats were dieing, and it needed to stop.

Snowdawn nodded. "Yes. Yes, I think we do."

Flamepool nodded, standing up and walking away. Snowdawn stood and followed, her face still holding many emotions.

Flamepool led the way to the warriors den. She pushed behind it, glancing back at the clearing. She saw Sootlife, his gaze following them. The fur stood up along her spine. How many cats were watching them? What was Snowdawn thinking about? What did they all know that Flamepool didn't?

Flamepool sat down outside of camp behind the warriors den. She felt unsafe here, but it was private. Snowdawn came out behind her and sat down across from her, and for a few moments they just stared at each other. Finally, Flamepool broke the silence.

"I think we're part of a huge prophecy," she blurted. Snowdawn's eyes grew wide, shock filling them. "I overheard Sparrowfeather and Moonstar talking about it a few moons ago," she continued. "Sparrowfeather told Moonstar that she thinks we're supposed to save the clan from the 'darkness' that threatens us."

Snowdawn's eyes grew ever wider, and she looked around wildly. Finally she looked back and Flamepool. "What was the prophecy?" she asked, leaning closer.

"Uh..." Flamepool thought back to when she had heard Sparrowfeather recite it. "Um...it was...the blazing snow and flickering flame will come together to melt the darkness that threatens MoonClan."

"I...I believe I know what the darkness is," Snowdawn said quietly, looking at the ground.

Flamepool pricked her ears. "What? You do?"

Snowdawn nodded. She scooted closer. "Do you remember when Sootlife was attacked?"

"Of course," Flamepool said.

"Well...he always claimed that he never got a good look at his attackers but..." she sighed. "He made me promise never to tell anybody else in fear that they would kill me but, Flamepool, it was Lilacslash and Lilyfur who attacked him."

Flamepool's eyes grew wide as she heard her sister's words. Somehow, though, deep inside her, she wasn't shocked at all that it was those two.

"He said Lilacslash was the leader, despite the fact that Lilyfur was older and her mentor at that time," Snowdawn continued.

"So Lilacslash and Lilyfur have been murdering all those cats? Why?" Flamepool asked.

"Sootlife said they never told why. They just laughed, told him they had killed all those cats, then attacked him. It's not like I have gone up to Lilacslash and asked, 'Hey! Why have you been randomly killing cats in your own clan?' That would be suicide!"

"I didn't expect you to have," Flamepool said. "I was just...a little surprised."

"Were you?" Snowdawn asked. "Were you _really_?"

"Honestly, no," Flamepool answered truthfully, a hint if amusement in her voice.

"Good," Snowdawn purred.

"We should go back. The clan might wonder where we are," Flamepool said.

Snowdawn nodded. "Let's not tell anybody about this. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Flamepool answered.

"Good. Come on," Snowdawn pushed into the clearing.

Flamepool followed, her mind reeling about what she had learned. It was a big responsibility, handling all of this. Somehow she felt like she was forgetting something, but what?

_Oh well, _she thought as they entered the clearing. _It probably wasn't very important._


	13. Chapter 11

**~*Chapter 11*~**

Snowdawn yawned and stretched, the blackness of the warriors den closing in around her. She sat up in her nest and glanced around the den. Light filtered through the entrance, falling on the sleeping bodies of Lilacslash and Robinwing. Lilacslash's head was rested on the orange tom's back. Snowdawn shivered.

Lilacslash had been pregnant for a moon. Snowdawn couldn't imagine a bunch of little Lilacslash copies running around camp. Would they be evil like her? Would they grow up, wanting to murder innocent cats because "mother" told them it was okay? Snowdawn remembered when Lilacslash had announced her pregnancy to the whole clan a few days after Morningfur's death. She had done it so arrogantly, making Moonstar call a meeting and then leaping onto the High Limb like she was the leader when she could have easily stayed on the ground to say it. The whole clan had cheered and congratulated her and Robinwing, but Snowdawn, along with Sootlife and Flamepool, had stayed back and refused to approach their life-long enemy.

One of the scariest things was that another cat had fallen in love with a tyrant like Lilacslash, but what really struck Snowdawn was that _Lilacslash_ had fallen in love. Could she be faking it just to have kits that would follow in their mother's paw steps? Was she really that cruel, to fake her love for another cat just to have kits?

Snowdawn could believe it. She had no doubt Lilacslash could be so cruel. But maybe she _had_ fallen for another cat.

_Poor Robinwing. He has no clue what is his mate is,_ Snowdawn thought remorsefully.

Rising to her paws, Snowdawn pushed out of the den. She glanced up at the sky, the first few rays of the sun shining over the tops of the trees. She sat down and, as she watched, the stars, one by one, slowly faded away from the sky as the sun came out.

"Its a beautiful morning."

Snowdawn jumped as a voice spoke behind her. She turned to see Thrushpelt, standing at the warriors den entrance, watching her.

"Yes it is," she commented. Thrushpelt padded towards her, sitting down next to her. He began to wash his paw.

"I'm worried about you, Snowdawn," he said between licks.

Snowdawn was taken aback. What was there to be worried about? Suddenly, fear overtook her. Had he somehow figured out about the prophecy? Had he overheard Flamepool and her talking the day Morningfur died? Was he worried she was too young and inexperienced to do such a task?

She wanted to ask him all these questions, but finally settled on one simple one: "Why?"

"You were a very happy, giddy and active kit. You loved to play and run around. When you became an apprentice, those traits didn't diminish until Sootlife was attacked. Ever since, you've been distant, always in deep thought, always looking slightly worried and a little afraid," Thrushpelt said.

"Oh..." Snowdawn said, not really sure how to answer. Was it really that obvious? It was true. Ever since she had found out about Lilacslash and Lilyfur being the killers, she had been thinking about it so much that she hadn't really ever had time to cut lose and just have some fun. The only real fun she had had was when she went hunting with Sootlife, but that hadn't lasted very long.

"Do you need somebody to talk to? You seem to have a lot on your mind," Thrushpelt said. "I'm here to listen, if you want."

It was a little awkward, Thrushpelt telling her this. They had always been friends, but never really close. Not like Mallowpaw or Sootlife or Flamepool, whom she would probably go to first if she ever needed to talk to somebody. But she felt a wave of gratitude for the tom as he offered her his time and ears.

"It's okay, I'm fine, but thank you for your concern, Thrushpelt," she said. As much as she did want to get everything, all of the weight of this knowledge, off her chest, she couldn't tell Thrushpelt.

"Snowdawn?" Snowdawn and Thrushpelt both looked back at the warriors den entrance to see Sootlife. He had a tad bit of jealousy in his eyes as he saw the two talking.

Snowdawn wanted to roll her eyes, but decided against it.  
She would talk to him later about not having to be by his side day in and day out and how she could have other friends.

"Well, I best be off. Scorchfur will be setting up the rest of the day's patrols soon," Thrushpelt said, standing and padding away.

Sootlife walked up and took Thrushpelt's place, but a little closer, his fur brushing Snowdawn's.

"What did he want?" Sootlife asked when Thrushpelt was out of earshot.

"Just...to talk," Snowdawn said. Sootlife was very protective and jealous, and she didn't want to describe the conversation she had just had any further in fear Sootlife might begin to quarrel with Thrushpelt.

Sootlife eyed her suspiciously before saying, "Lets go. We don't want to miss our patrols."

Snowdawn laid down near the warriors den and the Nursery, which sat side by side next to each other on the side of the clearing. Past it, the medicine den sat, perfectly close to both the Nursery and the elders den, which was at the back of camp, completely opposite from the entrance. The apprentice den was just past that, and the leader's den sat even further, not fully opposite of the Nursery and warriors den, but still in perfect view of them. The High Limb hung above the leader's den, with a perfect view of the entire camp.

Snowdawn laid there, marveling at how well and perfect the camp was set up. She was bored and had nothing to do until sundown, when she would go out on a hunting patrol.

Snowdawn had never really thought about the layout of the camp. The medicine den was in the perfect place, nestled right in between the Nursery and elder's den, which would both need the most attention. All three were also further back in camp with the warriors den blocking it from the entrance, which would be a likely place for an attack. The dirt place tunnel was small and right in between the elder's den and medicine den, easy access for old cats and patients.

The leader's den could view the entire camp from the entrance, which was a thick tangle of roots, opening into a tunnel mouth that went about two tail-lengths underground; perfect for a single-cat den. Snowdawn purred at the memories of sleeping in that den, huddled up against her mother's belly and her sister for warmth. That was where she had been born, too, and she knew that because Moonstar liked to tell her and her sister that. Her mother had refused to move into the Nursery, and was in the leader's den with Dayflight when her kits had come.

Snowdawn was jerked away from her memories as a small bundle of fur slammed into her side. Little claws pricked her pelt like thorns as another fluffy ball hit on her the other side. Finally, a third attacker landed heavily on Snowdawn's shoulders.

"Stand down, rogue, for we have captured you!" Graykit's voice rang from above her ears. Snowdawn plopped her head down onto her paws.

"Okay, I give up! But please, don't hurt me!" she cried.

Graykit gave out a squeak of joy and leaped over Snowdawn's head and onto the ground.

"Follow me, prisoner!" he said, marching off. Snowdawn rose to her paws, glancing back at her other two attackers. Maplekit and Mosskit stared up at her, a triumphant look on their faces. Maplekit had grown healthy in the past half moon, and played and hopped around with more energy than expected. Heatherpool had taken up the duties of nursing Maplekit, and, with lots of help from Heatherpool and the clan, the kit had grown much stronger.

Now Maplekit sat in front of Snowdawn, completely unaware of the dangers that lurked around her. Snowdawn yearned for those days once again, but, if Flamepool was right, then she had a big job to do. The clan needed her more than ever, and she couldn't sit around and sulk about how she wanted to be a kit again.

Snowdawn followed Graykit towards the leader's den, where Moonstar and Dayflight were sharing tongues. Maplekit and Mosskit flanked her on either side, marching along as if they were warriors.

"Moonstar! We have found a rogue in our territory!" Graykit squeaked, speeding up to Moonstar. Moonstar glanced up at Snowdawn, a very amused glint in her eyes.

"Why, yes, it seems you have! What ever should we do with her?" Moonstar asked the kit.

"I say we should teach her a lesson and send her on her way!" Graykit suggested, bouncing around with excitement.

"What has she done wrong?" Moonstar asked.

"Crossed into our territory!" Maplekit said.

"Oh! But we don't want to frighten her! She might be friendly!" Moonstar said.

"But she has crossed our borders!" Graykit exclaimed.

"Well then, take her back and warn her of the dangers of coming back!"

"But-"

"I need strong, brave warriors to do this for me," Moonstar interrupted.

This seemed to lift the kits' spirits, and they stood a little taller.

"Yes, Moonstar!" Graykit said. He turned around to face Snowdawn. "Come on!"

Snowdawn followed them back across the clearing, but stopped with Mosskit plopped down on the grass.

"I don't want to play this game anymore!" she cried. Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Let's play with a mossball!"

"Yeah!" Graykit agreed. "Snowdawn, will you play with us? Please?"

"Of course!" Snowdawn meowed, remember her days as a kit, always begging Sunheart or Fleetwind or even her parents, who always seemed busy, to play with her.

"Yay!" all the kits cried in unison. Graykit raced of towards the Nursery, disappearing inside. A few moments later, he came out with a mossball in his mouth. He dropped it at Snowdawn's paws.

"What should we do with it?" Graykit asked.

Snowdawn tried to quickly think up a new game they could play with the mossball. She decided to go with a game Sunheart had made up when she was a kit. She had enjoyed the game a lot, and thought that maybe these kits would too.

"I'm going to hit the mossball across the clearing. The first one to bring it back to me wins," she announced.

All three of the kits' eyes lit up. They bounced around, exclaiming their joy and waiting for Snowdawn to hit it.

Snowdawn raised her paw and hit the mossball, sending it flying through the air. All three kits raced after it, stumbling and tripping over themselves and each other in order to get to the mossball first. Mosskit was the first to get it. She scooped it up into her jaws, scrambled away from the other kits, and then raced back towards Snowdawn.

All three kits halted in front of Snowdawn, panting. Mosskit dropped the mossball next to her and then sat down heavily. Snowdawn purred. "Did you enjoy this game?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" Maplekit said excitedly.

"Do you want to play again?"

All three kits leaped to their paws. "Yes!" they all squeaked.

Snowdawn hit the mossball across the clearing yet again. The kits tumbled after it. This time, it was Graykit who got to it first, but on the way back, he stumbled and lost it. Maplekit scooped it up, rushing for the end.

She triumphantly dropped the mossball down next to Snowdawn.

"Great job, Maplekit!" Snowdawn exclaimed, happy to see that the kit, who everybody believed would not make it, had recovered so well.

Maplekit stood a little taller at the praise. She bounced around Snowdawn's paws. "Hit it again! Hit it again!"

"Yeah!" Graykit and Mosskit agreed.

"Oh, alright!" Snowdawn said. She felt a sense of happiness as she again batted the mossball across the clearing, the kits fighting to reach it first.

They played for a long time. Not just that one game, but multiple games, like one where Snowdawn hid and the kits were forced to use their senses to locate her. She even taught them a few simple battle and hunting moves.

Suddenly, as the sun hit the tops of the trees in the sky and the cats all settled down to eat and share tongues, there was crashing noise that came from somewhere out of camp. All ears instantly picked as more crashing noises came closer.

A light breeze blew, and the fear and horror rose through the camp.

"Badger!" a yowl split the air as the huge black and white head pushed through the barrier of camp near the entrance. The rest of it's body soon came into view, followed by another badger. The two badgers easily pushed aside the camp barrier, destroying it.

Snowdawn rushed forward, scooping up Maplekit in her jaws. The kit was frozen with horror, and easy to carry.

Snowdawn nudged the other kits towards the Nursery, but they wouldn't move. The badgers loomed up above them, no cats in their way to protect them.

One of the badgers lunged for the kits, and Snowdawn reacted instinctively. Dropping Maplekit, she leaped, meeting the badger head on. She landed in front of the badger and rose to her hind paws. Claws unsheathed, she raked them across the badger's face. Blood instantly splattered the ground. A long, deep cut bore into the badger's face, going from one eye to underneath the other.

The badger snarled in rage and pain, stumbling back from the blow. Snowdawn hissed, hackles raised. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other badger being driven back by multiple warriors. More warriors were rushing to get the kits and protect the elders and the Nursery. Snowdawn stood alone in front of this badger.

But she could sense the fear radiating from it's pelt. The blow she had given it had shocked it, and now, it didn't know what to do. Never before had a cat been so vicious, so dangerous to it.

It tried to lunge forward again, tried to get past Snowdawn, but she leaped sideways into it's path and raked her claws across it's cheek, the wound opening all the way back to the neck.

The badger again fell back, the fear radiating off it in waves. One more time. It would try one more time to get past this white beast with vicious claws. The badger lunged again, but Snowdawn was too quick. She leaped, dodging the badger's giant claws as it swung a paw at her. She landed on it's back and sunk her teeth into the back of it's neck, clawing viciously at it's shoulders.

The badger had had enough. It shook itself violently, dislodging Snowdawn, who flew off and landed on her side on the ground. The badger turned and raced off, pushing through the barrier after it's mate, who was already long gone.

"Snowdawn!" Snowdawn pulled herself up into a sitting position and glanced up to see Moonstar racing towards her. Sparrowfeather, Dayflight, Sootlife and Flamepool were right behind her.

Moonstar reached her first, showering her in licks. Snowdawn flattened her ears against her head. Then came Sparrowfeather, who kept babbling on about what could be broken and how she could be hurt as she checked her over.

Dayflight stopped in front of Snowdawn, a look of worry in his eyes. Sootlife and Flamepool halted about a tail-length away, obviously wanting to get to her but blocked by the three cats who had reached her first.

More cats were gathering, shocked looks on their faces as they whispered to each other. Snowdawn pricked her ears to hear what they were saying.

"It looked terrified!"

"I can't believe she beat a badger on her own!"

"What bravery and skill!"

"She saved the kits!"

Snowdawn felt her pelt grow hot as she heard everybody marveling at what she done. Had it really been that amazing?

Under orders of Sparrowfeather, Snowdawn was taken to the medicine den to be examined. When they had entered, Sparrowfeather sat down.

"There. Now you can have a little breather from all those cats," she said.

"Was it really that shocking?" Snowdawn asked as she sat down in front of Sparrowfeather. "Me beating the badger?"

"Usually, one cat alone is not enough to scare away a badger. You inflicted wounds on it that it will not soon forget and will forever leave a scar," Sparrowfeather said. "It is amazing that you were able to do it by yourself."

Snowdawn again felt her pelt grow hot.

"Now, are you hurt?" Sparrowfeather asked.

"I'm in a little pain from the fall, but that's it," Snowdawn said.

"Then I don't believe you need anything. If it's worse tomorrow, come to me and I will give you something for it," Sparrowfeather said.

Snowdawn nodded and stood, pushing out of the medicine den. The first cats she encountered was not at all what she really expected. Heatherpool and Ashclaw stood in front of her.

"I want to thank you so much for saving my kits!" Heatherpool exclaimed.

"And Maplekit," Ashclaw added. "That was very brave of you!"

"Oh, um, you're welcome," Snowdawn said, again feeling slightly embarrassed for all the praise she was receiving.

The two cats padded off towards the Nursery, and Sootlife and Flamepool took their place.

"That was amazing!" Flamepool exclaimed, pride shinning in her eyes. Sootlife, however, looked worried.

"Are you okay? Did Sparrowfeather give you anything?"

"I'm fine, Sootlife. My side hurts a little but that's all," Snowdawn said.

Sootlife didn't look very reassured, but didn't pester.

"Come on! Let's go eat something! You deserve it!" Flamepool said, nodding towards the fresh-kill pile.

Snowdawn followed her towards it, happy at what she had done. As she glanced around, she felt her hackles raise, and saw Lilacslash sitting at the other side of the clearing, her gaze intent on Snowdawn. Lilyfur sat next to her, also glaring, and as Snowdawn watched, Marshfur padded up and sat down on the other side of Lilacslash. He, too, was watching her.

Snowdawn's head snapped back around to the fresh-kill pile, a very uneasy feeling growing in her stomach as one question spun through her mind.

What was Lilacslash planning?


	14. Chapter 12

**~*Chapter 12*~**

"Blackpelt, I need you to take a patrol around the river border," Scorchfur announced as the cats settled down around him. "Take Flamedsparks, Branchflight and Flamepool."

Flamepool, who had been washing, pricked her ears and sat up as she heard her name.

Blackpelt nodded and moved away, the other cats Scorchfur had called following him. Flamepool stood and followed him, too. She glanced back at the cats, spotting Snowdawn among them. She let out a purr, pride filling her, as she remembered Snowdawn defeating the badger on her own about a moon ago. The clan had certainly been shocked, and the kits liked her to tell the story.

They exited camp and padded towards the fields. As they reached the edge of the trees, they turned towards the river and walked along the border.

Flamepool listened to the patter of the patrol's paws on the ground as they walked. Occasionally, they would stop to mark the border or smell a bush or a patch of grass. They did stop once when the smell of fox reached their noses, but the scent was at least a day old and was leaving the territory. They didn't come across another trail of it coming back in.

Flamepool pricked her ears as the trickle of water came to their ears. The river came into view, and the patrol padded to the edge. They quickly drank before Blackpelt raised his head and sniffed the air.

"Come on, lets keep going," he announced, turning and padding away along the riverbank. Flamepool followed, along with Flamedsparks and Branchflight.

As they walked, Flamepool looked down at the water. She could see her reflection, distorted by the rushing of the water. As she continued to look at herself, she began to wonder.

Why had StarClan chosen her as part of the prophecy? What was so special about her?

_We didn't choose you. You were chosen at the beginning of the clan._

Flamepool halted, fear rising in her as the voice echoed in her head.

Blackpelt glanced back, realizing she had stopped. Seeing the shocked expression on Flamepool's face, he stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Flamepool shook herself and trotted to catch up with them.

Blackpelt eyed her. "Are you sure? You look as if you've seen a pack of dogs or something!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's just keep going," Flamepool insisted. Blackpelt stared at her for a few more moments before turning and continuing on. Flamepool trailed at the back of the patrol, keeping her eyes on the ground, but out of the corner of them, she could see Branchflight staring at her.

_Listen!_

Flamepool's eyes grew wide again as the voice spoke again. She glanced at the other cats, but none of them seemed phased by the voice. Maybe they couldn't hear it.

_Listen!_

Flamepool glanced around, but there were no other cats. She sniffed the air, but was met by the usual smells of the forest.

Flamepool again looked at the other cats on the patrol. They were all looking ahead, intent on the patrol. Flamepool sighed and, closing her eyes, extending her powers to the area around them.

There _was_ another cat around, but this cat was different. It's presence didn't feel...solid.

Flamepool opened her eyes and looked around.

_Come,_ the voice said, soft and quiet, as if to make sure the other cats wouldn't hear it.

"Um, I'm going to go...check something," Flamepool said, stepping away from the group.

Blackpelt stopped and looked back. "Check what?" he asked.

"Just...a smell," Flamepool answered.

"Would you like one of us to come with you?"

"No!" Flamepool blurted out. "Uh, no, I don't need any help. I'll just be a few moments," she said, a little calmer.

"Okay, we'll continue on. You catch up," Blackpelt said. Flamepool nodded, and she watched the patrol head off again. Turning, she pushed into the bushes and back into the forest, away from the river. Looking around, she tried to remember where the presence had come from.

Flamepool bounded into the forest, pushing at the undergrowth. She swung her head around, sniffing the air, but could smell no mysterious cat.

Then suddenly, a clump of bushes near to her rustled. She slid to a stop, her fur rising. A paw appeared from the bush and out stepped a beautiful she-cat. Her pelt was slightly see-through, the bushes and trees behind her visible. She had white fur with dark orange and black patches on her back and forehead and one ear was completely black. Her green eyes shone with what looked like lots of little stars, just like the ones that sparkled around her paws and on her pelt.

Flamepool gasped.

"Hello, Flamepool," the she-cat said.

"Who are you?" Flamepool asked, her voice a little shaky as she stepped back.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Spottedear, I come from StarClan. I was the medicine cat of MoonClan many moons ago," the she-cat explained.

"Why are you here?" Flamepool asked.

"To tell you that the danger that lurks is coming soon," Spottedear answered. "The Prophecy is coming true. Prepare yourself for a coming battle greater than anything you would have expected."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Flamepool asked, taking a step towards her.

"I do not know," Spottedear said. "I am just here to tell you what I do know."

"Then tell me this! Why me? Why was Snowdawn and I chosen?" Flamepool inquired.

"You were chosen at the beginning of MoonClan. We received the Great Prophecy when MoonClan was first established, and have passed it down through our ranks since until the time came."

"So it's true? I am apart of the prophecy?"

"Yes! You are the flickering flame in the Great Prophecy. Never before has MoonClan faced such a threat, and you and your sister are destined to save it from this disaster!"

"What exactly is this 'disaster'?"

"I must go," Spottedear said, taking a step back. "I am getting weaker the longer I stay here."

"No! Please, answer my questions!" Flamepool bounded forward, but Spottedear was slowly fading.

_May StarClan light your path!_ Spottedear's voice filled her mind before she was gone completely.

Flamepool sat down heavily on the ground, angry that the StarClan cat had left her without any more knowledge than what she had assumed. She glared at the ground, thinking things through.

So Snowdawn and her _were_ the cats destined to save MoonClan. But why? Why _her_? She had never asked for this! It was too much! All of the responsibility, the weight on her shoulders. All of those cats depended on her, and they didn't even know it! Spottedear hadn't helped her much. She only confirmed what Flamepool already knew, which wasn't much.

Suddenly, a shriek of pain made her head snap up. Ears pricked, fur on end, Flamepool sat, rigid. When another shriek split the air, Flamepool took off in the direction it came from. Paws thrumming on the ground, she listened for anymore cries.

There was another shriek, filled with more pain than the first two. Flamepool pushed through the bushes, heart racing, to find a black mass of fur writhing on the ground. Robinwing hung over it, terror in his eyes. As Flamepool entered the scene, he looked up.

"Go get Sparrowfeather! Quickly! Lilacslash is kitting!" he yowled.

Flamepool, a little shocked, turned and stumbled away. She was confused, the news not really sinking into her mind. Finally, she managed to regain herself. She pelted away towards camp, her muscles shifting like live things under her pelt, her tail streaming out behind her like a snake.

Flamepool burst into camp, rocketing across the clearing towards the medicine den.

"Flamepool?!" she heard Moonstar's shocked yowl come from somewhere in the camp. "What are you doing he-"

"No time to explain! Must get Sparrowfeather!" Flamepool called quickly over her shoulder. She pushed through the medicine entrance and sat down heavily, ignoring the shocked look on Sparrowfeather and Mallowpaw's faces.

"Lilacslash...kitting...in the territory! Come quick!" she said between pants.

Sparrowfeather leaped to her paws and instantly grabbed a bunch of herbs from her store. She passed them to Mallowpaw, then grabbed some more.

"Lead the way!" she mumbled through the herbs.

Flamepool pushed out of the den, almost slamming into Moonstar, who now stood right outside.

"What in StarClan?!" Moonstar hissed, stumbling away.

"Lilacslash is kitting!" Flamepool exclaimed, turning and running out of camp. She heard the paw steps of Sparrowfeather, Mallowpaw and Moonstar behind her as she raced towards where Lilacslash had been.

Lilacslash screeched out in pain as they arrived. The ground was covered with deep score marks where Lilacslash had dug her claws in. Along with her and Robinwing, Blackpelt, Flamedsparks and Branchflight were there.

"Get these things out of me!" Lilacslash hissed through her clamped jaws. She was shaking, her claws digging deeper into the ground. A contraction rocketed down her body, and she let out another cry of pain.

Sparrowfeather pushed forward, Mallowpaw at her side. They instantly set to work, pushing some herbs in front of Lilacslash, who greedily lapped them up.

"Just breathe, okay? This will be over soon!" Sparrowfeather meowed, but Lilacslash didn't look relieved. Instead, she howled louder than ever as another contraction shook her body.

"Blackpelt, get some water!" Sparrowfeather ordered. The large black tom raced away into the forest.

For the two moons Lilacslash had been pregnant, Flamepool thought that she might feel satisfaction at the sight of Lilacslash in so much pain. She had killed many cats and had cause grief to so many more. She was plotting something evil, something that threatened MoonClan's survival, but as Flamepool watched, she felt nothing but pity for the large black she-cat. She wished the pain would go away. She never would have wished this on anybody, no matter what they had done.

And this feeling of pity only grew as Lilacslash looked up and their eyes met. Her cold blue eyes had, for the first time in her life, a pleading look to them, and Flamepool felt that she had to do something. Turning away, she looked around. Finally seeing what she was looking for, she bounded over to a bush and picked up a long, thick stick. It was one that could fit in Lilacslash's mouth, but wouldn't break easily.

Flamepool dropped the stick next to Lilacslash, who gratefully picked it up. She gripped it in her teeth, her claws yet again digging into the ground.

"When I say push, push with all your might, okay?" Sparrowfeather ordered. Lilacslash closed her eyes and nodded. A contraction rolled down her body, making her shake even more.

"Push!" Sparrowfeather ordered.

_Crack!_

The stick shattered in Lilacslash's powerful jaws as she pushed. It only took a second for the little bundle to slip out onto the forest floor. Mallowpaw lurched forward, nipping open the sack surrounding the kit. She instantly began to lick the kit incorrectly, the fur sticking up in weird directions, so as to warm it up. Sparrowfeather waited a few moments, but the contractions started to decrease. She pushed on Lilacslash's flank.

"That's it," she announced. "You're done, Lilacslash."

"Is the kit okay?" Robinwing asked.

"Yes!" Mallowpaw announced. "You have a lovely little she-kit, and she is in perfect health!" She continued to warm it up by licking it. After a few moments, it squirmed and let out a mewl.

Robinwing look relieved. Mallowpaw picked up the kit and placed her next to Lilacslash's flank. She instantly began to nurse.

Flamepool examined the kit. It was a beautiful little kit, resembling her father greatly with her red-orange fur and white stomach, chest and paws. Only time would tell the kit's eyes. Flamepool could only hope they weren't blue like Lilacslash's.

Lilacslash laid her head on her paws, closing her eyes. She let out a long sigh.

"What are you going to name her?" Sparrowfeather asked.

"Rosekit," Lilacslash mumbled. Then she picked up her head and licked Robinwing's cheek affectionately. "She looks like you."

Robinwing purred and nuzzled her cheek. "But she is still ours," he said.

"We need to get you and the kit back to camp," Sparrowfeather said.

Lilacslash looked annoyed, but slowly rose to her paws. Robinwing pushed against her to give her support.

It was easy to see Lilacslash was weak, so Flamepool stepped up on her other side to help. Lilacslash glanced at her, shock flickering across her face for a moment, but she didn't pull away or hiss. Instead, and much to Flamepool's surprise, she leaned against Flamepool's shoulder and gladly accepted the gesture of kindness.

Mallowpaw carefully picked up Rosekit, who was mewling and crying out, hungry for milk. They all began the slow way back to camp, Lilacslash stumbling along.

Finally, after painstakingly slow progress, they made it to camp. Cats had gathered in the clearing, waiting for the Queen to return. When they entered, they craned their necks to see the kit. They let out sighs of relief as they heard the little kits mewls for milk.

Flamepool and Robinwing helped Lilacslash into the Nursery, where she collapsed into her nest. Mallowpaw laid Rosekit next to her, and she instantly began to nurse.

Flamepool turned and pushed out of the den. Again, she thought about her own life. Would she ever have kits to love? Would she ever have a mate?

Flamepool felt eyes pricking her pelt, and as she looked around, she saw Hawkpaw looking at her. As their eyes met, he looked away, a look of embarrassment for being caught staring.

Flamepool shifted on her paws, then padded away, her mind fluttering to when Hawkpaw had first joined the clan, and right after the ceremony, when she had caught him staring at her, even though he hadn't known her name.

Flamepool yawned, her jaws stretching wide. She closed her mouth and looked around sleepily. The whole clan was coming together under the High Branch for the Gathering. The moon, completely full, floated in the sky.

"Can I sit here?" Flamepool turned her head around to see Hawkpaw standing behind her.

"Sure," she said, remembering earlier that day when she had caught him staring at her. He sat down next to her, shifting a little uncomfortably. Flamepool scanned the crowd, meeting eyes with her sister, who was sitting by Sootlife and giving her a sly look as she nodded to Hawkpaw sitting next to her. Flamepool glared at Snowdawn, a tad annoyed.

Moonstar leaped onto the High Limb, signaling the Gathering was starting. As the cats grew quiet, Moonstar raised her head to the stars.

"Lilacslash has given birth to a she-kit today in our territory. The kit has been named Rosekit. We thank StarClan that the birth went well and we also welcome the little kit among our ranks," she announced.

The clan mumbled their agreement, heads nodding and purrs erupting from throats. Moonstar flicked her tail after a few moments, and the clan grew silent.

"We also have another wonderful announcement! Cinderblossom is expecting kits!" Moonstar said.

The whole clan looked towards where Cinderblossom and Thrushpelt sat, pelts touching. Congratulations came from everywhere as the two stood.

"It's true!" Cinderblossom announced excitedly. "I found out yesterday when I felt them squirming! They are due in about a moon and a half!"

There was excited chatter among the cats. There were a lot of new kits recently, and with all the deaths, they were greatly appreciated.

Cinderblossom and Thrushpelt sat down, and Moonstar scanned the crowd. "Is that all?" she asked.

No cats stepped forward to speak.

"Then you are dismissed," Moonstar said, jumping down and pushing into her den. The cats all dispersed, heading to their nests.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hawkpaw meowed. Flamepool had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh, uh, yeah! See you tomorrow!" Flamepool said. She watched him trot away to the apprentices den.

"Wow." Flamepool turned to see Snowdawn standing there.

"What?" Flamepool asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Snowdawn said.

"Isn't what obvious?"

Snowdawn sighed. "That Hawkpaw likes you! A lot! I can see it in his eyes whenever he talks to you!"

Flamepool shifted on her paws. "I don't think so..."

"Whatever you say. Come on. It's late and I'm tired!" Snowdawn turned and padded away towards the warriors den.

Flamepool cast one last glance back at the apprentices den. Hawkpaw had disappeared inside. She sighed and turned back to the warriors den, following her sister inside.


	15. Chapter 13

**~*Chapter 13*~**

Snowdawn padded along through the forest, her paws sinking into the first snow of leaf-bare. The snow rose half way up her legs and froze her to the bone. A freezing wind rattled through the now bare trees that rose up like bones clawing at the sky, which was a thick mass of gray clouds.

Snowdawn's stomach let out a rumbling growl. With leaf-bare comes a shortage of food, and this leaf-bare was a particularly harsh one. She glanced around at the other patrol members. Blackpelt walked at the head, his ears flat against his head. Branchflight and Lilyfur followed, Branchflight stumbling and Lilyfur with a hard, determined look about her face. Snowdawn trailed at the back, glancing around for any potential prey.

Suddenly, Blackpelt stopped. He flicked his tail through the bushes to a thrush that was trying to find berries on a bush. It wasn't having much luck.

"I'll get it," Snowdawn said in a hushed whisper, falling down into the hunters crouch. She had always been a very good hunter, and with the fresh fallen snow, she was better than ever, her pelt blending into the background.

Snowdawn slowly pushed forward, ears pricked forward, gaze intent. She was getting closer and closer to her prey.

The thrush froze, realizing that it was in danger. Jumping around, it spotted Snowdawn. It leaped into the air, wings thrown out, ready to fly away, a warning call escaping past its beak.

Snowdawn, hissing in rage, pounced, barely missing the thrush as it flew off. She leaped up quickly, reaching for the bird. Claws extended, she caught a hold of a wing. The thrush gave a shocked screech before being dragged down into the snow. It flailed and cawed, but Snowdawn managed to finished it off with a quick bite to the neck, and carried it off back to the hunting patrol.

"Nice catch!" Blackpelt praised. Branchflight nodded with agreement, but Lilyfur only glared. Snowdawn ignored her and dug a quick hole in the snow, dropping her prey into it to get later. After covering it back up and placing a small stone on it to mark it, they continued on.

They padded along, heading towards the cave. The stream that branched away from the river and ran across the territory into the small cave was frozen over. Snowdawn tentatively placed a paw on it. It was completely solid. There was no water rushing underneath. She stepped onto the ice, testing it, before walking all the way over. The stream was only about two fox-lengths wide, much smaller than the river.

When she had gotten over, Snowdawn beckoned the others. They all followed, and the patrol was off again.

There was no more prey in sight after the thrush, and Blackpelt was just about to turn around and head towards the river when he suddenly stopped. He pricked his ears, and then lifted his nose.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

The whole patrol raised their noses to the sky and sniffed. Snowdawn drank in the air, trying to figure out what Blackpelt was talking about. After a few moments, she caught whiff of a new, peculiar smell. She had never scented something like this.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Twolegs," Blackpelt answered.

Snowdawn was slightly shocked. Never before had she seen or smelled a twoleg before. They usually stayed to their twolegplace, which was far off at the base of the mountains and could only be seen on the clearest of days or by the small little lights that twinkled at night if you stood at the edge of the trees. Even during green-leaf, no twolegs ever came to the forest.

Blackpelt trotted forward, towards the smell.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we turn back and warn the clan?" Snowdawn asked.

"I only want a look," Blackpelt answered. "I want to know what they are doing."

The patrol reluctantly followed. They weaved through the trees, the loud squeals of twoleg kits getting louder. Finally, they stopped in a bush that was still thick with leaves and would be every season. Four twolegs stood in a small clearing. Two kits were playing together in the snow, and two older twolegs were making noises at each other a little bit away, one of them leaning against a huge, reddish colored shiny thing that sat in the middle of the clearing.

"A monster," Blackpelt whispered. "I've only ever seen one other in my life. We're lucky it's asleep."

"Why?" Snowdawn asked.

"They kill cats," was Branchflight's grave answer.

Snowdawn felt a chill roll down her back, and not from the cold.

"How did they get it in the forest?" she asked.

"Twolegs sit in the bellies of the monsters and the monsters carry them around," Blackpelt answered. He nodded to ruts in the snow behind the monster, leading up to it's four big black round paws.

Snowdawn watched the twolegs. They were tall, much taller than cats. The kits were not as big as the other ones, but they had their similarities, like being furless except on top of their heads. They stood upright, walking on their back paws instead of all four.

Crack!

Snowdawn, Blackpelt and Branchflight whirled around to see Lilyfur, frozen over a stick that lay under one of her paws. It was broken clean in half.

"Whoops," she said.

Snowdawn turned back to the clearing. "Watch out!" she exclaimed, seeing the twoleg kits running over towards them.

The entire patrol bolted, the kits behind them squealing in excitement as the cats were revealed. Snowdawn heard the pounding of the twoleg's paw steps behind them. The snow slowed down the patrol, and the kits were easily catching up, their larger frames making it easier for them.

Snowdawn instantly began to trail behind. She was panting and her limbs were growing tired. She glanced back to see the twolegs hovering over her. Turning back to the way in front of her, she pushed forward, terror driving her on.

Branchflight and Lilyfur were directly in front of Snowdawn. She noticed that Lilyfur was moving closer and closer to Branchflight.

'What is she doing?' Snowdawn thought, distrust growing inside her.

Snowdawn gasped as Lilyfur reached forward and swiped out at Branchflight's back paws. Branchflight stumbled, and Snowdawn was forced to swerve to not trip over him. She skidded to a halt, whirling around just in time to see Branchflight getting scooped up by one of the twoleg kits.

"Branchflight!" she yowled, but it was too late. He struggled in the grip of the twoleg, fear filling his eyes. The kits turned and walked away, back towards the clearing.

"No!" Snowdawn leaped forward, back towards the kits and the clearing, but was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed to the ground.

"It's too late! He's gone!" came Blackpelt's voice.

"No! We have to rescue him!" Snowdawn exclaimed, struggling in his grasp.

"We'll go tell the clan. Maybe Moonstar will have a plan," Blackpelt ordered.

Snowdawn stopped struggling and Blackpelt let her up. She stood, shaking the snow out of her fur. Glancing back, she sighed.

_We'll be back, Branchflight_, she thought, glancing at Lilyfur, who had a triumphant look on her face.

_I promise. I won't let another cat fall to Lilacslash and Lilyfur's tyranny._

"No! It can't be! Branchflight!" Blossomflower wailed as she heard the news. Moonstar sat on the High Limb, a remorseful look on her face. Every cat gathered underneath had shocked and horrified looks on their faces.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him there!" Foxwhisper called. Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd.

Moonstar raised her tail to silence them all. A hush fell over the cats. "I will send a patrol to the twolegplace to find him," she called.

"That won't be too dangerous?" Shimmermist asked.

"It's the only choice. We have to at least try," Moonstar said. Shimmermist nodded.

"Blackpelt, I want you to lead this patrol," Moonstar said. Blackpelt nodded. "I want Thrushpelt, Sootlife and Snowdawn to go with you."

Snowdawn pricked her ears at this. She was going on the mission? Excitement coursed through her at the thought of this.

"You will leave immediately. Sparrowfeather, prepare them some traveling herbs," Moonstar ordered. Sparrowfeather and Mallowpaw both stood and disappeared into the medicine den.

"That is all," Moonstar said before leaping down. Instantly, the cats broke apart to go say goodbye and good luck to the cats who were leaving.

Moonstar pushed through the cats, padding towards Snowdawn. When she reached her, Snowdawn stood a little straighter, pride filling her at the thought that her mother trusted her to go on this dangerous mission.

Moonstar looked her over before saying, "It seems like just yesterday, you were running around camp playing mossball and annoying the warriors and apprentices."

Snowdawn let out a purr. "I did that so well, didn't I?"

Moonstar let out a mrow of laughter. "Yes, yes you did!" Her face suddenly grew serious. "Be careful. Please."

"I will," Snowdawn said. Moonstar licked her on the head before stepping aside. Flamepool took her place.

"I'll miss you," Flamepool meowed, a hint of sadness to her voice.

"I'll miss you too," Snowdawn said, stepping forward and touching her nose with her sister's. "I have to go." She turned and padded to the medicine den. She pushed inside to see Sootlife eating his herbs. One bundle was left on the ground.

Snowdawn stepped forward and quickly ate the herbs with a little difficulty. She stood up and looked to Sparrowfeather.

"Good luck," Sparrowfeather meowed.

"Thank you," Snowdawn said, following Sootlife out. Blackpelt and Thrushpelt stood waiting at the camp entrance. The whole clan was gathering to see them off.

Snowdawn and Sootlife padded, side by side, towards the entrance.

"Are you nervous?" Sootlife asked.

"Are you?" Snowdawn inquired.

"Yes," Sootlife admitted.

"Me too," Snowdawn meowed.

They stopped by Blackpelt and Thrushpelt and turned to cast a last glance back at camp.

"Good luck," Moonstar meowed.

Blackpelt dipped his head. "Thank you," he meowed before turning and pushing out of camp. Thrushpelt, Snowdawn and Sootlife padded after without a second glance at camp.

They trotted through the forest, the snow crunching under their paws. It didn't take long to reach the edge of the trees. Blackpelt and the others continued right on, not even pausing as they broke away from the trees. But Snowdawn, however, stopped, turning her head to look back at the trees and the forest she had called home for so long. She was partly excited about the journey, but another part of her was terrified. What if somebody was killed? What if somebody got terribly injured and couldn't make it back? What if they were all captured by twolegs?

Thrushpelt, having noticed that Snowdawn was not with the group, stopped a few fox-lengths away. "Are you coming?" he called back.

Snowdawn tore her gaze away from the forest. "Yes!" she called, half running, half jumping to the group because of the snow. It was thicker and taller in the open. If she stood still, she would sink and feel the frozen earth underneath her paws. But if she kept moving, she could stay on top.

They continued on, the forest getting further away, the mountains that marked where the twolegplace was seeming to get no closer. Although the sun could not be seen behind the clouds, they could tell it was still before sun-high.

It didn't take long for them to come across a fence made of six thick tendrils that had sharp points. There were small little leafless, limbless trees spaced out evenly on the fence. Snow topped them, indicating the top of the little odd trees were flat.

The snow was piled up so high that it would be impossible to go under the lowest tendril. If they did, they risked being caught by the spikes.

"We could try climbing the trees," Thrushpelt suggested, but as they tried, it was clear that the trees were too frozen solid to dig their claws into.

Snowdawn sighed. "We'll have to go through," she announced. Stepping forward, she chose a wide spot between two spikes. Reaching out, she placed a tentative paw on the bottom tendril. It was cold to the touch. She pushed it down to the ground, then tried to step forward through the fence.

"Here, let me help." Sootlife stepped forward and placed his paw on the tendril, helping her push it down. Blackpelt and Thrushpelt helped him, and with all three cats holding it down, Snowdawn had room to freely pass through. She stepped over the tendril, which was now pushed into the snow, and tried to wriggle underneath the one above her. She hissed as a spike scratched her back and caught a hold of her fur.

Snowdawn couldn't move. The curved spike had tangled deep into her fur. Preparing herself, she wrenched her body away from the spike. A patch of fur was ripped from her skin as she stumbled forward, flipping into the snow. She stood up, shaking the snow out of her pelt before examining the now bare patch on her back. Only a little bit of scraggly fur was left, and it stung.

"Are you okay?" Sootlife asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Snowdawn said, staring at the clump of white fur stuck to the spike. She sighed and padded up to the fence, pushing the tendril down.

The others came though, Blackpelt and Sootlife coming unscathed but Thrushpelt also getting caught on the spike. He paid the same price that Snowdawn paid, a clump of brown fur now joining the white that was still tangled on the spike.

"Let's continue," Blackpelt meowed, glancing up at the sky. Snowdawn looked up, too, guessing it was probably around sun-high. The mountains looked no closer than they had been, but the forest looked tiny, sitting way off into the distance. Snowdawn was shocked to see how far it reached. She tried to see an obvious end to the line of trees, but they only disappeared into the distance both ways.

They trekked on, standing close together to fend off the biting wind. The mountains were finally starting to look bigger, the line of trees behind the cats having disappeared. Snowdawn felt sad and lonely as her home disappeared from view, but quickly tried to discard it as they continued on.

Soon, they saw dark specks in the distance. As they neared them, a horrible stench of dung reached their noses. Another tendril fence loomed in front of them, and on the other side, tall, large animals roamed around. They were very tall, with long noses and thin, pointy ears. They had long tails of fur hanging from the back of their hindquarters, and more long hair hanging from their necks. Two twoleg nests sat far away, one of them a deep reddish color, the other white and made of stone.

They passed through the fence with ease, nobody losing any fur that time. As they neared the strange animals, a brown one gave out a sharp, shrill noise and snort.

"Hello! What are ya doin' to the poor horses?"

A dark tabby tom trotted towards them in the snow. As he neared, Snowdawn could smell a musty scent on him. He looked well-fed despite the snow, and she wondered what he ate. He was probably a kittypet.

"What are your names?" the tom asked as he stopped in front of them.

"I'm Blackpelt, and these are my clanmates, Thrushpelt, Sootlife and Snowdawn," Blackpelt introduced.

"Interestin' names. I'm Jack! Nice to meet ya!" the tom replied.

"Nice to meet you too," Blackpelt meowed.

"So these are horses?" Thrushpelt asked.

Jack nodded. "My housefolk like to ride 'em. Sometimes random Highwalkers like to ride 'em too."

"Highwalkers?" Sootlife asked.

"The tall furless things that walk around," Jack provided.

"Oh! Twolegs! That's what we call them," Sootlife said.

"Yall are just full of interestin' names!" Jack exclaimed. "Where are yall headin'?"

"To the twoleg place at the base of the mountains. One of our clanmates were taken," Blackpelt said.

"Oh. Where are ya from?"

"The forest," Thrushpelt meowed. "In the distance."

"Wild cats! How interestin'! Well, I hope yall find yer friend!" Jack meowed.

"Thank you," Blackpelt meowed, dipping his head.

Jack nodded and the patrol set off again. Snowdawn felt Jack's gaze on them as they left.

"Well he was...interesting," Sootlife meowed to Snowdawn.

"Speaking of the word 'interesting', was it just me or did he say that a lot?" Snowdawn commented.

Sootlife chuckled but didn't answer.

As they padded through the horses, Snowdawn felt as if she would get trampled. The horses liked to come close and sniff them. Nobody attacked, for the horses only sniffed and then left. One of them followed for a little bit before trotting off, letting out loud whinnying sounds. Snowdawn watched as two of the horses played, and was reminded of the kits back home. She felt a sudden bit of homesickness, and tried to push it out of her mind.

They were met with another tendril fence. The other side had no horses, but was just flat, open land. They passed through the fence and kept going, the mountains getting ever so closer.

They walked along in silence, and as they did, the sounds of the horses disappeared and the sky steadily grew darker. The twolegplace was visible now. It was small, with trees flanking it on both sides and in the back. The trees continued up the mountains, which were numerous and continued into the distance.

Snowdawn was feeling exceptionally hungry. The herbs had worn off and they had not managed to get any food on the way to the twolegplace. The others were showing signs of fatigue and hunger in the dragging of their tails, low hanging heads and loud growling sounds from their stomachs.

_Maybe there will be some food in the forests around the twolegplace_, Snowdawn thought hopefully. _That is, if the twolegs haven't scared them all off._

It was completely dark as they stumbled into the forest around the twolegplace. Blackpelt and Thrushpelt went off to find some prey while Snowdawn and Sootlife dug down to the ground to make a little hollow. The small hunting party brought back a thin little squirrel and two mice. While Blackpelt and Thrushpelt ate the mice, Snowdawn and Sootlife shared the squirrel. The thin, wimpy little prey was hardly enough to fill their bellies, but food was food.

They all curled up in the little hollow, pressing tight up against each other, and fell asleep, planning on looking for Branchflight tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 14

**~*Chapter 14*~**

Flamepool watched as the patrol left the camp, her sister at the back with Sootlife. She sighed, closing her eyes.

_Please bring them all back safely!_she prayed to StarClan.

Flamepool opened her green eyes and look up at the cloudy sky. The sun was not visible, the clouds blocking it out. Flamepool guessed it was still around mid-morning. She didn't have to patrol until sun-high.

_One day_, she thought, _I will be a mentor and go into the forest not just for patrols!_But there was one flaw. Robinwing, Thrushpelt and Cinderblossom were older than Flamepool, and they had not yet received an apprentice. Of course, Cinderblossom was pregnant and would then have to care for her kits for six moons, so she would not receive an apprentice. Robinwing and Thrushpelt would probably get Mosskit and Graykit. Maybe she would get Maplekit! Or one of Cinderblossom's kits.

Flamepool felt reassured that there were indeed more kits to come, and she might have an apprentice this time next leaf-bare. If, of course, the prophecy didn't get in the way. Flamepool shook her head. She wouldn't think like that.

"Flamepool?" Flamepool looked around to see Hawkpaw standing behind her. His pelt was freshly groomed, but his ice blue eyes sparkled with a hint of uncertainty.

"Yes?" she asked.

Hawkpaw stood there awkwardly for a few moments before asking, "Do you want to go on a walk?"

Flamepool sat there for a few moments, which only increased Hawkpaw's anxiety. She was a little taken aback, surprised he had asked her to go on a walk with him.

"Er...sure," Flamepool said. She stood, glancing around. "Cinderblossom!" The pregnant she-cat sat washing herself by the Nursery. She had a sad look on her face, her blue eyes flitting to the camp entrance where Thrushpelt had disappeared through on the patrol.

Cinderblossom looked up, ears pricked. Flamepool padded up to her, saying, "Hawkpaw and I are going on a walk. Will you tell Scorchfur when he comes back?"

"Sure!" Cinderblossom said. She nodded to Hawkpaw. "He's a good looking cat," she gave Flamepool a sly, knowing look.

Flamepool felt her pelt grow hot. "It's not like that..." she mumbled, turning and padding away. As she did, she flicked her tail over Cinderblossom's ear. She heard her laugh.

"Come on, Hawkpaw!" Flamepool called. He bounded up to her.

"What did Cinderblossom say?" he asked.

"Oh, she just said she'd tell Scorchfur we're gone," Flamepool answered.

Hawkpaw nodded as they padded through the camp entrance and into the forest. Flamepool shivered at the cold, the trees rattling over their heads. Snow covered the ground, and her paws sunk in deep with every step. She hissed in pain as her paw scrapped a rock beneath the snow.

"Are you okay?" Hawkpaw asked.

Flamepool nodded, glancing around at the leafless forest and dark, cloudy sky. She looked towards the fields, feeling a sense of longing for her sister.

"Why don't we go this way?" Hawkpaw turned away from the fields, heading towards the river and training hollow. Flamepool followed solemnly, casting a last glance at where her sister had gone. She missed Snowdawn already.

"Don't worry," Hawkpaw said, looking at her with his kind blue eyes. "I'm sure she will be safe. I don't think Sootlife will let anything happen to her."

Flamepool stifled a giggle. It was true. She knew Sootlife would rather die than let anything happen to Snowdawn. He was a good, loyal mate. Flamepool wished she would find a tom like him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Flamepool watched Hawkpaw. She recalled all of Snowdawn's teasing, Cinderblossom hinting that she thought they would be a pair, and the times when she would catch Hawkpaw looking at her, which was more often than not. What if he really did like her?

Flamepool felt something stir deep inside her. The thought of Hawkpaw being her mate didn't disgust her or make her uneasy. He was a strong, loyal clan member and a very kind cat. It surprised her when she realized that she actually wouldn't mind being his mate.

"What are you purring about?" Hawkpaw's voice broke her thoughts. Her pelt grew hot as she realized there was a deep rumbling coming from her throat.

"Oh, just the thought of seeing Snowdawn again," she lied smoothly.

Hawkpaw nodded, looking around. He suddenly looked at her. "Race you to the river?"

"Hah!" Flamepool exclaimed. "You're on! I'm the fastest runner in the clan!"

"We'll see about that!" Hawkpaw took off, tail streaming behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Flamepool raced after him, her paws thundering on the ground. She quickly managed to catch up with him, her claws digging into the snow and ground as she ran. They both threw snow high up behind them. When she came up next to him, he glanced at her, shock flickering across his face only for a moment before it turned to determination. He lengthened his strides, running along next to her.

_He's fast_, Flamepool thought._ But not fast enough!_

Flamepool pumped her legs harder, struggling to get up ahead of him. She knew the river was close, and if she was to win, she needed to pull ahead. Ever so slowly, she managed to break away and get ahead of him. She was panting hard, her lungs fighting for air. Her muscles were screaming to stop, but she pushed on, determined to win.

They broke out of the trees, racing into the clearing. Flamepool was a whole length ahead of him as they skidded to a halt by the river. Panting, she collapsed by the river, straining her neck forward and lapping at the water. It was freezing, and made her head hurt, but she continued to drink, tired.

"Good...job," Hawkpaw panted out, lying by the river and drinking, too.

"You too," Flamepool meowed after getting a large drink. She sat up, wrapping her tail over her paws as she waited for Hawkpaw to finish. When he did, he sat beside her, close enough that their pelts barely brushed.

"It's cold," he commented, looking around.

"Yes, it is," Flamepool said in answer.

Flamepool looked up as something landed on her ear. It was a snowflake. She flicked her ear, watching the many flakes of snow fall towards the ground.

"Flamepool?" Hawkpaw meowed.

"Yes?" Flamepool's gaze didn't leave the snowflakes.

"Have you...have you ever wanted something you couldn't have?"

_Well that was an odd and random question_, Flamepool thought. She looked at him and said aloud, "Yes."

"What was it?" Hawkpaw asked, tearing his gaze away from the river to look at her.

Flamepool looked away sadly, watching the trees on the other side of the river. "Peace of mind."

Hawkpaw looked down at his paws, shuffling on them. "Are you okay?"

Flamepool sighed, closing her eyes. "Sometimes. I have a lot on my mind, Hawkpaw. A lot of responsibility. Sometimes, I feel as if the whole clan is depending on me, as if they are always watching me, waiting for me to fail and let them down."

Hawkpaw had glanced up at her as she said this, but his eyes quickly averted back to his paws. His ears lay flat against his head. "I feel the same way, about everyone waiting for you to fail. I can see the looks some of the cats give me. They don't trust me. They don't think I am fit enough to be a warrior!"

"It's because of the attacks. Don't worry, Hawkpaw. You'll get your chance to prove yourself, and when you do, I'm sure they will all accept you," Flamepool said, giving him a sympathetic look.

Hawkpaw's eyes met her's, and Flamepool felt another stir in her stomach. They stared at each other for a while before she managed to tear her eyes away from his intense blue gaze. Her pelt grew hot under her fur, and she tried to force the image of his eyes out of her mind.

"M-maybe we should go back to camp?" she suggested, fumbling for words slightly.

She heard him sigh before he said, "Okay."

They stood up, turning and trotting back towards camp. Silence hung around them in a thick cloud, making Flamepool's stomach twist and turn. Her mind reeled as she thought about what had just happened. It wasn't until she was face first into the snow that she realized just how deep in thought she was.

"Gah!" Flamepool cried out as her paw caught a root and sent her flailing into the cold white snow.

"Flamepool!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, helping her out of the thick snow by nudging her to her paws. "Are you okay?"

Flamepool shook the snow out of her fur. "I'm fine," she meowed, her voice shaky. "It's okay, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Hawkpaw asked, concern lacing his voice.

Flamepool paused, not entirely sure. After a few moments, she nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'm sure." She took a few steps, gasping as she put pressure on the paw she had tripped over. "Maybe not fine..."

Hawkpaw pressed against her, offering her a shoulder to lean on. She gratefully picked up her paw and leaned against him. They began the slow journey home.

"We'll get Sparrowfeather to look at it when we get back," Hawkpaw assured.

"It's just a little sprain. Hardly enough to go to Sparrowfeather about," Flamepool insisted.

Hawkpaw shrugged. "If it gets worse, promise me you'll go to her?"

"Yes," Flamepool said with a sigh. "I promise."

"Good," he said, satisfied. Flamepool tensed as his muzzle brushed her cheek, then she relaxed, and a purr erupted in her throat unwillingly. She quickly tried to push it down, her pelt growing hot yet again. She was beginning to annoy herself, how many times she got embarrassed with him around. He had to have heard her purr, but if he did, he gave no sign of it as he helped her home.

As they pushed through the entrance to camp, Flamepool spotted her mother and father talking near by, sitting side by side, their bodies pressed against each other to keep warm. When Flamepool and Hawkpaw appeared, they looked up. Flamepool's eyes locked with Moonstar's, who then stood and trotted over.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at Flamepool's lifted paw.

"I tripped on a root. I'll be fine," Flamepool answered.

Dayflight came up to stand next to Moonstar. His intense gaze swept them, then landed on Hawkpaw. Dayflight's unnerving eyes, one green, one blue, bore into Hawkpaw for a moment before he spoke.

"Hawkpaw, may I speak with you?" Hawkpaw looked rather surprised, but nodded. With a last glance at Flamepool, he followed Dayflight as they padded away to the fresh-kill pile.

Moonstar watched them go, then turned and looked at Flamepool.

"How did it go?" she asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Mother..." Flamepool objected.

"Oh, come on! I'm your mother! I need to know these things."

Flamepool sighed and sat beside Moonstar, looking at the trees that surrounded camp. "He's a nice tom."

"Yes, he is. He is very kind and I see a good, loyal warrior in him," Moonstar said with a nod as she settled down next to Flamepool.

"For a long time, I have been wondering what StarClan has planned for me. I see Snowdawn with Sootlife and I feel...almost left out." Flamepool sighed. "I can tell Snowdawn is trying her best to not ignore me. She is doing a good job of  
it. I'm lucky to have her as a sister, but I feel jealous...that..."

Flamepool trailed off. It occurred to her that she didn't exactly know what she was jealous of. That Snowdawn had a mate and she didn't? That Flamepool had to now share her time with Snowdawn with another cat? It wasn't really either of those, yet that jealous feeling still lingered in her stomach.

"Flamepool," Moonstar said.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Hawkpaw?"

Flamepool looked down at her paws. Her mind reeling, she shuffled and shifted, thinking. Before she had fully processed the question, the word slipped from her mouth.

"Yes."

As soon as she said it, Flamepool knew she meant it. She really did like Hawkpaw. He was kind and sweet and funny and Moonstar was right, he _would_make a great warrior some day, even if he wasn't clan born.

"Than that is all that really matters," Moonstar said. "He likes you back, that I can tell. Not even a blind cat could miss it. He will make a great mate."

Moonstar stood and licked Flamepool between the ears. "Every time I look at you, I am reminded of when you were a kit, running around playing games with Snowdawn and Sunheart. You have grown into a fine young she-cat, and I am so proud of you and your sister."

Flamepool felt a purr start deep in her throat.

"Talk to him, okay?" Moonstar ordered as she walked away. Then she stopped and looked back. "You said you have been wondering what StarClan has planned for you, and I can assure you, it is great things. Trust me." And with that, she padded away.

Flamepool contemplated Moonstar's last words. What did she mean? Was she talking about the prophecy? So Moonstar did believe they were the two the prophecy said would save the clan. Flamepool fought the urge to call out to her mother, to tell her she knew about the prophecy. But she didn't. She didn't know what Moonstar's reaction would be. Would she tell the whole clan, making Lilacslash angry? It could potentially put the whole clan in danger. No, if she was going to talk to Moonstar about it, she had to discuss it with Snowdawn first.

Flamepool sighed and stretched. Like many times before, she yearned for the days of kit hood, when she didn't have any worries or responsibilities. Standing, Flamepool watched Dayflight and Hawkpaw talk as they ate some prey. She tried to figure out what they could be talking about, but it was impossible. She gave up, taking a step towards the warriors den, but her injured paw made her wince. She sighed again and kept her promise to Hawkpaw, heading to the medicine den.


End file.
